


Dramat i tragedia

by Fredzel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ale nie teraz, Gen, Kiedyś jeszcze napiszę ten mroczny angst., No cracks! At All!, Ponieważ zdałam co miałam zdać więc chyba grafomania służy zdawalności, Tylko żarciki, Uwielbiam łubudu!
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredzel/pseuds/Fredzel
Summary: Elfy Sapkowskiego są fajne bo są ładne i wredne. I fajne. Dijkstra też jest fajny i wiele innych postaci. Ponieważ unoszę się na wysokiej fali zdawalności, a przede mną kolejny egzamin to piszę drobne fiki. W roli głównej: absolutnie żadnego cracku, mrówki, szkolenia dla wojska (specjalnie dla pani Rudbekii dwubarwnej, która niechcący mnie natchła była) i Argen...a nie - Zerrikania.





	1. Żurawiejka

Czy to świta czy też dnieje,  
(Łup siekierką w drewko za domem)  
to Redańczyk zawsze wieje.  
(Łup – jeszcze tamta kupka i sprawa załatwiona)  
Krwawo podły wróg odczuje  
Jak vrihedczyk nań szarżuje  
(Łup – no mistrzowskie cięcie. Jak w szyję tego chłopa, któremu aż głowa odpadła. Dekapitacja – poziom - mistrz.)  
A kto d’hoine spuszcza manto  
To Angusa jest komando  
(Łup – jutro kolej Dijkstry, a gotowanie przypada Boreasowi)  
Miecze do boju, łuki w dłoń  
Redańczyka goń, goń, goń  
Miecze do boju, łuki w dłoń  
Re….Tirarira rarara…  
Dokończył niewyraźnie Isengrim Faoiltiarna widząc wychylającego się z okna, podejrzliwie spoglądającego na niego Dijkstrę. Przyjaźń jednak opiera się na przemilczeniach.


	2. Na z góry upatrzone pozycje

To był jeden z tych wieczorów w Zerrikanii. Boreas strugał kolejny okaz prawdziwej, nilfgardzkiej sztuki rzeźbiarskiej, który tak bardzo podobał się miejscowym. Zrobił z tego niezły biznes, chociaż ciągle musiał tłumaczyć jak udaje mu się tak szybko sprowadzać następne dzieła sztuki. Obserwował też jak zagęszcza się atmosfera. Zagęszczeniu służył upał i szachy. A zaczynało się jak zwykle niewinnie. Na przykład tak.  
\- Słuchaj Wolf, ile stąd idzie list do Lietavy? – pytał Sigi przestawiając pionka.  
\- A czemu miałbym wiedzieć ile idzie list akurat tam? – szybki ruch Wolfa na planszy. On nigdy się długo nie zastanawiał.  
\- Bo wysyłałeś list jak tylko przybyliśmy do Zerrikanii. Sporo wydałeś na jego dostarczenie, a odpowiedz przyszła na porządnym, grubym papierze. Czyli pewnie „Drodzy rodzice jestem w Zerrikanii”. – Sigi zastanowił się nad kolejnym ruchem. Myślał, myślał. Analizował.   
\- A skąd ten pomysł, że mam rodziców w Lietavie? SIGI – Wolf zmrużył oczy i z napięciem wpatrzył się w Sigiego. Ten dziwnie się zmieszał.  
\- A…wspominałeś kiedyś Boreasowi. Prawda Boreas?  
\- Prawda – potaknął Mun. W końcu każdy ma w grupie jakieś nieformalnie przypisane zadanie. Na przykład bycie alibi. Sigi wykonał swój ruch zyskując nieznaczne skinienie głowy elfa, które, jak się nauczył, było wyrazem podziwu.  
\- Cztery miesiące, wliczając w to odpowiedz. Czemu pytasz? Myślisz napisać do kogoś w Redanii? Musisz się liczyć ze zwłoką jeśli listy będą szły przez Temerię. – zauważył Wolf wykonując kolejny błyskawiczny ruch. Jego figury wyraźnie okrążały samotne piony Sigiego.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że jestem Redańczykiem? – odparł Sigi krzyżując potężne ramiona na piersi i spoglądając tym podejrzliwym wzrokiem na elfa. Ten zamrugał niewinnie…no, na tyle niewinnie jak się dało w jego przypadku.  
\- To przez ten akcent Sigi. Delikatny aczkolwiek zauważalny. Prawda Boreas?   
\- Prawda – solennie zapewnił Mun.  
\- Ciekawa strategia WOLF. – z naciskiem na powiedział Sigi z namysłem przesuwając wieżę – Jakbym to już gdzieś widział. Był taki jeden pułkownik u Czarnych. Podobno elf…  
\- Tak? Pewnie już nie żyje. – gładko odpowiedział elf krzywiąc pokancerowaną facjatę.   
\- No albo uci…  
\- Panowie. – przerwał im Boreas - Jeśli padnie choć słowo o Zerrikanii to ja wychodzę.  
\- Pewnie już nie żyje. – przytaknął mu Sigi. – Gdzie się nauczyłeś tego numeru? Na studiach?  
\- Przecież nie skończyłem studiów – mruknął Wolf. Uczony był. Czytaty, pisaty. Tak samo Sigi. „Eh, i co im z tego przyszło? Lepiej jakby się rzeźbić uczyli. Można by interes na większą skalę rozkręcić” – pomyślał Boreas – „To od tych ksiąg tak się robi, że siedzi dwóch i zamiast dać sobie normalnie po pyskach to gadają i atmosferę psują”.  
Sigi zrobił minę, która wyrażała zupełnie jasno znudzenie i załamanie.  
\- No przecież wiem, że skończyć nie skończyłeś.   
\- Wiem, że wiesz SIGI. Mieliście teczkę na każdego. W tej waszej "świątyni". – cudzysłów opadł na ostatnie słowo jak mokra szmata na kota – ciężko i z soczystym plaśnięciem.  
Sigi – skryba świątynny - przesunął figurę na planszy.  
\- HA! Szach i mat! A masz Wiewióro! – krzyknął z radosnym entuzjazmem. Wolf tylko popatrzył na niego urażonym wzrokiem przegranego i potarł bliznę z lekko zażenowanym uśmieszkiem.  
\- To znaczy… - poprawił się zaraz Sigi – Jakoś mi się wyrwało bez związku. To takie powiedzenie w mojej wsi.   
\- Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się elf pocieszająco – Przecież wiem, że ludzie nie umieją się zachować.   
I uznając swoją porażkę wstał żeby umyć statki po kolacji. „Mam cię Dijkstra – pomyślał zbierając naczynia – Manewr taktyczny zakończony pełnym powodzeniem. Ja zmywam teraz, śniadanie będzie należało do Boreasa, co oznacza, że tobie przypadnie to co najgorsze – obiad”. W końcu nie zostaje się pułkownikiem za ładną buzię.


	3. All I want for Xmas is...not what I got.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Każdy kiedyś dostał skarpety od cioci. Albo mydło chociaż go rzadko używa...

„Święto zimowe to piękny czas” – myślał Boreas - „Nawet jeśli brakuje śniegu, a orzechy i jabłka słabo się trzymają na palmowych liściach. Tylko ta wymiana prezentów.” Za sobą mieli już oczywiście kłótnie o wyższość elfach pierożków z orzechami laskowymi nad nilfgardzkim indykiem i redańskim makowcem. Oczywiście kłótnie były bezprzedmiotowe, bo leszczyny w Zerrikanii nie rosły, makowca żaden z nich nie umiał upiec, a najbardziej podobne do indyków w smaku były zerrikańskie chomiki na patyku. Z chłopskiego domu rodzinnego Boreas wyniósł przekonanie, że prezent ma być przede wszystkim przydatny, więc chętnie kupiłby obu towarzyszom ustne harmonijki. Może to by ich odciągnęło od gadania. Ale zamiast tego dał się namówić na zrzutkę.  
On też dostał jeden prezent – praktyczne biorąc pod uwagę to, że wciąż byli na dorobku. Obrócił swoje pudełko zastanawiając się co jest w środku. Pudełko zaczęło podejrzanie przeciekać więc czym prędzej je otworzył. Ze środka patrzył na niego senny szczeniak ogara mający ten szczególny wyraz pyszczka przybierany przez zwierzęta i dzieci w czasie niekontrolowanego wypróżnienia.  
\- Tak. Pies gończy. Świetny pomysł panowie. Tego mi było trzeba. – podziękował sucho Boreas.  
\- Dobry do tropienia zdobyczy Boreas. Ostatnio wzrok ci szwankuje. – jowialnie powiedział Sigi.  
\- Fantastycznie. Naprawdę. Skąd wiedzieliście. – zastanawiał się czy trochę nie przesadził z tym entuzjazmem. W końcu mieli dobre intencje. Chyba.  
Spojrzał na Wolfa, jak rozpakowuje worek, do którego włożyli z Sigim jego upominek. Boreas zastanawiał się skąd ten pomysł ale Sigi twierdził, że elf będzie zachwycony. Ten ostatni wyjął niewielkie, zamknięte szklane pudełko napełnione próchniczą ziemią i…  
\- Mrówcza farma. Wspaniale. Oby nie uciekły w niekontrolowany sposób. – zaciśnięte zęby elfa chyba świadczyły o uśmiechu, prawda? Bo o czymże innym?  
\- Tak sądziłem, że ci tego brakowało. – dobawił Sigi – Tak wiele wspomnień… Wiesz, że możesz je podkarmiać miodem?  
\- Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście. Nie omieszkam. Ale pozwól mi w ciszy cieszyć się prezentem i otwórz swój.  
\- O….. – zdziwił się Sigi – Wino i koszula. Elegancko.  
\- Jak założysz, to na pewno znajdziesz odpowiednio nieodrażającą d’hoine do towarzystwa. – uprzejmie powiedział elf.  
\- Wolf. Ale ona jest za mała przynajmniej dwa rozmiary.  
\- No właśnie…- potwierdził Wolf z błogim uśmiechem – Wino może nie jest najlepsze ale chyba takie lubisz bo często nim częstowałeś gości. Kolega mi powiedział.  
Sigi przyjrzał się napisowi na etykiecie. „Wytrawny Dij…”. Spojrzał na elfa, zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Elf odpowiedział nieruchomym, obojętnym wzrokiem. Zapadła cisza przerywana tylko brzęczeniem muchy.  
„Któregoś dnia wyjdę z domu na polowanie.- pomyślał Boreas – A gdy wrócę będą już martwi.”


	4. Uśmiechaj się i udawaj, że wszystko gra

\- Panowie i panie skoro i tak tu wszyscy jesteśmy by podreperować nasze zdrowie i morale pozwólcie, że zajmę się też naszą wiedzą ogólną. – rzekł Artelion do zgromadzonych na polanie w Brokilonie dzieciaków. Zastanawiał się, czy „panowie i panie” mają więcej niż trzydzieści lat i czy kiedykolwiek przeszli jakieś szkolenie. Zakładał, że nie. W czasie powstania Aelirenn przynajmniej były prowadzone jakieś instruktażowe wykłady, a większość młodzieży umiała posługiwać się bronią w stopniu wystarczającym. Obecnie, w tych czasach upadku i hańby, elf z bronią był od razu podejrzany i narażał się na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Artelion rozumiał jak wielki błąd popełnili on i jego towarzysze idąc do powstania. Rozumiał też, że tak wtedy jak i teraz nie było sposobu by wyperswadować durnej młodzieży udziału. Przynajmniej mógł dać im podstawową wiedzę z zakresu sztuki wojennej i medycyny.  
\- Zacznijmy od podstaw. Gdzie należy trafić człowieka żeby skutecznie umarł. – spytał.  
\- W serce! – odpowiedziała elfka z ręką na temblaku.  
\- W głowę! – zaproponował jej kolega. Co chwilę wstrząsał nim niepokojący kaszel. „Oj nie długo już będzie trafiał ludzi w głowy” – pomyślał Artelion ze smutkiem.  
\- W rzyć! – zawył siedzący na pniaku krasnolud.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, świetnie. A gdzie człowiek ma serce proszę państwa? Bo głowa i to drugie jest doskonale widoczne.– zapytał starszy elf. Młodzież spojrzała na niego jak na głupiego ale stojący pod drzewem Iorweth skinął im ręką by odpowiadali. Nie ma to jak poparcie i autorytet dowódcy. Też smarkatego ale jednak. Świat schodził na psy. Ten poprzedni – Faoiltiarna przynajmniej miał wyższe…  
\- Tu! – pokazała elfka.  
\- Tu jest płuco. Prawie dobrze ale niezupełnie. Strzelajcie dalej. No gdzie kładziecie rękę, gdy przysięgacie „z ręka na sercu”? – zachęcił weteran. Młodziutki blondyn, owinięty płaszczem zdartym chyba z jakiegoś kapłana, zastanowił się i położył dłoń na właściwym jego zdaniem miejscu.  
\- Tutaj byłoby „z ręką na żołądku” młody kolego. Też ważne ale nie do końca poprawne. Jak widzicie, serce człowieka jest niewielkie, ciężko je zlokalizować, a jeszcze ciężej w nie trafić. Po co się męczyć proszę państwa? Jest na to świetne lekarstwo. – zebrani pochylili się do przodu by usłyszeć dokładnie radę doświadczonego w boju nestora. – Proszę państwa, mianowicie – brzuch. Do serca człowieka droga prowadzi przez żołądek. Jelita, wątrobę i całą resztę. Oczywiście nie wszystkie groty możemy zamieniać w rozpryskliwe niespodzianki ale nawet zwykła strzała lub pchnięcie w okolice między mostkiem a kroczem sprawia, że nasz przeciwnik do boju już nie wróci. A po potyczce spokojnie i bez presji możemy mu proszę państwa poderżnąć gardło. Po co się spieszyć i niecierpliwić?  
Młodzi z przekonaniem pokiwali głowami. Mądrze prawił. Artelion prowadził dalej swój wykład. Tego samego dnia było jeszcze o sposobach konserwacji broni. Kolejny wykład miał dotyczyć opatrywania rannych w warunkach bojowych.  
Iorweth uśmiechał się łaskawie i z wyższością mając nadzieję, że Artelion o nic go nie zapyta. Obiecał sobie, że po kolejnej potyczce, gdy będzie miał szansę, zrobi sobie edukacyjną sekcję zwłok człowieka. Albo po prostu edukacyjną sekcję człowieka. Zwłoki mogą być później. Wtedy w końcu się dowie gdzie człowiek ma serce…


	5. Frackin' inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyle fajnych postaci książkowych jest rok rocznie zabijanych przez autorów. Tyle łez przelanych przez czytelników. A można inaczej. Dobre postaci powinny budzić się na pokładzie Resurrection Ship.   
> Pomyślmy ile problemów oszczędziło by to elfom w świecie Wiedzmina. I ile ich przysporzyło w Grze o Tron...

Świat w którym przebywali był niespokojny, śmierdzący i często też przyziemnie nudny. Ale miał swoje zalety. Zdecydowanie miał. Na przykład "telewizja". To było o tyle lepsze niż uliczne teatry, a nawet publiczne egzekucje! Ciri sięgnęła po te bardzo cienkie płatki ziemniaka posypane jakąś przyprawą i wyciągnęła rękę po artefakt aktywujący ten popularny megaskop. Z błyskiem magii pojawił się obraz i jakaś piosenka w obcym języku. Ciri nie do końca rozumiała co się dzieje na ekranie ale podobało jej się, że sztuka pojawiała się w kawałkach, co kilka dni o tej samej porze.   
W tej sztuce ludzie walczyli z człekokształtnymi najeźdźcami z kosmosu uciekając ze świata, który najeźdźcy zniszczyli. Poruszali się w rodzaju wielkiego, latającego okrętu. Szukali świata, w którym mogliby się osiedlić skacząc przez portale generowane przez okręt…albo coś w tym rodzaju. Z coraz większym zainteresowaniem śledziła rozmowy między odważną do szaleństwa, acz niesubordynowaną kapitan niewielkiego okrętu bojowego, a jej dowódcą będącym dla niej jak ojciec. Tego dnia musiała skorzystać z chusteczek, gdy Ge…admirał wsiadł do jednoosobowego, niewielkiego okrętu i poleciał na pewną śmierć.   
\- Jesteś chora? – podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos Avallac’ha. Szybko otarła łzy i się odwróciła.  
\- Nie, czemu?  
\- Bo płaczesz. Może ci coś zaszkodziło? Albo coś cię boli? – gdy taka troska brzmiała w głosie elfa Ciri zaczynała się zastanawiać co faktycznie do niej czuł. Gdy Zireael zachowywała się tak dziwnie, Wiedzący zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy jest zdrowa psychicznie.  
\- Obejrzałbyś zamiast przeszkadzać. – sarknęła, a on zamiast znów tłumaczyć, że wiedźminka traci czas, który mogłaby wykorzystać na ćwiczenia, usiadł koło niej. Jakby sam nie tracił czasu siedząc przy tym drugim pudełku z obrazkami. Twierdził, że się uczy ale czasem widziała obrazki z kotkami i jednorożcami wypuszczającymi tęczę z tyłków.   
Na ekranie jedna z członkiń obcej rasy właśnie została zastrzelona i obudziła się na statku floty najeźdźców.   
\- Co to było? Natychmiastowa reinkarnacja? – spytał elf z płomykami zachwytu w oczach – Ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami?  
\- Coś w tym stylu. – odpowiedziała Ciri podejrzliwie patrząc na tą fascynację. Ostatnio tak się rozpromienił, gdy w jednym ze światów przez które uciekali natknęli się niespodziewanie na elfy.   
\- I ograniczyli populację ludzi do tylu ilu mieści się na kilku okrętach?  
Ciri nie odpowiedziała. Cieszyła się, że Avallac'h nie oglądał od początku, od wybuchów tych okropnych bomb. Nie podobało jej się to, w którą stronę podążają myśli Wiedzącego. Wydawało jej się, że rozumie ten kierunek. Nie rozumiała. Elf oczyma wyobraźni widział generałów piszczących jak nastoletnie wielbicielki tutejszych bardów na samą myśl o możliwości wskrzeszania swoich najlepszych podwładnych z pełnym garniturem doświadczenia i umiejętności. Wyjął swój notatnik, sięgnął do paczki z lembasami tutejszych ludzi i wpatrzył się uważnie w migające pudełko.


	6. Dobry bajer pół sukcesu

Milva miała problem. Duży problem. A raczej miała dużo problemów na głowie. Dosłownie.   
Nie działało nic – ani wyciągi z ziół, które podpatrzyła u driad w Brokilonie, ani mądrość ludowa przekazana przez matkę, a polegająca na wcieraniu w głowę ziela jaskółczego, ani nawet częste mycie, raz na tydzień. Dzięki zaplataniu włosów w ciasny warkocz jeszcze nikt nie zauważył. Na szczęście.   
Dokładnie wiedziała kto był winny – każdy wie, ze Scoia'tael myją się raz na krasnoludzki rok, a w długich włosach aż się prosi żeby coś się zalęgło. Wszy prosić nie trzeba – lęgną się i bez tego.   
Pewnie gdyby poradziła się Regina, wynalazłby on dla Milvy jakiś wywar albo dekokt, ale jakby to wyglądało? Panna z brzuchem, puszczalska i jeszcze z wszami. Jak to mówił wiedźmin – pytologia i demonalizacja. Znaczy dziadostwo i kurewstwo.   
Była tylko jedna rada. Jedna – jedyna.

Milva podeszła do pieńka i jednym ruchem pozbyła się jasnego, zasiedlonego warkocza. Wszy krzyknęły z przerażeniem kiedy cała ich cywilizacja runęła w gruzy.   
\- No co? – spytała patrzących na nią ze zdumieniem towarzyszy podróży. – Ja nie panna więc mi nie przystoi. Ale żem i nie wdowa tedy koniec żałoby.


	7. Cyberpunk 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negocjacje handlowe, skutki ograniczonego spektrum lektur i co to znaczy być dobrym elfem. Pomyślałam o świętach bo w listopadzie w sklepach są już bombki.

„Narkotyki to dobra rzecz”. – pomyślał Avallac’h oglądając biały proszek w nieracjonalnie odpornej na rozkład, przezroczystej torebce. W tej chwili były mu wręcz niezbędne do życia. Dosłownie niezbędne – gdyby nie one nie mieliby z Zireael środków żeby przeżyć w tym dziwnym świecie. To był pierwszy raz gdy elf musiał się troszczyć o takie rzeczy. W jego świecie następny posiłek po prostu się zjawiał.  
Avallac’h schował plastikową torebkę do niewielkiego plecaka, by dołączyła do swoich bliźniaczych siostrzyczek, naciągnął czapkę mocniej na uszy i wyszedł na spotkanie z kupcem. Było okropnie zimno – czy ten świat naprawdę musiał być taki zimny? Klimat Tir na Lia przyzwyczajał do przyjemnego ciepła, a tu? Przynajmniej nie musiał się obawiać, że odmrozi sobie uszy – i tak wciąż był zmuszony nosić czapkę żeby ukryć dosyć nietypową w tym świecie cechę gatunkową. Śnieg. Też coś. Dotarł do tawerny, w której spotykał się ze swoim klientem i jak zwykle przy samym wejściu zatrzymał go ochroniarz, z dziwną metalową protezą ręki. Klient zwracał się do Wiedzącego per „doktorku”, co w terminologii tego świata, ekstrapolowane na realia Aen Elle oznaczało degradację niemal do poziomu gruntu. I jedynym powodem było to, że Avallac’h sprzedał klientowi kiedyś środek, który pozwolił człowiekowi szczęśliwie nie zostać ojcem. Oczywiście Avallac’h uważał, że ludzi było i tak za dużo. Pomoc w pozbywaniu się kolejnych d’hoine na pewno skreśli z konta Wiedzącego grzechy takie jak notoryczne łamanie danego słowa. No – może chociaż kilka przypadków tegoż. Po stronie „winien” było wiele przewinień. Po stronie „ma” - ostatnio pustka.  
Droga z powrotem do miejsca, w którym mieszkali już od kilku miesięcy nie była przyjemna – powietrze śmierdziało czymś dziwnym, hałas był nie do zniesienia, wszędzie cała masa latających powozów, a estetyka wiszących na budynkach kolorowych, migających płacht zachwalających różne zbędne towary – mocno wątpliwa. W tym świecie wszystko wydawało głośne dźwięki, migotało, świeciło, krzyczało i śmierdziało. Żadnej harmonii. Gdyby nie fakt, że Dziki Gon mógł w każdej chwili ich znaleźć Avallac’h już dawno by sobie pozwolił na małe znieczulenie miejscowym, mocnym alkoholem.  
Najgorsze było to, że Ciri się tu podobało. Codziennie usiłowała go namówić na medytowanie z innymi mieszkańcami squatu, rozklejanie ogłoszeń o kolejnych przestępstwach korporacji i imprezy. Jakby nie mieli na karkach gorącego oddechu nawigatorów! Ktoś musiał pozostać trzeźwy chociaż Avallac’h wiele by dał żeby to nie musiał być on.  
Jeszcze chwila obowiązkowej, grzecznościowej rozmowy z przypadkową d’hoine z wspólnoty - nudna, przyziemna, pozbawiona sensu.  
Gdy wszystkie obowiązki były odbębnione elf poszedł spać mimo, że było jeszcze wcześnie. Spanie było przyjemne. Zasypiając Avallac’h coraz częściej wchodził w świat życzeń i melancholijnej tęsknoty. Doskonale wiedział, że ulice, które przemierzał nie są prawdziwe, a budynki, których murów dotykał nie były realne ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że coraz chętniej kładł się odrobinę wcześniej. Odbył już kilka absurdalnych rozmów ze swoimi uczniami, z Caranthirem, który w jego snach zupełnie się na niego nie złościł, z Auberonem – wciąż żywym ale już trzymającym w ręku feralną fiolkę i z uśmiechniętą Elis. Czasem Avallac’h widział na moście sylwetkę Lary ale nie chciała przyjść do niego w snach. Gdy docierał do miejsca, w którym stała – już jej nie było. Potem nadchodził ranek i kolejny monotonny dzień mieszania wciąż tych samych składników i odbywania tych samych nieciekawych rozmów tylko w różnej konfiguracji. Chędożona Zireael też nie robiła zbytnich postępów.  
Gdy tylko zamknął oczy i odpłynął znalazł się w Tir na Lia w gabinecie Auberona, takim jaki był za jego życia. Szykowała się kolejna dziwna rozmowa, ale przynajmniej rozmówca był inteligentny i należał do tej samej rasy. Avallac’h spojrzał przez okno. W Tir na Lia nigdy nie padał śnieg, a tu z ciemnej, czarnej chmury sypało i płatki spadały najpierw w dół, a potem leciały w górę. Śnieg padający w górę.  
\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy Eredin. – rzucił nawet nie patrząc za siebie – Powiedz Caranthirowi, że trochę mu nie wyszło ze śniegiem. Połapałem się.  
\- Nie prosiłem go żeby cię próbował zmylić. Ledwo udało mu się w ogóle mnie tu …dostarczyć. A i tak mówił, że zawdzięcza to temu, że sam nas tak rozpaczliwie wzywałeś.  
Avallac’h się odwrócił. Eredin siedział w pełnej płytowej na krześle przy stole. Jego hełm i miecz spoczywały koło butelki z jakimś ciemnym alkoholem. Na twarzy Eredina widniał roztarty ślad krwi, a jego oczy płonęły złośliwością i gwałtowną agresją. Eredin spojrzał w lustro.  
\- Tak mnie widzisz? –zaśmiał się – Jako zagrożenie? Boisz się? A przychodzę przecież jako przyjaciel, którego sam wzywałeś.  
\- Nie wzywałem cię. A strach jest zdrową reakcją pomagającą zachować życie.  
\- Oczywiście, że wzywałeś. Wszystkich, do których miałeś sentyment. Kochanych, lubianych, szanowanych. Inteligencja nie chroni nikogo przed instynktem stadnym. Był kiedyś taki rysunek z piramidą wiesz? Coś z masłem. Wszystkie zwierzęta stadne wzywają swoich. Wilki wyją, małpy krzyczą, ludzie robią to samo co małpy…  
\- Klacze się źrebią, suki się szczenią, a rybki się kocą. Masz jeszcze jakieś rewelacje dla mnie? Zatęskniło mi się do domu. Porozmawiałbym z kimś komu nie trzeba wszystkiego tłumaczyć. Nie zamierzam się tego wypierać. Ale nie dramatyzuj. Przyszedłeś się pośmiać, czy coś załatwić? – zakpił Avallac’h odrobinę zbyt wesoło.  
\- Nie dramatyzuję. Ale bądźmy szczerzy. Powinieneś był mnie wyrzucić ze swojego snu zanim miałem szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć. Bo z każdym słowem udzielasz mi informacji. Już wiem, że są trzy światy, w których nie ma cię na pewno. A zamieniliśmy może trzy zdania. Nierozsądnie. Z tego wnoszę, że dobrze, ze przyszedłem teraz, bo za dwa miesiące rzuciłbyś mi się na szyję i zrobiłoby się niezręcznie.  
\- Wymiana informacji działa w dwie strony. Dalej nie masz pojęcia po jakich światach skaczemy. Nawet nie wiesz w jakich sektorach. – jako, że od kilku miesięcy byli w tym samym świecie to była zwyczajna dezinformacja – I nadal się boisz, że będziesz ostatnim królem Tir na Lia. Stąd śnieg prawda? Ten twój strach przesącza się do snu. Ja przynajmniej mam przyjemne noce. Ty się męczysz noc i dzień.  
Eredin uniósł ręce w parodii obronnego gestu.  
\- Nooo…ale mi powiedziałeś. Aż mi w pięty poszło. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to ty skaczesz jak szalony po światach, sam i bez nadziei na powrót. Bo załóżmy nawet, że wygrasz, uciekniecie nam i wręcz załóżmy, że ten twój plan się powiedzie. Dobrze. Białego Zimna nie ma. I co? Myślisz, że będziesz mógł wrócić do Tir na Lia jakby nigdy nic? Choćby dla zasady i dla przykładu zrobię z ciebie kołnierz Lisie jeśli teraz nie oddasz Zireael. Zabić cię nie zabiję ale zapominasz, że jest jeszcze coś takiego jak jakość życia.  
Widział, że trafił, bo Avallac’h odchylił się z niechęcią. Na jego twarz wypełzło coś na kształt niepokoju.  
\- Strasz mnie dalej tym co będzie jak wrócę. Dajesz mi tym motywację do ucieczki. I zakończę tą rozmowę, gdy tylko zechcę. – to była tak słaba riposta, że Eredin od razu wyczuł, że Avallac’h nie włożył w nią serca.  
\- Ja cię nie straszę. Tylko proponuję ci żebyś skończył z tym wariactwem i wrócił do Tir na Lia z Zireael. Cała awantura rozejdzie się po kościach. A gdy minie trochę czasu i nasi zapomną dam ci miejsce w mojej radzie. No Avallac’h. Przecież masz już dosyć.  
\- Mogę jeszcze poczekać Eredin. Wątpliwa przyjemność spotkania z tobą twarzą w twarz będzie tym większa.– zakpił obojętnie Avallac’h ale ruszył się spod okna i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko adwersarza. Nie mógł nic poradzić na fakt, że to była pierwsza interesująca rozmowa, którą prowadził od roku. Nieważne, że osobnik, z którym ją odbywał przed chwilą mu groził. Po co wyrzucać Eredina? Co komu szkodzi chwila przepychanek słownych.  
\- No właśnie - skwitował Eredin – Sam sobie przeczysz. Co innego deklarujesz, co innego robisz. „motywacja do ucieczki”, „wątpliwa przyjemność” i „nie dramatyzuj”. A przyszedłeś.  
\- Jak w Tir na Lia? – Wiedzący nie zamierzał zaprzeczać faktom.  
\- Twoi podwładni... ekhem – byli - kupili nam trochę czasu w zagrożonych prowincjach. Caranthir awansował. Mamy spore problemy z jednorożcami. Technicznie rzecz biorąc współpracujesz z ludźmi oraz z jednorożcami zarazem. No nie bądź człowiekiem. Przecież widzisz, że mamy już wystarczająco wiele kłopotów. Nie bądź następnym.– nie było to subtelne ale rozmówca był podatny na bajki o domu, wystarczyło spojrzeć na to jak chłonął tą opowieść. Na ostatnie słowa jednak skrzywił się nieznacznie z niesmakiem.  
\- Jeśli masz zamiar bawić się w takie insynuacje to drzwi są za tobą.  
Eredin wstał.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz. – wstał ze swojego miejsca i odwrócił się do drzwi. Raz….dwa…  
\- Czekaj – zatrzymał go Wiedzący sam zdziwiony gwałtownością swojego zachowania. Chcąc złagodzić wrażenie przeszedł do spraw praktycznych – Co z emigrantami?  
„No” – Eredin się zatrzymał i usiadł. Avallac’h, który miał potrzeby emocjonalne to było dla niego coś nowego. Dowódcy Czerwonych Jeźdźców rzadko udawało się go rozgryźć – zawsze takiego poukładanego, samodzielnego, logicznego i chłodnego - a teraz? Niemal błagał o to żeby mu opowiadać o świecie Aen Elle.  
\- A jak myślisz? Musisz nam z tym pomóc. To przecież twój obowiązek, chyba nie zapomniałeś. Słuchaj – to już nawet nie jest zabawne. – na gadki o obowiązku Avallac’h zawsze był podatny. Ale ten tylko znów potrząsnął głową.  
\- Bawisz się w coś w czym nie jesteś dobry Eredin. Manipulować to ty możesz co najwyżej długością popręgu. Nie wrócę do Tir na Lia z Zireael.  
\- Z Zireael. A sam? Zostaw tę dziewczynę i wracaj. Choćby od razu – zaproponował Eredin – Słuchaj – dostaniesz burę, pokrzyczę trochę i tyle. Dorzucę ci do miejsca w radzie jeszcze fundusze, o które prosiłeś jeszcze Auberona.  
„A potem odłowię spokojnie dziewczynę, gdy przestaniesz jej udostępniać dyskretne portale”. Zerknął kontem oka w lustro. Dobrze mu szło. Kiedy ostatnio miał na sobie tą luźną, zieloną bluzę? Pewnie w tym samym okresie kiedy nosił tyle warkoczyków, bo sądził, że to się podoba dziewczynom. Wtedy obaj się tak czesali. Obaj też spędzali większość wolnego czasu szukając dziewczyn do poderwania, a potem dyskutując czemu nie udało im się poderwać żadnych dziewczyn. Ledwo wchodzili w dorosłość. Żadnej rywalizacji, żadnych konfliktów interesów, żadnej polityki. Ale Avallac’h pokręcił głową.  
\- To ty się wycofaj. Dostaniesz Zireael jak już zrobi co do niej należy. Przewiązaną wstążką.  
\- Za duże ryzyko. Czas nas naciska. Wróć chociaż na Midivaerne. Będę miał pretekst, że tego dnia gwałtowne zachowanie króla może ściągnąć gniew przodków na całe nasze królestwo. Akurat mi trochę pomożesz, zobaczysz się z przyjaciółmi i rodziną. – „jakbyś miał jakichś przyjaciół oprócz mnie” - To jest jeden dzień. Potem znów wrócimy do zabawy, znów będziesz odreagowywał brak młodzieńczego buntu, a ja będę cię ścigał.  
\- Zabawne. Świetny pomysł żeby zdradzić naszą lokalizację. Albo kontynuować zabawę bez głowy. – mruknął Wiedzący opierając czoło na rękach. Tak bardzo chciał móc przystać na tą propozycję, że zaczynał szukać racjonalnych powodów, dla których powinien ją przyjąć. Przywołał pamięć mistrza numer dwa żeby pomógł mu znaleźć pretekst. Zjawił się jednak ten pierwszy. „Przestań być egoistą – powiedział – Czy ty w ogóle myślisz? Wierzysz mu, że ci pójdzie na rękę? Porażka. Przecież to się nie trzyma kupy”. „Akurat przypadkiem ma rację” – powiedział w głowie Crevana głos mistrza numer dwa. No więc Avallac’h posłusznie wziął się w garść.  
\- Obiecuję, że dam na ten dzień wolne nawigatorom. W imię naszej przyjaźni. No… Przecież to i twój obowiązek – utrzymać status quo. – kusił Eredin. Jeszcze chwilka i pana Mądrego zgubi własne dotychczasowe zapatrzenie w szkiełko, racjonalność i chłodną kalkulacja. „A wtedy na Midivaerne dostaniesz durny czarowniku dwimerytową bransoletkę.” – obiecał mu w myślach Eredin. A koordynaty Zireael też się znajdą. Każdego dało się przecież odpowiednio urobić. Wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio długo naciskać. Przyjaznym gestem położył jasnowłosemu elfowi rękę na przedramieniu.  
\- Może do tego rytuału nie potrzebna jest wcale cała krew Zireael. Wtedy każdy z nas dostanie swoją szansę. Podzielimy się jak przyjaciele. – zażartował. Odrobinie zbyt przyjaźnie, odrobinę zbyt beztrosko i protekcjonalnie.  
Avallac’h powoli cofnął ramię. Jego dawny chłód wrócił, odchylił się na krześle.  
\- Nie Eredin. – powiedział – Koniec końców – stawka jest za wysoka. Jeśli wygram – jeśli jesteś moim przyjacielem – pozwolisz mi wrócić do naszego świata, oszczędzisz mi dwimerytu i stabilnego zatrudnienia w przemyśle wydobywczym. Jeśli przegram - dam ci opis rytuału ze zwoju, który spaliłem.  
\- Bezwarunkowo? Myślałem, że chociaż zażądasz czegoś w zamian jak zwykle. – zakpił zjadliwie Eredin. Było tak blisko.  
\- Nie obrażajmy nawzajem swojej inteligencji.  
\- Umówmy się, że gdy przegrasz i dasz mi ten opis to ja w ramach łaski oszczędzę ci wygnania, czy kamieniołomów. Zamiast tego będzie dwimeryt i posłużysz Imlerithowi jako sparingpartner. Co ty na to? – warknął ciemnowłosy elf. Chwycił tamtego znów za przedramię i pociągnął do przodu tak żeby musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Gdzie siedzicie z Zireael - zapytał niespodziewanie – W którym świecie?  
Po ścianach pałacu przebiegły cienie i jasne plamy światła. Śnieg za oknami zaczął gęstnieć aż uformował kwiaty tarniny, a struktura słojów na stole pod palcami Eredina zmieniła się wyraźnie. Elf odwrócił się i zobaczył, że siedzą w otoczonej z trzech stron ścianami, zadaszonej altanie w pałacowym ogrodzie. Potem z miękkiej, równo przyciętej murawy wynurzyły się białe grzyby, które rosły, rosły, nabierały kanciastych kształtów, struktury i faktury. Perspektywa się zmieniła i jasna linia horyzontu rozpłynęła się po murawie stając się brukowaną białym kamieniem ulicą Tir na Lia. Grzyby – teraz budynki rosły, rosły aż po same chmury… W stolicy nie było tak wysokich domów. Wysokie budynki i światła? To był konkret.  
Avallac’h wyszarpnął ramię ze znów okrytej zbrojną rękawicą dłoni bez żadnego wysiłku.  
\- Na litość Eredin. Ćwiczyłem umysł setki lat – nie zdradzi mnie w taki sposób. Naprawdę pali ci się grunt pod stopami i…  
\- A może – przerwał mu Eredin– jest tak jak mi ostatnio ktoś mówił? Nie chcesz się przyznać przed samym sobą, że chcesz wrócić. Musiałbyś wtedy uznać swoją słabość. A ty chcesz utrzymać swój wizerunek za wszelką cenę. Więc podświadomie pragniesz porażki. Poniósł byś jakąś tam karę i byłoby po wszystkim, co? Jeszcze tylko wpierdol i wakacje. Dlatego ze mną rozmawiasz. Liczysz podświadomie, że przy okazji sprzedasz mi jakąś informację, zupełnie nie intencjonalnie. I nie wycofasz się sam tylko cię pokonam, złapię i zmuszę do powrotu. A ty będziesz mógł sobie powtarzać, że zrobiłeś wszystko co w twojej mocy. Pewnie już teraz Zireael jakoś tak dziwnie nie robi postępów. Mimo, że tak się starasz ją dobrze uczyć.  
Avallac’h pogardliwie wygiął usta.  
\- Powiedz Ge’elsowi, że to że jego siostra lubi na siłę to nie znaczy że musi przenosić to na mnie. No chyba że to Imlerith dorabia ideologię do swoich „podbojów miłosnych”, bo przeczytał coś czego nie rozumie i teraz próbuje dopasować rzeczywistość do swoich zboczeń. A nie. – parsknął - Zapomniałem, że Zireael opowiadała mi waszą uroczą rozmowę w altance nad rzeczką opodal krzaczka jeszcze w stolicy. Przeczytaj jakąś drugą książkę o psychologii, dobrze? Będziesz miał dwie teorie do stosowania zamiennie, gdy zechcesz znów udawać intelektualistę.  
Eredinowi zrzedła mina  
\- Tylko bez niesmacznych podtekstów.  
\- Niesmaczna to była twoja teoria.  
\- A jednak nadal tu siedzimy. – zauważył Eredin. Po chwili zamyślenia dodał – Ge’els naprawdę chędoży własną siostrę?  
Avallac’h parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Prędzej ona jego. Ma muskuły jak węzły.  
Eredin też się zaśmiał – wbrew swojej woli. Potem spoważniał.  
\- Dobrze ci radze – następnym razem, gdy wpadniemy na trop Zireael – zejdź mi z drogi albo źle się to dla ciebie skończy.  
\- Następnym wróć z ciekawszą propozycją.  
Eredin wstał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że się nacieszyłeś. Uznaj rozmowę za łaskę z mojej strony. Już nie przyjdę więc nie proś.  
\- Od tej łaski zaraz przewróci mi się w głowie.  
\- Może już ci się przewróciło. – zimno skwitował Eredin zanim zniknął.  
Avallac’h oparł głowę na blacie stołu, oderwał ją od poduszki i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. To był najwyższy czas żeby wynosić się do innego świata.


	8. Barter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czasem nawet najlepiej zaplanowana wyprawa nie idzie tak jak powinna...

\- Smacznego. – wesoło pożyczył Isengrimowi Faoiltiarnie Dijkstra. Elf z zawstydzeniem wyjął z ust palec i przestał obgryzać paznokcie – Podobno niektóre elfy z niedożywienia jedzą dziwne rzeczy.   
Elf spojrzał na byłego szpiega z niechęcią.  
\- Nie mam dzisiaj nastroju na żarty. – odszczeknął się. Przez głowę przemknęło mu, że gdyby dodał jeszcze, że boli go głowa i że Dijkstra pewnie słyszy to cały czas tylko, że od kobiet to wyszłaby zgrabna riposta. Na riposty jednak też nie miał ochoty. Czytał listy i czuł się coraz bardziej zły. Przede wszystkim na d’hoine ale przed samym sobą musiał przyznać, że rozpoznaje pod tą wściekłością coś, czego już dawno nie miał. Coś co nie dawało mu się we znaki już od dawna, od pierwszych lat w partyzantce. Wyrzuty sumienia. I idealizm. Oraz choroba weneryczna. Ostatnie pieniądze. Ochota na flaczki… W sumie wielu rzeczy nie miał po pierwszym roku w partyzantce.   
Siedział sobie wygodnie i bezpiecznie w Zerrikanii. W jednym domu z człowiekiem, który kazał założyć Drakenborg. Z tępicielem nieludzi, którego powinien był zadusić gołymi rękami, gdy tylko go zobaczył! A Boreas to niby lepszy? Członek armii, która nie dotrzymała własnych umów, członek narodu, który był winny ugody cintryjskiej! A jego biedni towarzysze? Spojrzał w listy: „…ja jusz z więzienia wyszedłem. Jak wydobrzeję pewnie znów do lasu pójdę. Co innego mam robić? W miastach nikt elfów do pracy przyjmować nie chce. Myśmy głodni som…” Tak pisał Eldir. Faoiltiarna odruchowo poprawił błąd w „już” i „są”. Dol Blathana trwało dopóki było na rękę Nilfgardowi ale byłych Wiewiórek nie chciało przyjmować, w Verden walczyły odbudowane komanda, podobno nawet państwo równości i braterstwa ludzko – elfiego chcieli zakładać ale nic z tego oczywiście nie wyszło. Iorweth wylizał się jak się okazywało, chociaż stracił oko. Gdyby Isengrim był małostkowy powiedziałby, że dobrze mu tak i ten się śmieje kto się śmieje ostatni. Ale małostkowy nie był i nie zamierzał zachowywać się złośliwie z powodu jakiejś tam przypadkowej, dowcipnej uwagi sprzed kilku lat. Co to było? Coś o jego nieudanej operacji plastycznej?   
Cała masa byłych Wiewiórek i weteranów z Vriheddu poszła właśnie do komand dowodzonych przez wistunów Iorwetha. Iorweth, trzeba mu to było przyznać, robił co mógł żeby nie pozwolić swoich podwładnych powybijać. Nawet zgodził się na tą śmieszną inicjatywę w Verden. Ilarinn napisała wręcz, że podobno wychędożył smoka żeby to państwo powstało ale od Yeavina Faoiltiarna dowiedział się, że ona ostatnio brała bardzo dużo fisstechu i bez działki nie wychodziła nawet na próg. Próg burdelu zresztą. Nic dziwnego, że widziała smoki chędożone przez elfy. Przynajmniej nie elfy chędożone przez smoki.  
Wielu elfów – weteranów nie poszło już jednak do komand. Byli zmęczeni i złamani beznadziejną walką i tułaczką, zrozpaczeni po ostatecznym odrzuceniem przez to ich wymarzone Dol Blathana.   
Po chwili namysłu Faoiltiarna wziął czystą kartkę papieru i zaczął pisać. Dijkstra przyglądał się mu uważnie i podejrzliwie.

Pięć miesięcy później…  
Świecił księżyc, a Faoiltiarna, zamiast po elfiemu weń się wpatrywać i wymyślać metafory, sprawdzał ekwipunek. Lina – jest, suszone mięso i owoce – są, wełniane onuce – Dijkstra śmiał się cały miesiąc, podczas którego elf robił je na drutach – są, kolce na buty – są. Wiedziony odwiecznym instynktem, a może kosmicznym przymusem dołożył do ekwipunku jeszcze pudełka z napisem: „Śledź w pomidorach” i „Przysmak śniadaniowy”. Potem napisał zdawkowy list dla współlokatorów i zarzucił ekwipunek na plecy. Po namyśle zdjął go i wyjął z plecaka spodnie na zmianę, kostkę mydła, drugą linę i węzełki do asekuracji. A co tam. Asekuracja była dla słabych – pójdą powiązani liną, czy to komuś kiedyś zaszkodziło? W minus dwudziestu stopniach i tak nikt nie poczuje braku mydła, a spodnie…po prostu upierze po drodze.   
No. Czas był idealny - jutro była jego kolejka sprzątania. Komu w drogę temu… Wziął kawałek słoniny i natarł nią zawiasy w drzwiach zanim ostrożnie, powoli nacisnął na klamkę. Przemknął się przez korytarzyk i sień korzystając z wieloletniego doświadczenia zgromadzonego przez lata podkradania się do wrogów wśród gęstego, leśnego poszycia. Elfia zręczność pozwoliła mu w ostatniej chwili uniknąć potknięcia się o, bloede caerme, zostawione jak zwykle na środku buty Boreasa. Jednak ludzie to byli ciemni. Żeby zostawiać buty w przedpokoju…zero elegancji. Wiadoma rzecz, że buty powinny stać w kuchni przy palenisku. Jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie.   
Faoiltiarna zerknął, czy jego odrobinę cięższy krok, gdy odzyskiwał równowagę nie obudził któregoś ze współlokatorów. Chwilę trwał w całkowitym bezruchu nasłuchując hałasów z głębi domu, ale usłyszał tylko odległe szczekanie burka sąsiadów. To bydle zawsze przypominało sobie o szczekaniu w środku nocy… Elf ruszył dalej powtarzając numer ze słoniną i zawiasami. Wykradł się ostrożnie na chłodne, nocne powietrze i już całkiem beztrosko jednym susem przesadził płot. NO! Udało się.  
\- Mam cię! Tak jak myślałem! – usłyszał jadowity głos Dijkstry – Co? „Wracaj wodzu bo zle się dzieje” i znów ci zapachniało zabijanie ludzi?   
Faoiltiarna zastygł w pół ruchu. No nie.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – półgębkiem wymamrotał elf spoglądając na stojącą w cieniu stodoły, potężną sylwetkę Dijkstry.  
\- Stary… nie da się niepostrzeżenie sklarować siedemdziesięciu metrów liny. - z niedowierzaniem stwierdził szpieg. – Poza tym – trzydzieści króliczych skórek nie starczy na narzutę na łóżko, którą twierdziłeś, ze chcesz zrobić. Sprawa stała się ewidentna, gdy nagle zainteresowałeś się szydełkowaniem. Rok temu gdy daliśmy ci z Boreasem na urodziny galenę, stwierdziłeś, że jakoś zawsze nierówno nałożysz i nie chcesz używać. Naturalne piękno znaczy się. A tu nagle robisz sobie na szydełku dwa szaliki długie na dwa metry. Dwa. – poza tym Dijkstra podejrzał, co Faoiltiarna pisał w liście ale nie zamierzał ujawniać informacji, że umie wywnioskować treść pisma z ruchów pióra. To się jeszcze mogło przydać.  
Nie było już sensu się wypierać ale elf postanowił powykręcać się trochę żeby nie skapitulować tak od razu przed człowiekiem.  
\- Nudzi mi się. Idę się wspinać. A z tymi szalikami – czuję się urażony. Jeden był dla ciebie, a drugi dla Boreasa. Boreasowi szalika pożałujesz?  
\- Nigdy nie słyszałem głupszego kłamstwa. Co ty powiedziałeś na Tanedd? Podobno jak tylko spojrzałeś w dół to zbladłeś jak ściana i „sam sobie skacz Rience”. Poważnie – razem przechodziliśmy przez te góry ostatnią razą i dwukrotnie mówiłeś, że się rozmyśliłeś i wracasz do Redanii! Ty masz lęk wysokości…Wolf. – z politowaniem powiedział Dijkstra. Elf nawet nie mrugnął.  
\- Postanowiłem walczyć z własnymi słabościami. – stwierdził utrzymując przy tym minę pokerzysty.   
\- A…chyba, że tak. To znaczy, że potrzebujesz partnera do liny. Służę pomocą. – zaoferował się „Sigi”.   
\- Nie chcę cię fatygować. Naprawdę nie musisz. Chociaż trochę ruchu by ci nie zaszkodziło. – uprzejmym tonem krygował się elf.  
\- Oooo….ale to żaden kłopot. W końcu jesteśmy kolegami. Z dala od mojej świątyni i od twojego zakładu rzemieślniczego wytwarzającego …co tym razem? Bo tak często się mylisz, że wygląda mi na to, że on jest wielobranżowy. – faktycznie. Elf najpierw twierdził, że sprzedawał warzywa. Wpadł na tym, że nie odróżniał rukwi od sałaty. Potem okazało się, że to były owoce. Jedynie wersja z kupcem winnym miała w sobie szczyptę prawdy. Faoiltiarna z pewnością był winny wszystkiego, co by się mu zarzuciło. Jednej rzeczy Dijkstra nie przewidział. Tego co nastąpiło potem…   
\- A co ja niby mam zrobić Dijkstra!? – wybuchł elf - Teraz to już muszę tam iść! Jak oni przejdą góry sami?! A jak się pogubią?! Pewnie są niedożywieni. Ranni. Nie dajcie bogowie ktoś się poślizgnie! Albo się rozchoruje. No bądź raz elfem Dijkstra!   
Dijkstra w całej swojej karierze najeżonej zadziwiającymi informacjami nie widział takiego dziwa.  
\- Faoiltiarna – powiedział ze zdumieniem – ty stary sukinkocie - ty jesteś kokoszka. Gadasz jak stara baba! Biedactwa bezradne. Kto by pomyślał. Może im jeszcze ciepłe gacie weźmiesz?  
Spojrzał na zakłopotanego elfa, na jego zażenowaną minę i gruchnął śmiechem. Okiennice skrzypnęły i koło nich otworzyło się okno Boreasa. Boreas wychylił się zaspany i zły.  
\- Przestańcie się drzeć! Noc jest. Zamkniecie się w końcu, czy się pozabijacie? W tym momencie oba wyjścia mnie urządzają, byle od podwórka, a nie od frontu i po cichu. Po drugie puść go Dijkstra, po trzecie Faoiltiarna – dom jest za mały żebyś w nim trzymał kumpli z wojska. Po czwarte przestańcie się wyzywać od… używać słów, które zaraz doprowadzą do bójki. Szczególnie tych na „D” i na „F”. – z tymi słowami zatrzasnął zamaszyście okiennice. Przez chwilę panowała cisza przerywana tylko szczekaniem z zagrody sąsiadów.  
\- No dobra Wolf. – grzecznie i szeptem powiedział Dijkstra – Pójdę z tobą, tak dla bezpieczeństwa i upewnienia się że nie wracasz na przykład, zupełnie bez powodu, do Redanii żeby znów otworzyć sklep winny. Ale chyba nie sądzisz, że będę tu mieszkał z twoimi…partnerami w interesach.   
Faoiltiarna uśmiechnął się beztrosko jak wilk na widok samotnego jagniątka.   
\- Będę ich trzymał w swoim pokoju.   
\- I sam wyprowadzał, jasne. Nie. Wracam do Redanii. Nie tylko ty masz swoje listy.  
\- I co będziesz tam robił? – zdumiał się elf.   
\- Cóż… to proste. Sprowadzał z Zerrikanii to, czego w Redanii jest mało i eksportował do Zerrikanii to, czego w Redanii jest zdecydowanie za dużo.   
\- Tak? Czyli co dokładnie?  
Dijkstra westchnął głęboko. Czekała go długa, mozolna droga w towarzystwie tego elfiego bandyty.  
\- Przyprawy i Wiewiórki.   
\- I skąd weźmiesz te Wiewiórki, Sigi, żeby je wwozić do Redanii. – parsknął ironicznie Faoiltiarna.   
\- Nie przeginaj Wolf. Lepiej szukaj dobrego dostawcy pieprzu.


	9. Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nauczanie to podobno powołanie. A jak powołania brakuje to można szukać sobie innych rozrywek. Na przykład oglądać znaczki z koleżanką. A wtedy młodzi spuszczeni z oka, cóż, zachowują się jak młodzi.  
> Przy okazji rozważania o tym co jest nieładnym zachowaniem w różnych grupach społecznych :D W nieistniejącym świecie. Takie to przydatne życiowo...

\- A może byśmy tak… - zaczął Wiedzący Aedan. Generał Araviddien nazywana przez kadetów „Siekierą” ze względu na ostry profil i ulubioną broń, usiadła koło niego na placu treningowym i lekko obciągnęła koszulę na szczupłym, umięśnionym brzuszku. Aedan pamiętał jeszcze czasy, kiedy była tak próżna, że kazała przerabiać swoje wojskowe koszule, by były mocno pasowane w talii i odpowiednio wydekoltowane. Niestety czasy te minęły bezpowrotnie. Tak to było. Za młodu wszyscy się stroili, zabiegali, uważali, że takie drobiazgi mają znaczenie. Potem jako starsze elfy wiedzieli już, że krój płaszcza czy wielkość dekoltu nie jest istotna ale bardzo koncentrowali się na tym by stroje odpowiadały roli społecznej, którą pełnili. Wojskowi okrągłą dobę chodzili w mundurach, nawet na obiad do mamy, urzędnicy w płaszczach z emblematami rangi, Wiedzący obowiązkowo ubierali się na granatowo - niebiesko i wszędzie tachali widoczny amulet – znak urzędu choćby szli na zapiekankę za róg. A potem, pomyślał Aedan, elf wchodził w ten wiek kiedy każdy już wiedział kim jest, większość osób mogła go pocałować w nos, a ubranie było dobierane na zasadzie – „byle było czyste”. No właśnie. Żałował, że jednak się nie wystroił, bo Aravi powiedziała:  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie pozabijają się przecież. A my byśmy w tym czasie…  
\- Nie! – odpowiedziała znowu patrząc na wybierających amulety i drewnianą broń kadetów.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ile razy mam powtarzać. Jęczysz jak ghul zaproszony na kremację, Aedan. Zapomniałeś już jak było ostatnio, gdy „my sobie w tym czasie”? Oni mają w przyszłości współpracować. Współpracować, a nie próbować się nawzajem zabijać! – i nogi miała takie długie… Krągłe uda…- Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?  
\- Tak…nie próbować się nawzajem zabijać. To był tylko jeden wypadek. Zresztą – połamane żebra to nic takiego. Zrosły się przecież. I oficjalnie przeprosiłem.– tłumaczył się Aedan.  
\- Jaki wypadek? Przypadkiem wyrzuciła dzieciaka pięć metrów w górę i celowo nie wyhamowała upadku? – Aravi ściągnęła jedwabiste brwi robiąc zagniewaną minkę. – I co mi po twoich przeprosinach skoro nawet nie wyciągnąłeś wniosków. Jak tylko znikniemy za drzwiami to skończą się uprzejmości.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. To już nie są dzieci tylko młode, prawie dorosłe osobniki. Za naszych czasów już by gdzieś walczyli albo w inny sposób przyczyniali się do sukcesu królestwa. Zresztą – obcy mag raczej by też się nie bawił w uprzejmości takie jak wyhamowywanie upadku więc niech twoi się przyzwyczajają.  
\- Trzydzieści lat to niby jest dorosły? A twoi uczniowie też muszą się przyzwyczajać żeby na widok wojownika z mieczem nie robili tak… - zrobiła komicznie przerażoną minkę i zasłoniła głowę ramionami. Aedan westchnął. Co za wstyd. Ile jeszcze będzie mu to wypominała? To było pięćset lat temu. Tak to było u Aen Elle. Jedno potknięcie i pięćset lat wypominania.  
\- Aravi, patrz jak grzecznie rozmawiają. Może jednak byśmy tak…na momencik tylko? – wskazał Aedan na uśmiechających się do siebie kadetów i kandydatów na Wiedzących. Niektórzy nawet podawali sobie dłonie w geście koleżeństwa. Aravi spojrzała na bukoliczny obraz i zaczęła się zastanawiać. Faktycznie obiecująco niegroźnie to wyglądało.

\- Trochę ich dużo. – stwierdziła z powątpiewaniem Ida zwracają się do trójki swoich współtowarzyszy – Raz moglibyśmy ćwiczyć w odwrotnych proporcjach.  
\- Wtedy byłoby niesprawiedliwie. Jesteśmy od nich silniejsi. – stwierdziła Lara zawiązując na boku rzemienie ochronnego, pikowanego kaftana. Oczywiście pod spodem nosiła też własnoręcznie zrobiony amulet – barierę. Ida uniosła z powątpiewaniem brew. Twierdzenie Lary było prawdziwe tylko i wyłącznie dopóki tamci nie znaleźli się na odległość krótszą niż długość ich ramienia przedłużonego ćwiczebną bronią. Nie wyraziła jednak wątpliwości żeby nie sugerować, że się boi.  
\- Chodzi raczej o to kochanie, że nasi ulubieni mistrzowie próbują symulować faktyczne proporcje. Nie będziemy mieli luksusu pracy grupowej Laro. Nawet jeśli niektórzy z nas zostaną w stolicy. – słodkim głosem powiedziała Enid. Nikt nie zareagował na ten przytyk – złośliwości były raczej na porządku dziennym. Czwarty członek grupy milczał patrząc zachwyconym wzrokiem na Larę. Podał jej hełm, gdy tylko wyciągnęła po niego rękę. Lara zaczęła upychać delikatne, platynowo jasne włosy. Jej towarzysze byli już przygotowani.  
\- Plan jest prosty – podjęła Lara – Crevan bierze flagę bo biega najszybciej, każdy z nas wkłada coś za kaftan i niech kadeci zgadują, które z nas ją ma. Szansa, ze znajdą flagę za pierwszym zamachem jest niewielka. Aha – zetrzyjmy im te uśmieszki z ust.  
\- Zajmę się zgubieniem ich w tym budynku. Niech trochę pobiegają w koło po moich labiryntach. – zaproponowała Ida.  
\- Tylko nas nie zgub. Jak ostatnio. – mruknęła Lara.- Ja się zajmę wyrzucaniem ich portalami – pułapkami.  
\- Może w Góry Sine? – uśmiechnęła się Enid – Ponad sześć tysięcy metrów wysokości do wyboru. To będzie pouczające, gdy dostaną w pigułce niewygody i cierpienia, które..  
\- Wiemy Enid, wiemy. Mówisz nam o tym cały czas. – ze znudzeniem przerwała jej Lara. – Chyba musimy zaczynać.  
Odwrócili się i uśmiechnęli przyjaźnie do kadetów. Kadeci odpowiedzieli miłymi uśmiechami. Albo przynajmniej uśmiechami.  
\- Słuchajcie – plan jest prosty. – szeptem powiedział do swoich towarzyszy ciemnowłosy kadet wkładając pod kaftan amulet ochronny - Wasza trójka bierze Larę, bliźniaki i Veanta gonią Idę, Aradel z paniami – Enid…Nie panowie, naprawdę, lepiej żeby dziewczyny ją goniły, wy tracicie głowy na sam widok. Zróbmy to jak trzeba. Ja z Cichym i Ferlem łapiemy Crevana. Jeśli byśmy ich zgubili – tu jest plan budynku. Podzielcie się piętrami i pokojami. To będą nasze rewiry łowieckie. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że najlepiej jak najszybciej skrócić dystans i zedrzeć im paski z ubrań? Aha! Postarajcie się złapać któreś na zaklęciach po tym jak stracą paski. Siekiera na pewno będzie chciała usłyszeć jak oszukują.  
Kadeci zamruczeli ze znudzeniem, że tak, wiedzą i to już od wielu miesięcy.  
\- No więc pokażmy aroganckim draniom, że nie są królami stworzenia.  
Na środek wyszła Araviddien i stanęła na lekko rozstawionych kształtnych nogach.  
\- Dla nowych – każdy z was ma na ubraniu przyszyte dwa paski. Utrata obu oznacza, że nie żyjecie. Wypadacie z rozgrywki z natychmiastowym skutkiem. Utrata jednego oznacza, że tracicie jeden punkt. Potem podliczymy punkty żeby sprawdzić waszą skuteczność. Państwo z Akademii uciekają z flagą, kadeci gonią. Możecie się bawić w budynku i za nim ale nie dalej. Kto ma flagę - ten wygrywa. I nie chcę tym razem widzieć niehonorowych zagrywek,, czy też dowodów złej woli. To są tylko ćwiczenia. Ty i ty, powtórzcie.  
Losowo wybrani członkowie obu grup bez problemu powtórzyli zasady jednak Araviddien nie miała wątpliwości. Z doświadczenia, którego nabrała w ciągu setek lat pracy jako dowódca, wiedziała, że nie ma tak prostego polecenia i tak jasnych zasad by podwładny czegoś nie pomylił. Można było tylko zminimalizować straty.  
\- Zaczynajcie – krzyknęła Araviddien – Nie mamy całego dnia.  
Oczywiście mieli ale zanim zaczęło się uczyć młodych, że nie muszą się spieszyć należało ich nauczyć trzymać w miarę przyzwoite tempo tego „nie spieszenia się”. Na tym polegało bycie elfem – na śpieszeniu się powoli i nie zabieganiu o różne rzeczy tak, by je dostać. 

Faktycznie grzecznie ćwiczyli. Nikt nie próbował nawet nikomu wykłóć oka jak ze zdziwieniem zauważyła Aravi. Spojrzała na Aedana. Był już stary ale ona też nie była najmłodsza. No już minęło trochę czasu od ostatniego razu. Osiemdziesiąt lat? Może sto? I nie był taki najgorszy jak na Wiedzącego. Uświadamiała sobie to od ponad pięciuset lat od dnia kiedy przyłożyła mu drewnianym mieczem w głowę. Nie wypadało tak na służbie ale w sumie – już nie walczyła czynnie, a szkolenie kadetów to nie bitwa i było takie nudne, nudne, nudne…  
\- Wiesz co Aedan – chodź pokażę ci moją kolekcję łuków. – powiedziała od niechcenia tylko po to by trochę zmienić monotonną strukturę dnia.  
Aedana nie trzeba było dwa razy prosić. Szczególnie, że Aravi nie kolekcjonowała łuków.

\- Kiedyś się pozabijają. – jęknęła Aravi przeglądając raport uzdrowiciela – Spodziewałeś się takiego poziomu przemocy? Elita swojego ludu!  
\- Gdybym się spodziewał to bym nie spuszczał z nich oka. Jeśli to dotrze do rady to mogę się pożegnać ze stanowiskiem. – mruknął Aedan. Aravi spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Może w takim razie powinieneś wyciągnąć jakieś konsekwencje wobec uczniów za używanie ostrych zaklęć. – zasugerowała.  
\- Tak zrobię, tak zrobię. Może ty powinnaś wyciągnąć konsekwencje za próby rozbicia głów zamiast zdzierania pasków z ubrań. – odgryzł się Aedan.  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Kiedy to tak eskalowało? Za naszych czasów przynajmniej nie chcieliśmy się pozabijać.  
\- Za naszych czasów byliśmy zbyt zajęci zabijaniem ludzi. Teraz po prostu dzieciaki się nudzą. Nie mają jak ukierunkować swojej energii. Są młodzi. Potrzebna im jakaś porządna wojna, jakiś wielki cel. A tu co? Pokój jak na złość.  
Araviddien westchnęła. Miała dosyć bycia nauczycielką. Gdzież podziały się czasy pięknych szarży ławą na uciekających chłopów? Gdzie te bitwy, w których równe szeregi łuczników zasypywały strzałami hordy ludzi z południa? Gdzież były wielkie inwazje i historyczne walki!? Z takim na przykład Gavedem Żelaznym szukali się po polach bitew dziesięć lat i dopiero po siódmej potyczce udało jej się go zabić pięknym cięciem w bok. Otworzyła go jak stary worek. To był przeciwnik! Oh jak wspaniale spadło morale wroga ,gdy zdarła z twarzy rogaty hełm pokazując, że ich wodza zabiła kobieta! Całkowite upokorzenie znając tak zwaną kulturę ludu Gaved’a. To była historia, wyzwanie, sława! Nie jakieś ganianie rogatych koni po stepie, czy pokazywanie dzieciom jak mają kłóć manekina. W tym nie było żadnej fantazji! Araviddien wierzyła, że jako dobra elfka zasłużyła, by dożyć kolejnej wielkiej, a przynajmniej umiarkowanie znacznej wojny, znów założyć zbroję, odkurzyć rogaty hełm i zginąć z bronią w ręku - tak by dało się o tym ułożyć przyzwoitą pieśń. No chociaż małą zwroteczkę. Aedan też westchnął – gdzie te czasy kiedy rada mogła naskoczyć dyrektorowi Akademii. Gdzież te czasy kiedy Aravi miała ochotę cztery razy po dwa razy. Aedan wierzył, że jako akceptowalnie niezły elf zasłużył, by dożyć kolejnego razu kiedy uda się ją namówić. 

Araviddien spojrzała na swoich kadetów. I dostrzegła podwójne piękno*. Młodzież… Ge’els – syn rodu, który od zawsze należał do elit społecznych wyglądał jak ostatni ulicznik z poobklejaną magicznym plastrem twarzą. Gorzej prezentowała się jego prawa ręka, w której trzymał tarczę – ta była cała obandażowana. Tak to bywało, gdy drewniana tarcza eksploduje komuś w ręku. Wyjmowanie drzazg to nie jest prosta sprawa. Jego siostra ciągle jeszcze wisiała nad miską w swojej kwaterze. Już jej podano coś regenerującego ale Aedan powinien poważnie porozmawiać ze swoimi o manipulacji promieniowaniem. Aradel – Aravi czuła się sfrustrowana tym faktem – znów się nabrał na numer z grawitacją i znów był potłuczony. Przynajmniej nie miał niczego złamanego. Może do trzech razy sztuka. Eredin – wyglądał w porządku. Chociaż on jeden. Dopóki nie odwrócił się lewym profilem, na którym była rozległa zaopatrzona już odpowiednio czerwona oparzelina. Te brwi będą długo odrastały…  
\- Panowie i panie – zaczęła Siekiera stając przed nimi z surowym wyrazem ślicznej twarzy – wasze zachowanie dzisiaj nie da się skomentować przy użyciu słów, które przystoją członkom cywilizowanego towarzystwa. Liczę na to, że tym właśnie się kiedyś staniecie chociaż chwilowo nie mam na to wielkiej nadziei Nie będę krytykowała zachowania, które jest poniżej krytyki. Powiem tylko, że elfi wojownik nigdy ale to nigdy nie podnosi ręki na członka własnego narodu. Nigdy. A już na pewno nie na zaaranżowanych ćwiczeniach. Jeśli to robi – okrywa wstydem siebie, swojego dowódcę i swoją rodzinę. I nie jest godny miana wojownika tylko ciury, bo podkopuje fundamenty naszego społeczeństwa. Macie być obrońcami swojego ludu. Nie zachowywać się jak ludzie. A do tego idioci – wasi koledzy z Akademii będą wam w przyszłości robić amulety ochronne i inne artefakty. Chcecie żeby „przypadkiem” coś im się pomyliło? Ja rozumiem, że się proszą. Rozumiem, że ten ich ton działa na nerwy.  
\- Reagowaliśmy tylko na ich zachowanie. Granie z nimi wedle zasad kończy się tak. – odezwał się Ge’els pokazując obandażowaną rękę. Mała Aen Seidhe zaczęła, a potem wszystko jakoś tak…eskalowało.  
\- Nie chodzi o ton tylko o to, jak uważają, że wszystko im wolno. – dodał Eredin. Aravi doskonale rozumiała. W praktyce faktycznie wszystko im było wolno, bo wszystko uzasadniali dobrem publicznym albo tajemnicą zawodową. Szczególnie, gdy intensywnie uprawiali prywatę.  
\- Dlatego rozumiem, że czasem można trochę…rozstawić po kątach. Zwrócić uwagę używając mocniejszego argumentu. Ale za to co robiliście będziecie jak te właśnie ciury szorować podłogi krasnoludzki rok. Sama tego dopilnuję, gdy tylko wyzdrowiejecie.  
Ktoś jęknął żałośnie na te słowa. Araviddien nie skomentowała i odwróciła się by odejść. Po dwóch krokach jednak zatrzymała się jeszcze.  
\- Macie flagę? – spytała krótko.  
\- Mamy! Zostali sprawnie rozstawieni po kątach. – uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie Ge’els od razu krzywiąc się z bólu w poranionej twarzy.  
\- No! – z satysfakcją skwitowała Araviddien i wyszła na korytarz.

 

\- Czuję się głęboko zażenowany waszymi poczynaniami. Wstyd i hańba. Wy nie dość, że daliście się złapać na gorącym uczynku, to jeszcze, co gorsza, przegraliście! Nie po to wszyscy tu wkładamy tyle starań w wasze wykształcenie żebyście przegrali. Nie rozumiecie, że jest was tak mało, że nie macie luksusu popełniania pomyłek i przyjmowania porażek? Generalnie wina Lary – jako liderka grupy powinnaś była wymyślić lepszy plan i dłużej się utrzymać, a ty straciłaś paski jako pierwsza. I siadaj, bo się przewrócisz.  
Lara zaczerwieniła się aż po mocno zapuchnięte oko.  
\- Ale ja nie mogę mistrzu. – wyjąkała – Uzdrowiciel już dał mi maści ale to był naprawdę ostry drewniany miecz.  
Aedan z trudem zachował należytą powagę. Był dyrektorem Akademii, a oni uczniami i musiał odgrywać swoją rolę nawet w trudnych warunkach. A rola wymagała udzielenia ostrej reprymendy. Za jego czasów, czasów konkwisty, umiejętności maga weryfikowało życie. Czyli ci mniej zdolni i bardziej skłonni pozwalać sobie na porażki szybko żyć przestawali. Teraz, gdy selekcja nienaturalna nie działała trzeba było napychać dzieciakom głowy propagandą żeby wpasowali się w rolę, do której ich przygotowywano.  
\- Ida – rozumiem, że miałaś w pewnym momencie dwójkę przeciwników ale gdybyśmy nie byli szybcy, nie skończyłoby się na odmrożeniach. Po co za nimi skakałaś w ten portal? Co to było? Samobójcza misja? Wasze wykształcenie za dużo kosztowało, żebyście coś takiego praktykowali. Ale brawo za to za ten czar rzucony w locie – dziewczyna jeszcze długo będzie czuła.  
Ida napęczniała z dumy. Jej palce napęczniały od odmrożeń.  
\- Enid – ależ porażka. Nie mogłaś stanąć trochę dalej od tego wybuchu? Wstyd mi za ciebie. Enid?  
Enid podniosła głowę, spojrzała nieprzytomnie na mistrza i z powrotem opadła na kolana koleżanki. Aedan postanowił dać jej spokój. Przecież nie ma co objeżdżać kogoś z wstrząśnieniem mózgu.  
\- Crevan…Panikujesz jak ostatni tchórz. Jak rzucasz zaklęcie ognia to zastanawiaj się gdzie. Wystarczyło mu załatwić dłonie zamiast twarzy i byś wygrał. Rozłożenie flagi i schowanie jej części w dwóch różnych miejscach to był dobry pomysł. Jednak chciałbym przypomnieć, że gdybyś w końcu nauczył się lepiej pływać, nie musiałbyś im mówić, gdzie tą flagę schowałeś.  
Teraz nie dość, że Aedan patrzył na młodego elfa z dezaprobatą to jeszcze Lara mierzyła go obrażonym i wściekłym wzrokiem. Nikt nie wiedział, co ją bardziej zdenerwowało – że zmodyfikował jej plan, czy że bał się utonąć w płytkim stawiku.  
\- To była tylko logiczna kalkulacja ryzyka. I generalnie umiem trochę pływać. - mruknął Crevan nerwowo zerkając na Larę.  
\- No i kolejny raz okazuje się, że „trochę” nie znaczy „wystarczająco”. Poza tym uwaga do wszystkich – Aedan nie przejął się tymi wykrętami - za miesiąc znów będziemy pomagali kadetom uczyć się walczyć przeciwko magom. I tym razem ma być wygrana, zrozumiano?  
\- Zrozumiano – odpowiedzieli mu ponurym mruknięciem uczniowie.  
\- Za przegraną – odkurzanie biblioteki. Na zmiany. Do czasu aż nie wygracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pięknie kurwa, pięknie...


	10. Pierwszy raz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz...

Eredin właśnie wracał z biblioteki, męczony i zniechęcony, podtrzymywany na duchu przez jedną tylko nadzieję - że Ge’els da mu odpisać chociaż część pracy. Nie miał na to wielkich szans, bo jego kolega twierdził, że to nieuczciwe i zazdrośnie strzegł praw autorskich. Tak naprawdę zapewne chodziło mu o to, żeby nauką nadrabiać niedostatki w dziedzinach takich jak taktyka i fechtunek.   
Szedł właśnie alejką parkową kiedy zobaczył jak z murku pod żywopłotem podnosi się ten szczurek z Akademii. Eredin uśmiechnął się szeroko – to była konkretna szansa na poprawienie sobie humoru. Odrobina nabijania się z tego jak się trzepał w zamulonym stawiku na pewno nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Crevan widząc Eredina natychmiast spuścił głowę i się odwrócił udając, że to nie on. Próbował się też wymknąć chyłkiem za żywopłot ale kadet zastąpił mu drogę.   
\- Czekaj, czekaj. – zaśmiał się – Nie przywitasz się nawet? Powinieneś też chyba złożyć jakieś gratulacje z powodu wygranej.  
\- Gratuluję – burknął tamten i próbował się przepchnąć tym razem w stronę ścieżki. Eredin przeskoczył trochę w lewo i znów mu zastąpił drogę uśmiechając się radośnie.   
\- No nie uciekaj tak, tu nie ma żadnej wody głębszej niż po kolana. W takiej nawet ty sobie poradzisz w razie czego.  
Crevan się wycofał i z wciąż pochyloną głową próbował zwiać do tyłu. Znów mu się nie udało.   
\- A ty co się tak chowasz? – z niechęcią zdziwił się Eredin, bo zabawa robiła się nudna. Z jego doświadczeń wynikało, że każdy kandydat na maga zaczepiony w taki sposób powinien już zaczynać mu grozić ognistą kulą. A tu nic.   
\- Nie twoja sprawa. – to było zaklęcie, które na dowolną młodą istotę działało w sposób bezbłędnie efektywny. „Nie twoja sprawa” robiła się dzięki temu zaklęciu jeszcze ciekawsza. Eredin trochę się nachylił, zajrzał Crevanowi w twarz i chęć na podręczenie kolegi rozpłynęła się jak mgła w południe. Młody elf miał podbite prawe oko i przecięty łuk brwiowy, a wyraz jego twarzy wydawał się być okropnie nieszczęśliwy. Normalnie nawet początkujący uzdrowiciel mógł usunąć takiego siniaka bez problemu, tym bardziej dziwne, że Crevan tak chodził.  
\- Co ci się stało? – spytał kadet. Jego rozmówca z powrotem się wykręcił tak, by nie widać było podbitego oka. Wstydził się wyraźnie.   
\- A co myślałeś? Że nie dostanie mi się za to, że przegraliśmy flagę? Lara to córka króla. Ale Aedan przecież na kimś musi się… To nic takiego. – skończył jakby zebrał się w garść.   
\- Powinieneś iść z tym do rady.   
\- Nie uwierzą mi. Zresztą – byłbym skończony w Akademii. Tym razem nie było tak źle. Gdybym tylko mógł sobie to usunąć to bym się nie przejmował. Ale mi zabronił. – wymamrotał tonem skargi jasnowłosy elf.   
\- To on tak za każdym razem? – przeraził się Eredin. Żaden normalny elf nie uderzyłby kogoś tak wyraźnie młodszego i słabszego od siebie jak Crevan od Aedana. Dzieci i młode osobniki były cenne i chronione aż do granic przesady i rozpieszczenia. Trzydziestoletnie elfy były już zbyt dorosłe żeby nazywać je dziećmi ale niewiele im brakowało. Rękoczyny były oznaką braku klasy i kultury. A także, jak mówiła Siekiera, dowodem braku zaangażowania w sukces Aen Elle jako społeczeństwa. Wrogiem byli ludzie, jednorożce, ci którzy byli poza nawiasem grupy. Na walce z nimi należało się bezwzględnie koncentrować. Nie zaś tracić siły na wewnętrzne konflikty. Eredin dokładnie jeszcze pamiętał jak jego rodzice – oboje gwałtowni – wywoływali paskudne awantury domowe i bójki. Zawsze jednak robili to za zamkniętymi drzwiami i w tajemnicy. I chociaż nigdy nie wciągali w to dzieci, to Eredin z dziką rozkoszą i ulgą przeprowadził się do koszar, gdy tylko mógł.  
\- Nie. – odpowiedział Crevan skubiąc nerwowo żywopłot – Tylko gdy przegrywamy. Zachowaj to dla siebie. Byłby wstyd gdyby…  
Eredin westchnął. Aedan był wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem państwowym. Nie dało się po prostu pójść i kazać mu się hamować. I pomyśleć, że wydawał się być taki spokojny i sympatyczny. No jasne. Tacy byli najgorsi. Jego rodzice też byli dla siebie mili przy innych. No i Aedan musiał umieć świetnie udawać, jak każdy Wiedzący - jeden podobny do drugiego, a wszyscy - mendy.   
\- Następnym razem mu oddaj. – poradził kadet – Ale tak, żeby popamiętał. Masz tą swoją magię, prawda?   
\- Mhm… Tak zrobię. - niewyraźnie zgodził się rozmówca. Niestety Eredin widział też jego minę. Znali się tylko z ćwiczeń ale kadet już się zorientował, że z Crevana nie będzie wojownika. Brakowało mu nie tylko czysto fizycznego wyszkolenia ale przede wszystkim woli walki i odwagi. To właśnie z tego powodu intelektualiści byli tacy nieprzydatni… W życiu nie odda Aedanowi. Choćby nie wiem co.   
„Siekiera powinna być dumna. W końcu sama mówiła, że to tylko ćwiczenia.” – pomyślał z rezygnacją zanim powiedział:  
\- A byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy wam pozwolili wygrać następnym razem? Czy i tak by ci przyłożył?  
Tamten podniósł na niego pełen nadziei wzrok i jakby lekko się wyprostował.   
\- Pewnie by było. Ale chyba nie myślisz, że mógłbyś …  
\- To da się załatwić.  
Crevan uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na pergaminy niesione przez kadeta.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, w zamian pomogę ci skończyć te zadania. – zaproponował. Eredin chętnie podał mu pracę. Nie dociekał skąd tamten wie – nikt nie lubił zdradzać tajemnic zawodowych.  
Gdy kadet odszedł do koszar z odrobionymi zadaniami i co ważniejsze dumą ze swojego szlachetnego zachowania, Crevan wciąż siedział na murku w parku. Otrzepał ręce z kawałków liści ze skubanego żywopłotu i uśmiechną się szeroko, z satysfakcją. Przez chwilę się obawiał, że Eredin zauważy, że dyrektor Akademii jest praworęczny więc raczej tłukłby w lewe oko ale ta mała nieścisłość uszła mu na sucho. Jednym ruchem zaleczył siniaka i zamknął rankę na czole. „Zabawne – pomyślał – uczą nas leczyć, a żeby takiego zdobyć potrzeba całkiem precyzyjnego uderzenia we framugę.” Był pewien, że jego nauczyciele poczuliby dumę widząc występ i to jak gładko mu poszło. I pomyśleć, że zastanawiał się, czy dobrze wybrał cel. Oczywiście nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Ge’els był zbyt sprawiedliwy i zimny żeby „sprzedać” grę. Co do jego siostry, Crevan miał wrażenie, że zyskałby tylko drugie podbite oko. Aradel był raczej tępy i nie miał wielkiego wpływu, a reszta po prostu wykonywała polecenia nieoficjalnych przywódców grupy. Eredin – paskudnie gwałtowny, z charyzmą i słuchający tej staroświeckiej kochanki Aedan’a jak wyroczni był jedynym rozsądnym wyborem. Szczególnie jeśli wiedziało się o tym, jak źle dopasowani byli jego rodzice. Wprawdzie w Akademii wykłady z psychologii były dla Crevana idealną okazją na odespanie nocnej nauki na naprawdę istotne egzaminy ale zapamiętał teorie wpływu społecznego i sześć podstawowych zasad. Wyraźnie tyle wystarczyło.  
Sprawa wygranej w następnej grze o flagę była rozwiązana. Niestety Crevanowi została do załatwienia sprawa numer dwa – kluczowa i najważniejsza. Jak zaimponować Larze odwagą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....kiedy się zrobi kogoś w ch.....a


	11. Kredyt studencki i historia pewnego ludobójstwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generalnie to spisek mędrców Sy...Tir na Lia.  
> Co się stało z Enid.  
> I strach o własny stołek.   
> Lara jako abolicjonistka. Tfu. Humanistka.

Starszy Wiedzący wpatrzył się w listę z nazwiskami trójki młodych elfów kończących nauki. Nieoficjalnie sprawdził też jaki rachunek wystawiono im za naukę.  
\- Ida Emean – rudowłosa elfka skłoniła głową. Jakby nie wiedział. Wiedzących było mało, wszyscy się znali, znali też wszystkich uczniów, a Idę ciężko było zapomnieć. Nie dość, że była Aen Seidhe, miała nietypowy kolor włosów, to jeszcze te nieprzyjemne plotki o tym jak… Ta druga, której imienia Aedan nawet nie chciał pamiętać została natychmiast wydalona ze szkoły i z terminu. Gdy powstanie się skończyło nie miała do czego wracać – ani do szkoły, ani do mistrza, ani do domu. Taka była cena za nie respektowanie zakazów. Ida się uchroniła bo przynajmniej nie wykorzystywała portali by się wymykać i leczyć tych idiotów od Aelirenn. I nie próbowała agitować. Inaczej niż ta druga – wyciągnięte wobec niej konsekwencje były ciężkie ale tylko gdy nie wiedziało się tego co wiedział Aedan.   
Do ponownego otwarcia Wrót zostało niewiele czasu. Sprawy z ludźmi w świecie Aen Elle były wciąż nie zamknięte. Dochodziło do starć z jednorożcami. Inwazja do świata Aen Seidhe po prostu była chwilowo niemożliwa, za to ich siły były potrzebne w dopiero zasiedlanych rubieżach tego świata. Cóż lepiej niż niepokój i wojna skłania istoty rozumne, by rzuciły ziemię skąd ich ród i przeniosły się do świata, którego nie znają, na te właśnie rubieże cywilizacji? Ta wojna była potrzebna. Obu stronom. Miejscowi, ludzcy politycy też upiekli na tym ogniu swoje pianki. Pieniądze przeszły więc z rąk do rąk, słowa zostały wypowiedziane, wydarzenia zaaranżowane. Jednak nie oficjalnie. Oficjalnie nikt nie mógł nawet podejrzewać że rada ustaliła, zaplanowała, zapłaciła. Dlatego każdy jeden Wiedzący i uczeń dostał jednoznaczne wytyczne – żadnej pomocy dla powstania. To oszczędzało wszystkim magom elfów konkretnego problemu – rada mówiła im jakie mają na tą sprawę poglądy żeby nie musieli się zastanawiać i tracić swojego cennego czasu.   
Gdy Enid się wyłamała skandal był taki, że Aedan mało nie poleciał ze swojego stołka, bo nie upilnował swojej uczennicy. No i właśnie. Ida dostała…  
\- Góry Sine, świat Aen Seidhe. Pozbierasz co się da po szaleństwie Aelirenn. Gratulacje w imieniu rady i korony. Nie zawiedź nas.  
No właśnie. I dlatego nie należało złościć rady. Elfka nawet się nie skrzywiła, a formalnościom stało się zadość. Góry Sine. Arcymistrz Akademii był już stary i sam przyznawał, że odrobinę zmiękł dlatego nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy poczuł, że współczuje Idzie. No ale kogoś wysyłać tam musieli. Przecież nie taką…  
\- Lara Dorren – śliczna, delikatna elfka z miękkimi platynowo jasnymi włosami skłoniła głowę. Niektórzy rodzą się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą – piękni, zdrowi, zdolni i bogaci – pomyślał Aedan. Ta szczęśliwa gwiazda nazywała się projektem Starszej Krwi. Elfka maskowała niepokój łagodnym uśmiechem niemal tak skutecznym jak powaga Idy. Nie bój się, kochanie, tron nie jest dziedziczny ale królewskich córek nie wysyła się do nieszczęsnych, targanych wojnami kolonii.  
\- …stolica, szpital położniczy. – no właśnie. Lulanie słodkich, małych elfów w świetnie wyposażonej placówce. Nie te przez nikogo nie chciane zadania, które zwykle przypadały w udziale stażystom. I dług też nie taki duży. – Gratulacje w im…  
\- Skoro Ida została … dostała przydział w Górach Sinych to nie godzi się żeby mój przydział był bardziej korzystny. – przerwała mu Lara – Miała dużo lepsze wyniki niż ja.   
No dobrze. Jednak miała wady. Niesubordynację i niezachwianą wiarę w sprawiedliwość. Niektórzy po prostu byli odporni na indoktrynację, to znaczy – wychowanie. Trudno jednak było wytłumaczyć Auberonowi, że jego perfekcyjna córka nie dostanie tytułu.  
\- Na tym etapie nie dyskutujesz z przydziałem. – przypomniał jej Aedan. W sumie na żadnym nie dyskutujesz. To był szczyt wszystkiego. Jakby uczniowie mogli wybierać sobie co chcą robić, to kogo by wysyłano na zadupie? - Gra…  
\- Więc będę odrabiała swój dyżur w szpitalu, a potem skorzystam z portalu i przyjmę obowiązki w Górach Sinych. – uparła się Lara. Aedan spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na eteryczną sylwetkę elfki i jej delikatne rączki. Dwa etaty jednocześnie? Optymizm młodych był słodki.  
\- Twoje poczucie sprawiedliwości społecznej w końcu sprawi, że zrobisz sobie krzywdę. – wypowiedział jego wątpliwości trzeci uczeń – Ida świetnie sobie poradzi sama. Ty masz inne zad…  
\- Nie zamierzam zostać zapamiętana jedynie jako czyjaś matka Crevan. Ani kochanka. – odpowiedziała oschle elfka i zwróciła się do Aedana – Przyjmuję przydział pod warunkiem, że dostanę drugi w Górach Sinych. Nie zaniedbam przez to moich zajęć w szpitalu.   
Jeszcze sto lat temu Aedan na próbę stawiania jakichś warunków przez ucznia zareagował by natychmiastowym cofnięciem go w cyklu nauki. I to pewnie tak, by spędził myjąc gdzieś menzurki dla swojego mistrza kolejnych sto lat. Może by złośliwie dopisał w papierach do długu jedno zero. Coś w tym stylu. Elfie dzieci były okropnie rozpieszczane, noszone na rękach i psute więc kiedyś gdy już dorosły trzeba było utrzeć im nosa. Ale w obecnych czasach? W stosunku do córki króla? Młodzież robiła się coraz bardziej nieposłuszna i durna w tym tysiącleciu ale trudno. Lara zmęczy się po tygodniu, znudzi i rzuci drugi etat. Niech młodzi mają prawo do popełniania błędów - nauczą się stąpać ostrożniej żeby stąpać marzeniach, a nie krowich plackach.   
\- Jesteś pewna, że ci nie zabraknie doby? – westchnął z rezygnacją. Lara skinęła mu głową w łaskawym podziękowaniu. – Gratulacje w imieniu rady i korony. Nie zawiedź nas…I te de…  
\- Avallac’h… – niby powinno być oficjalnie ale przezwisko przylgnęło już na stałe, a Aedan nigdy nie starał się dyskutować z rzeczywistością. Rzeczywistość była bardziej elokwentna. - Omówimy sprawę na osobności.   
Aedan widząc zaciekawione spojrzenia Idy i Lary nie miał wątpliwości, że będą podsłuchiwały. To było jak najbardziej właściwe – Wiedzące powinny być ciekawe, zbierać informacje i kontrolować sytuację. Jemu z kolei dawało możliwość sprawdzenia, czy to co mówiono o Larze było prawdą. Niektórzy sugerowali, że ma nieprawomyślne poglądy humanistyczne. Prawdopodobnie brzydkie pomówienie.   
Aedan gestem zaprosił młodego elfa do swojego gabinetu i stanął przy oknie, by dać paniom szansę. Z rozbawieniem patrzył na to jak uczeń z obojętną miną udaje, że ogląda księgi w komnacie i spokojnym ruchem zdejmuje z kaftana jakiś pyłek. Wszystko wskazywałoby na to, że jest niewzruszony, gdyby nie miał już wypieków z ciekawości. Celująco jeśli chodzi o wyuczoną pozę, wciąż niedostatecznie jeśli chodzi o wewnętrzny spokój. Aedan jeszcze pamiętał jak sam za młodu uważał zatajenie za zbrodnię przeciwko ciekawości więc zaczął mówić żeby nie torturować i tak już zaciekawionego elfa.  
\- Mam tu dla ciebie przydział do laboratoriów Gaeliona. Będziesz prowadził badania i znając twojego byłego mistrza w przerwach pilnował żeby zacier się nie zagotował.   
\- A…  
Aedan przerwał mu gestem.  
\- To jest zrozumiałe – nie po to się ucznia przyjmuje żeby potem nie mieć z niego pożytku. – spojrzał surowo na Avallac’ha. Młody był zdolny, inteligentny, zdyscyplinowany. Niby idealny Wiedzący, a tak totalnie pozbawiony charakteru. Tylko raz młody elf pokazał, że ma w środku coś w rodzaju kośćca ale Aedan nie lubił go za to ani odrobinę bardziej. Może faktycznie Ecthelion aep Enil troszkę zbyt długo trzymał młodego jako swojego ucznia ale nie zasłużył z pewnością na taki wstyd. Jego projekt cierpiał na brak personelu. Crevan nie dość, że za jego plecami znalazł sobie innego mistrza to jeszcze napisał do rady ze skargą, żądając oficjalnie przeniesienia. Rada zaś długo się nie zastanawiając przychyliła się do prośby i wyciągnęła konsekwencje dyscyplinarne wobec Ectheliona - głównie za to, że dopuścił do takich przepychanek. A potem oczywiście uprzejmie i bez absolutnie żadnej złej intencji unieważnili wszystkie te lata nauki u Ectheliona tak, że Avallac’h musiał zaczynać od początku u Gaeliona. Radni byli jednak sprawiedliwi – potrafili uwalić obie strony konfliktu jednocześnie. Byli też mądrzy - Aedan mógł się założyć, że kolejna skarga ucznia na mistrza nie zostanie złożona przez długie lata. I młodzi już nie będą tacy „hop – do przodu”. Pewnie wymyślą za to nowe kłopoty.  
\- Dziękuję…- zaczął młody elf ale Aedan znów mu przerwał.  
\- W takim wypadku twój dług precyzuje twoje plany na następne sto lat – dokończył. Dwóch mistrzów i nie zaliczone lata nauki oczywiście oznaczało koszty. Tradycyjnie te koszta należało odpracować. Państwo coś musiało mieć z tej całej edukacji. Potem oczywiście każdy z byłych uczniów mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało. Na przykład pracować ma państwowych projektach. Dla wojska. Albo… hmmm…to tyle. Przyszłemu Wiedzącemu nie udała się sztuka pokrycia rozczarowania uprzejmym uśmiechem.   
\- Jestem przekonany, że przez te sto lat będę przydatnym i efektywnym członkiem zespołu. – Aedan miał ochotę jęknąć na to konwencjonalnie bzdurne stwierdzenie.   
\- No będziesz. Albo pojedziesz na zachód do Evethaim jako dyplomata. – zapadła cisza. Młody elf wyraźnie nie mógł zdecydować czy ma szczęście, czy też pecha.  
\- Co miałbym robić w ostatnim ludzkim królestwie? Przecież wojna jest nieunikniona. – spytał w końcu.   
\- A jak myślisz? – był ciekaw jak Avallac’h to ujmie.  
\- Przyczynić się do optymalnego rozwiązania konfliktu z minimalną ilością strat po naszej stronie? Przywiązać Evetheim kamień do szyi żeby ładnie szli pod wodę kiedy generałowie będą ich topić. To nie jest do końca dobre zadanie dla kogoś zaraz po ukończeniu nauki.   
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Zagrajmy w otwarte karty. – skłamał Aedan – Zdobycie ich zaufania potrwa parę lat. Przy obecnym stanie osobowym nie możemy się pozbyć na tyle lat doświadczonego Wiedzącego. Jesteś młody – jeszcze myślisz nie tak bardzo różnie od ludzi, to ci pomoże. Nie oburzaj się – takie są fakty. Jesteś świetny w dziedzinie teleportacji więc będziesz potrafił szybko się ewakuować w razie potrzeby i masz odpowiednią osobowość.  
„To była chyba wystarczająco elegancka wersja słów: nietrudny do zastąpienia, wzbudzający zaufanie, bezlitosny sukinsyn”. - pomyślał Aedan.  
\- A co z Larą i… - zaczął po namyśle Avallac’h.  
\- No właśnie z Larą. To też kwestia tej sprawy… Właśnie mamy lekkie wrażenie, że hmm…czy ona cię nie traktuje trochę…Chodzi mi o to, że kobiety lubią mężczyzn odważnych, z perspektywami, zdecydowanych, a ona jest jednak przyzwyczajona do wysokich standardów. – Aedan zrobił dosyć niejednoznaczny ruch dłonią – No wiesz. Lara jest bardzo ładną dziewczyną. Ukochaną córeczką króla.   
Młody elf zastygł z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach. Jego twarz tak idealnie niczego nie wyrażała. Żeby oszukać Aedana trzeba było jednak dużo więcej niż mechaniczna, udawana maniera. Gdyby uczeń go zapytał, Aedan by mu poradził, że żeby oszukać rozmówcę należy symulować brak opanowania, wymyślić sobie uczucia, które „przypadkiem” się ujawni. Brak reakcji zdradzał tak samo jak reakcja przesadna.   
\- Mam jej niewiele do zaoferowania. – powoli powiedział Avallac’h pogodnym tonem. Aedan nie musiał mu mówić, że byłby inaczej gdyby miał na swoim koncie efektowną akcję niedyplomatyczną dla wojska. I gdyby pokazał, że ma coś na kształt kręgosłupa.  
\- Tego bym nie powiedział. – to zabrzmiało jak nieudolne, fałszywe pocieszenie. Tak miało zabrzmieć – Jesteś za to bardzo inteligentny.   
Aedan niemal widział trybiki przesuwające się gdzieś za nieruchomymi, pogodnymi oczyma młodego.   
\- Szkoda tylko, że Lara nie uważa wojny z ludźmi za…  
\- Nie martw się o to. Słyszałeś. Lara nie będzie miała wiele czasu na spotkania. Kocha to poczeka. I tak najlepiej by było poczekać jeszcze parę lat ze względów fizjologicznych. Jej poglądy polityczne to jedno, te się zmieniają, inaczej niż oczekiwania względem płci przeciwnej. Kobiety wszystkie są takie same. Jesteś młody, wierz mi na słowo. A przy okazji, natychmiast po wojnie rada ci anuluje dług.– doskonale wiedział, że nie o to chodzi młodemu elfowi ale nie chciał mu mówić, że w razie czego ktoś go zastąpi w roli ojca. Lara była jedna. Z męską częścią projektu szło dużo łatwiej. Co więcej poglądy Lary na sprawę kontaktów z ludźmi były akurat tak istotne jak zeszłoroczne róże - Ale oczywiście, jak powiedziałem, możesz pomagać w laboratoriach.  
Avallac’h nie musiał pytać czemu w ogóle dostał wybór. To nie był wybór. Widział test, gdy miał go przed sobą. Jeśli pojedzie i się spisze nie tylko dostanie tytuł Wiedzącego ale otworzy sobie drogę do kariery. Ale oczywiście mógł ugrzęznąć na zawsze w laboratoriach. Kilka lat wśród ludzi – jeśli weźmie ze sobą jakąś ochronę to nie umrze przynajmniej z samotności wśród nich. Kto nie ryzykuje ten nie jedzie. Prestiż i korzyści zrekompensują mu ryzyko i parę lat udawania, że nie jest magiem, może nawet konieczność bycia uprzejmym dla ludzi żeby uśpić czujność wroga. No i w końcu zaimponuje Larze. Czego się nie robi dla kobiety…  
\- Propozycja Gaelion’a to zaszczyt – zaczął ostrożnie – ale jeśli jestem najlepszym kandydatem do misji w Evetheim to oczywistym jest, że mam obowiązek jechać.  
\- Gratuluję w imieniu rady i korony. Nie zawiedź nas.  
Gdy młody elf wyszedł Aedan spojrzał przez okno.   
PLASK  
„Konformista!”  
„Ale Larciu…”  
Aedan westchnął skreślając w poleceniu wyjazdu do Evetheim swoje nazwisko i wpisując nazwisko młodego. Jednak może dobrze, że Lara spędzi trochę czasu w świecie Aen Seidhe i zetknie się z ludźmi. Jak to się mówi: żeby kogoś solidnie znienawidzić trzeba go najpierw solidnie poznać.


	12. Koniec świata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odbiegające od generalnego klimatu reszty rozdziałów.   
> Uznałam, że jakoś Auberonowi musiało być na rękę to, że faktycznie władzę sprawował nasz znajomy duumwirat. Założyłam złą wolę, bo tak było ciekawiej. A nie ma nic gorszego dla ego niż awans ponad kompetencje.

Auberon Muircetach opłakiwał córkę po raz drugi. Tym razem jednak nie przywdział białego płaszcza, nie spalił wszystkich listów Lary, nie zaniósł do świątyni jej podobizny i nie zapłacił kapłance by napisała krótki wiersz zapewniający umarłej pamięć potomnych. Tym razem nie było przy nim Shiadhal by powiedziała mu, że świat się nie kończy. Auberonowi wydawało się, że świat właśnie załamał się, implodował i skończył najpierw śmiercią Shiadhal, a potem śmiercią Lary. Gdy zabrakło tej pierwszej Auberon poczuł się jak koło bez osi. Jakby siły nadające mu kierunek nagle się rozpierzchły pozostawiając go pędzącego w przypadkowym kierunku i miotającego się bezsilnie. Shiadhal nie była piękna – uświadomił sobie Auberon patrząc na jej podobiznę leżącą na ziemi razem z kilkoma rozbitymi naczyniami, rozlanymi resztkami wina, oficjalnymi raportami i pismami czekającymi na przejrzenia i jego własnym torquesem. Shiadhal była raczej pospolita, a mimo to Auberon całe życie drżał by nie straciła nim zainteresowania. Nie była wojowniczką, nigdy nie zrobiła kariery politycznej, nie miała talentu do magii… Ale Shiadhal widziała ludzi na wylot. Jej szept „Wygrasz z łatwością” uczynił go królem. Jej delikatne ręce popchnęły go na szczyt.   
Gdy Auberon stanął przed arystokratami, generalicją, starszyzną i radą i powiedział, że Lara umarła dla niego w chwili gdy zległa z człowiekiem, Shiadhal tym swoim tonem pełnym groźby oświadczyła: „O nie moi drodzy. Ja nie wyprę się mojego dziecka”. Lara Dorren aep Auberon stała się Larą Dorren aep Shiadhal.   
Polityka polityką ale elfy kochają swoje dzieci, a Auberon miał czułe serce. Lara – oficjalnie wydziedziczona- dostawała dowody nieustającej miłości ojca w postaci listów, prezentów i pomocy w razie kłopotów, choć zawsze przez osoby trzecie. Elfy kochają swoje dzieci nawet, a może szczególnie, te krnąbrne i buntownicze, a Auberon miał jedną córkę żeby ją rozpieszczać i kochać. Wyrzucał sobie, że to była właśnie przyczyna nieszczęścia. Gdy mówili mu, że Lara ma niezdrowe poglądy usprawiedliwiał ją, bo była taka młoda. Kiedy nie dość się przykładała do nauki zarzucał nauczycielom przesadną surowość, brak zrozumienia i niesprawiedliwość. Jej otwartą krytykę autorytetów zbywał pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Nie chciał by się denerwowała, była przecież wrażliwa. Może gdyby uważniej słuchał tego co mówi, nie bagatelizował, zauważył jak bardzo ciąży jej narzucona siłą rola i odpowiedzialność, to nic złego by się nie wydarzyło. Mógł nie pchać jej do Akademii, gdzie nabili jej głowę … czym? Auberon nie wiedział ale rozumiał, że to był jego błąd, że zrobili jej tam krzywdę, że była przez nich nieszczęśliwa.   
Słońce powoli zachodziło. Po raz kolejny ktoś zapukał do jego komnat ale Król Olch już od kilku dni nikogo nie wpuszczał. Ostatnie promienie słońca odbijały się w dachach Tir na Lia, sprawiając, że miasto wyglądało jakby było ze złota. I co z tego? W głowie Auberona powtórzył się refren – „Co mi po tym mieście i jego urodzie teraz, gdy moje jedyne dziecko nie żyje?” Natrętne pukanie rozległo się znowu. Auberon z wściekłością wstał od biurka, zatoczył się strącając na podłogę niemal pustą butelkę po winie i poszedł do drzwi. Popamiętają go. Skoro nie mogli zostawić go w spokoju, to go popamiętają jak nigdy.  
Ludzie zabili Larę, to prawda i teraz nienawiść do nich płonęła w sercu elfa jak pożar ale prawdziwą winą za jej śmierć obarczał ten chory system. Za drzwiami stała delegacja może dziesięciu interesantów. Oczywiście – uznali, że kilka dni bezkrólewia to stanowczo za dużo. Nieważne, że świat się skończył, on, Auberon, musiał podpisywać ich bzdurne dokumenty, ich nic nie warte kolumny cyferek, ich bełkotliwe edykty…   
Auberon z nienawiścią spojrzał na wyelegantowanych, czekających dworzan. I oczywiście ta dwójka była wśród nich. Król zmierzył wzrokiem Eredina – z pewnością dla niego śmierć dziewczyny, która, jak to czasem mawiał za plecami Auberona, pospolitowała się z człowiekiem nie była żadną tragedią. Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że mimo jasnego i wyraźnego rozkazu, dysponując najlepszymi tropicielami, magią i ogromnymi zasobami nie zdołał znaleźć wśród zamieci jednej Lary! Dziewczyny w szoku poporodowym. Cierpiącej i zmarzniętej. Jego córki. Odpowiedź była prosta – po prostu nie dość się starał, może w ogóle jej nie szukał, może szukał tak, by nie znaleźć. Swołocz jedna – śmiał nazywać Larę zdrajczynią nawet nie wiedząc o czym mówił. Jak trzeba być okrutnym, żeby zostawić bez pomocy umierającą dziewczynę? Bo to właśnie zrobił gdy nie znalazł jej na czas w tą zimną noc.   
\- Żałoba nie może.. – zaczął ten drugi ale zanim skończył Auberon przerwał.   
\- Wy dwaj – do środka. Reszta ma się wynosić.   
Weszli obaj – Eredin z wyzwaniem na twarzy, a Avallac’h blady i poważny. Blady i poważny. A podobno kochał Larę. Taka była jego miłość – powierzchowna i zimna jak ta noc, w którą Lara umarła. Auberon nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego młody elf wystawał pod jego drzwiami z jakimiś papierzyskami zamiast… Król nie wiedział czego by oczekiwał ale jedno było pewne – na pewno nie tego, że zjawi się taki opanowany, pozbierany, proszę, nawet włosy starannie zaczesane. Gdyby tylko skoncentrował się bardziej na Larze, a mniej na sobie i swojej ambicji, to by się nigdy nie stało. Miał podwójny obowiązek jej pilnować. Nie tylko dlatego, że przyrzekł to Auberonowi ale przede wszystkim ze względu na rolę, którą miał odegrać w życiu Lary i na swój zawód. Lara czasem o nim opowiadała. Zimny, egoistyczny i pokręcony. Traktował ją jak własność. Auberon nie dziwił się, że wolała kogokolwiek innego.   
Żaden z nich nie rozumiał tego jak bardzo musieli być winni. Bo jeśli nie oni, to kto miałby ponosić winę za śmierć Lary i za to, że poszła do ludzi?  
\- Wezwałem was – zaczął Auberon zimnym, obojętnym tonem – bo tacy jesteście młodzi, ambitni, pełni energii. Bo jesteście, prawda?   
Żaden z nich nie odpowiedział, byli zbyt zdumieni i podejrzliwi.  
\- No właśnie. Postanowiłem zaspokoić waszą ambicję i skierować waszą energię gdzieś, gdzie będzie bardziej użyteczna niż do tej pory. Bo przyznacie chyba, że do tej pory bawiliście się w jakieś małe, podłe intrygi, abstrakcyjne projekta, lokalne potyczki… Trwoniliście swój potencjał, sprawiliście ocean kłopotów i marnowaliście tylko środki, które zostały wydane na wasze kształcenie.  
\- Nie wrzucaj mnie do jednego worka z Avallac’hem – oburzył się Eredin – Ja robię to co do mnie…  
\- Nie…- syknął jadowicie Auberon i gwałtownie odwrócił się do nich - …odszczekuj się…kiedy…cię …awansuję…  
Eredin zbladł bardzo z gniewu i wzburzenia ale zamilkł zdziwiony. Avallac’h nadal tylko stał i słuchał. Auberon zastanawiał się co musiałby powiedzieć żeby go wykrzesać z niego jakąkolwiek reakcję.  
\- Twoja ostatnia porażka Eredin, uzmysłowiła mi, że nasze wojsko jest katastrofalnie niekompetentne. To nie tylko ty zawiodłeś. Cel był prosty, tu nawet nie była potrzeba akcja zbrojna, wbrew moim przewidywaniom. Wystarczyło znaleźć jedną dziewczynę.  
\- Wiedzącą, która nie chciała…  
\- Dziewczynę w szoku poporodowym! – wrzasnął na niego Auberon tak gwałtownie, że obaj jego rozmówcy drgnęli. – Zakładam, że nie umieliście tego zrobić – ty i twoi tak zwani specjaliści, bo gdybym tego nie założył to musiałbym domniemywać twoją złą wolę Eredin. To, że byłeś małostkowy i podły, to że nie umiesz wykonywać rozkazów, że jesteś niesubordynowany, zdradziecki i nielojalny. Tak – wolę myśleć, że po prostu brak wam kompetencji.   
\- Czy ty Auberon mi zarzucasz, że nie dotrzymuję przysięgi? – Eredin aż się zakrztusił własnym oddechem - Proszę o natychmiastowe przyjęcie mojej dymisji ze stanowiska…  
\- Prośbę odrzucam. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Auberon.   
\- Jeszcze jedna taka potwarz, a nie ręczę za siebie!  
\- O! Jestem pewien, że nie ręczysz. Tego ci nie brakuje. Nie waż się wychodzić Eredin, nawet nie drgnij. Widzę w tobie potencjał. Potrafisz akurat jedno – deptać innych tak długo aż się nagną do twojej woli. Dlatego zostaniesz generałem armii.  
Oczy Eredina rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i przerażenia zmieszanych z radością i dziką ambicją. Najwyższy stopień wojskowy w królestwie…  
\- Nie podołam – stwierdził krótko.  
\- Czyli nic nowego, czyż nie Eredinie? – syknął Auberon. – Doprowadzisz armię do sprawności bojowej. Oby. Chcę widzieć twoje sukcesy. Będę ich czekał i cię z nich rozliczał. Oczekuję efektów do końca roku.  
\- To niemożliwe – zaprotestował Eredin z przerażeniem ściągając brwi – Nie zdążę nawet...  
Auberon spojrzał mu z zainteresowaniem w twarz. Taki był Eredin. Ogień. Szalona radość i dziki strach. Galopady po zimnym powietrzu, fantazja i gwałtowne okrucieństwo. Odwrotnie niż ten drugi, który stał z obojętnym, pustym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się w ścianę. Avallac’h był jak lód ale i dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu i dzięki opowieściom Lary Auberon widział go na wylot.   
\- Ty za to absolutnie nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia. W końcu co może być ważniejszego dla Wiedzącego niż … przypomnij mi proszę – co ty robiłeś gdy Lara umierała?   
\- Sprawdzałem używalność i stabilność portali w sektorze piątym. – brzmiała odpowiedź. Jak spokojnie. Jak obojętnie.   
\- No właśnie. Niż to. Tylko mnie zastanawia – naprawdę nic nie czułeś? Żadnych przeczuć? Magicznych znaków? Wizji? Serce ci nie podpowiedziało, że ona jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Pytam tylko z ciekawości.  
\- W pobliżu spaczonego portalu logicznie rzecz biorąc…. – zaczął Avallac’h uciekając za zasieki rozsądku i logiki.   
\- Ja cię pytam co czułeś, nie co myślałeś. Miałeś przecież obowiązek ją chronić. – młody elf zachował spokój ale w tym jak wbił oczy w ścianę Auberon już widział, że lada moment….  
\- Może czułeś się taką złość i zazdrość, że postanowiłeś, podjąłeś nieświadomie decyzję, że nie będziesz jej…  
\- Gdybym wiedział – pomógłbym jej! – krzyknął do niego nagle Avallac’h. – Gdybym tylko coś przeczuwał! Nie miałem złej woli, kochałem…  
\- …te wszystkie twoje naukowe badania i ważne misje. Wiem, że je kochałeś. – król z satysfakcją zauważył jak młody elf spuszcza ze wstydem wzrok. Schylił się więc i pozbierał z podłogi rozsypane kartki, raporty, listy i budżety. Wcisnął je tamtemu w ręce.   
\- Na jutro. Potem przyjdź po kolejne zadania.   
Wiedzący ze zdumieniem spojrzał na papiery jakby w rękach miał nie dokumenty ale dwimerytowy granat.   
\- Nie wiem, czy moje obowiązki pozwolą…  
\- No to akurat dobrze, że masz całą noc, prawda? – syknął do niego Auberon. – Chyba nie oczekujesz ode mnie, że będę zajmował się papierami kilka dni po śmierci mojej jedynej córki? Nawet ty masz tyle empatii żeby rozumieć takie rzeczy. Może gdybyś odrobinę jej okazał kilka lat temu pewnej wrażliwej dziewczynie sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Ale swego dopiąłeś – masz miejsce w mojej radzie – obyś nie narobił sobie wstydu na spotkaniach.   
Wyraz twarzy nowo powołanego radnego przypominał ten, jaki mógłby mieć wspinacz siedzący na grani, słysząc grzmot burzy. Sytuacja była rozpaczliwa, a mogło być tylko gorzej.   
\- Na coś jeszcze czekacie panowie? – spytał z udanym zdziwieniem Auberon. Obaj drgnęli, skłonili się i wyszli. Król Olch zamknął za nimi drzwi na klucz i opadł na krzesło. Był przez chwilę jeszcze ciekawy, któremu noga się powinie pierwszemu. Potem podniósł z podłogi portret Shiadhal i wpatrzył się w okno.


	13. Życie seksualne dzikich

\- Wy ludzie, jesteście jednak dziwni – perorował Wolf. Pewnie dlatego tak perorował, że lepsze to niż krzyki, a przy złamanej ręce o te ostatnie nietrudno. Tak sądził Sigi. Boreas nie sądził, nie perorował, tylko zawijał bandaż i trzymał łupki żeby były prosto.   
\- WOOOgóle nie rozpoznajecie dobrych intencji. Cóż jest złeGO w zwykłej propozycji. I to wyrażonej dosyć elegancko?  
\- No nie wiem Wolf – odpowiedział z udanym zastanowieniem Sigi – Ale dla mnie jest coś odrobinę obraźliwego w proszeniu druhny panny młodej by, cytuję: „Zległa ze mną pod księżycem” i mówieniu, że ma „twarz podobną w świetle gwiazd do białej lilii”? Czyli jaką? Taką trochę twardą w dotyku i wilgotną? Wybacz Wolf ale ludzie faktycznie wkładają trochę więcej zachodu w zaciągnięcie kobiety na sianko.  
Elf krzywił pokancerowaną twarz – niby z niesmakiem ale najprawdopodobniej z bólu.  
\- Wszak od tego druhny są. Zresztą tak, tak – widywałem jacy z ludzi bywają romantycy. Czasem niestety celem takich zalotów stawała się jakaś nieszczęsna elfka. Nie nazwałbym uderzenia w tył głowy i ROZciągnięcia na ziemi w stodole „zachodem”.  
Teraz na Sigiego przyszło się skrzywić. Doprawdy, takiego ataku choroby nazywanej popularnie rasizmem elfi partyzant incongito nie miał od czasu kiedy kultyści Wiecznego Ognia oficjalnie potwierdził, że według nowo odkrytych fragmentów ich świętej księgi elfy nie mają nieśmiertelnej duszy.   
\- No tak. Przecież szlachetni Aen Seidhe dla odmiany nigdy by się nie do gwałtu nie zniżyli. Zupełnie pod tym względem się różnicie od nas - ludzi. I rabunku przy okazji wojny też nie uskuteczniacie, wręcz powiedziałbym, że wam świetlista gloria świętości nad głowami świeci, a małe ptaszki śpiewają z wami słodkie melodie nadymając kolorowe brzuszki. Szczególnie „Ludzie do morza” i „Redańczyka goń” tak?  
\- A po co elfom gwałcić, skoro czułości możemy dostać bez problemu od swoich kobiet, których w komandach jest sporo? Wy d’hoine, przez stygmatyzację samic z temperamentem oczywiście musicie sobie szukać perwersyjnych surogatów miłości fizycznej. Polecam lekturę „Życia seksualnego dzikich” Acewyna aep Favniela. Stara księga ale nadal aktualNAAAA.  
Sigi nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu że ostatnie szarpnięcie za bandaż w wykonaniu Boreasa było odrobinę mocniejsze niż wymagała tego procedura opatrywania ręki.  
\- I ci dzicy to niby ludzie, tak? – mruknął z przekąsem – A co do elfek – jasne, że możecie od nich dostać dużo „czułości”, bo nie są stygmatyzowane. Tylko szkoda, że dwa razy na trzy one nie mają ochoty, jeden raz na trzy wy z nimi nie możecie, a czwarty raz na trzy nie jesteście w stanie żadnej zaciągnąć do łóżka ze względu na wygląd. Łóżka oczywiście.   
Atmosfera stężała.  
\- Oczywiście, czło…- zaczął Wolf pozornie spokojnie i uprzejmie. Efekt psuł trochę trzymany w ręku nóż.  
\- No, zrobione – radośnie przerwał mu Boreas – Tośmy sobie pogadali…O babach i innych takich. Baby każdy wie, głupie są. Zrób miejsce Sigiemu, Wolf. O i właśnie. Będę potrzebował.  
Wyjął elfowi z garści nóż, ostentacyjnie uciął nim kawałek bandaża i zaczął zwijać tampon do krwawiącego, złamanego nosa. Po raz kolejny zastanowił się jakim cudem ta dwójka potrafi zrobić sprawę narodowo – rasową z bijatyki sztachetą na wiejskim weselu.


	14. Dyplomacja

Skrzypnięcie starych, mokrych cegieł pod butem ostrzegło go, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Avallac’h podniósł się powoli nie wypuszczając z rąk fiolki z agentem i obejrzał się.   
\- Tak myślałem, że cię tu zastanę. – powiedział nowo przybyły spokojnie i ponuro.  
\- Domyślny jesteś jak na człowieka. Nigdy ci tego nie odmawiałem. – skwitował Avallac’h – Skąd wiedziałeś?  
\- Przestałeś się odzywać do mojej Davorki. Trudniej jest zabić coś z czym się rozmawia, prawda? Poza tym – mieszkałeś w moim domu pięć długich lat. Wystarczyło żeby wiedzieć, że taki z ciebie urzędnik, jak ze mnie kapłan.   
Elf spojrzał na rozmówcę – to „synu” było jak wieczne i nieśmiertelne przypomnienie, że w końcu Nejc syn Dalibora, choć był człowiekiem, miał dużo więcej lat niż Crevan. W jego pobrużdżonym obliczu widoczne było wyraźnie, że procesy rozkładu tryumfują nad procesami budowy, co typowe dla ludzi w pewnym wieku. Dowody starzenia uchodziły wśród tej rasy za oznakę doświadczenia, zasług i mądrości. Avallac’h zawsze uważał to jednak za odrobinę obrzydliwe – jakby za życia doświadczali czegoś, co należało do sfery śmierci – rozbijania cząstek złożonych na proste.   
\- Nie planuję zabić twojej córki. Aen Elle nie mordują dzieci. Ale ty nie powinieneś był tu za mną przychodzić. Dobrze ci radzę, nie wchodź mi w drogę, a zachowasz życie. – spokojnie obiecał mu elf. Człowiek przesunął się o krok w jego stronę i skrzywił z pogardą.  
\- Kłamałeś tyle czasu, że chyba sam uwierzyłeś już w swoje kłamstwa. Ta woda płynie do wszystkich ujęć w mieście. Wszyscy z nich piją. Moja córka, moja żona, wszyscy. A ja i tak nie przeżyję inwazji. Ile zostało czasu? Miesiące?  
Twarz elfa niczego nie wyrażała.   
\- Tygodnie? – nadal nic – Dni?  
\- Rozsądne byłby poddanie miasta. Moglibyście przeżyć.  
\- Więc dni – zawsze sztywno wyprostowane ramiona Nejca opadły lekko, gdy obciążyła go świadomość kończącego się czasu. – I powinniśmy się poddać. Dobrowolnie zostać niewolnikami?   
\- To też życie. Macie wybór. Zawsze jest wybór.  
Nejc pokręcił głową sięgając po broń. Krótki miecz ze szczękiem wysunął się z pochwy.  
\- Dobądź miecza. – zażądał. Elf wykonał polecenie i trzymał broń w klasycznej figurze otwarcia – to znaczy klasycznie podstawowej i klasycznie błędnie wyuczonej.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że…  
Stary wojownik przesadził przestrzeń między nimi kilkoma nadspodziewanie szybkimi susami i od razu, nie czekając na pełne zwarcie, wyprowadził cięcie z dołu. Nie zdziwił się, gdy elf wypuścił broń z rąk, ciskając ją bezceremonialnie na ziemię, cofnął się panicznie o krok do tyłu i wyrzucił przed siebie ręce. Nie zdziwił się także, gdy jego ostrze ,zamiast dotrzeć do celu, uderzyło o powietrze twardsze niż lity kamień. A potem…potem… Gdy Nejc się ocknął zobaczył jeszcze jak ciężka, kamienna gródź opada i się zamyka, tamując wodzie drogę, a elf ciska trzymaną w rękach fiolkę w nurt i nerwowo krzyczy jakieś zaklęcie. „Za późno, mój przyjacielu” – pomyślał zadowolony. W wodzie, która po zamknięciu grodzi zaczęła się wokół Nejca gromadzić było tyle krwi… Musiał na chwilę stracić przytomność, bo następnym, co nad sobą zobaczył była twarz elfiego „konsula”.   
\- Planowałeś to? – spytał chłodno i spokojnie elf. Rzeczowo. Z ciekawością. Obco.  
\- Zabezpieczenia antymagiczne. – wychrypiał z trudem człowiek – Nasi zaraz tu będą. Nie wygrasz. Ta krew. Skąd ta krew?  
Avallac’h wstał i odwrócił się od niego.  
\- Zewsząd. – poinformował i uniósł ręce w kierunku kamiennej sztaby. Nejc nie mógł w to uwierzyć ale ściany zadrżały. Gdy na schodach rozległy się kroki i krzyki, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadli strażnicy i gdy kamienna gródź posłusznie uniosła się ze zgrzytem, wbrew mechanizmowi, sklepienie komnaty runęło w dół.


	15. Poligon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam napisać angsty. Naprawdę takie mroczne. A potem posiedziałam i mi przeszło. Więc tak - gdyby ktoś uważał, że nie da się kpić z ludobójstwa... To proszę.  
> Jest to rozdział w którym Eredin chciałby już zabijać ludzi ale nie może, Avallac'h chciałby być bohaterem Lary ale nie może, a Lara chciałaby ratować ludzi ale nie może.  
> Czyli wszyscy chcą ale nie mogą. To się raczej dobrze nie skończy.  
> Na koniec skojarzyło mi się z Blejkowym wierszem "Who can stand".

_„W mieście, jak już pisałem w ostatnich raportach, udało się wykształcić jedynie dwie wiedźmy, obie wyspecjalizowane głównie w leczeniu i czynnościach udających profetyczne. Stara wiedźma (lat 78) nazywana Dragana, bo prawdziwe imię ukrywa, na stałe urzęduje na dworze króla i służy jako źródło przepowiedni dotyczących kluczowych spraw w państwie, takich jak: wyboru partnera do związku seksualno-ekonomicznego dla członków rodu królewskiego, rozbudowy floty, czy mianowania na urzędy. Wiedźma jest sprawna umysłowo chociaż niedomaga fizycznie. Udaje też bardziej głuchą niż jest, szczególnie w rozmowach z miejscowym kapłanem. Kapłan ten – Koren – ma skłonność do stawiania magii i jej użytkowników w świetle więcej niż niekorzystnym z powodów ideowych, jak i również dlatego, że z wiedźmą konkurują o władzę._ _M_ _łoda wiedźma - uczennica – Marica (imię przybrane) popadła w konflikt z Draganą i została po cichu z miasta odprawiona. Nie wiadomo mi, gdzie się znajduje._

_Armia ich dzieli się na dwie części – z powodów praktycznych, jak mi powiedziano - nie istnieje możliwość szybkiego przerzucenia wojsk przez góry, oczywiście pomijając użycie teleportów. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć (informacja niepewna) założenie jest takie, że najbliżej położone oddziały armii zachodniej, w razie ataku na miasto potrzebuje około dziesięciu - dwunastu dni, zależnie od pory roku, żeby wesprzeć miejscowe siły.”_

_Raport z archiwów państwowych w Tir na Lia_

 

_„Miesiąc ten obfitował w próby nawrócenia mnie, na jedyną prawdziwą wiarę, której skrycie, jak twierdzi Koren, poszukuję. Powoli zaczynam się zastanawiać, droga Laro, czy dla świętego spokoju faktycznie ich wiary, choćby nie wiem jak absurdalna była, nie przyjąć. Niestety, czas ich modłów to jedyny moment ,kiedy mogę w miarę swobodnie, nie pilnowany, chodzić po mieście. W innych wypadkach nie odstępują mnie na krok. Będę więc musiał dalej znosić straszenie ogniem piekielnym i wysłuchiwać wewnętrznie niespójne tezy Korena. Niestety człowiek, który podjął się udzielić mi gościny, stanowczo domaga się szacunku dla kapłana więc nie mogę podjąć żadnych drastycznych środków. Poza tymi drobnymi niedogodnościami mój gospodarz i jego rodzina nie są mi przykrzy. Mimo to, patrząc na miejscowych i słuchając ich, czasem zastanawiam się, jak to się stało, że te istoty niemal wyrwały nam z rąk cały świat.”_

_List prywatny  prewencyjnie skopiowany do archiwów rady Wiedzących._

 

 

Avallac’h podniósł się z ziemi na cztery i wypluł piach z ust. No, przynajmniej uszedł z życiem. Odgarnął włosy z oczu i spojrzał w górę śledząc wzrokiem bieg końskiej pęciny, piersi, potem szyi i…

\- Co za gracja, zawsze wiedziałem, że nauki magiczne wymagają wyjątkowej zręczności i precyzji. Szczególnie teleportacja.

Dźwięk ellylon zabrzmiałby słodko w uszach byłego konsula, gdyby nie to, że słowa były wypowiadane przez Eredina. Dzień zaczął się fatalnie, a kończył tragicznie. To musiało być przeznaczenie – ze wszystkich miejsc definiowalnych  słowami: „gdziekolwiek indziej” teleport musiał go wyrzucić, voila, pod kopyta koni elfiego patrolu. Trzeba było zostać w walącej się komnacie po uniesieniu grodzi. Przynajmniej byłaby z tego piękna tragedia. Pragnąc odzyskać chociaż odrobinę godności elf wstał i pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na towarzystwo począł składać czar, który by doprowadził jego ubranie do porządku.

\- Piękny dzień na partol Eredinie. Czyż nie?  W końcu tak nazywacie te swoje bezcelowe przejażdżki? – spytał nie patrząc na rozmówcę.

\- Patrol, Avallac’h, chyba nie zapomniałeś ellylon. I zgaduję, że jednak nie jest bezcelowy skoro możemy cię zabrać stąd, tam gdzie twoje miejsce. – Eredin spojrzał na swoich kolegów z oddziału.

\- Twoje zdanie na temat tego, gdzie jest moje miejsce to dla mnie sprawa priorytetowa.  Powiesz mi może, gdzie dokładnie ono jest? – spytał znudzonym tonem Wiedzący.

\- W obozie potrzebują pilnie specjalistów do pracy z czasoprzestrzenią – poważnie stwierdził Eredin. Zza któregoś z rogatych hełmów rozległo się zduszone, ukradkowe parsknięcie. Avallac’h wzruszył ramionami i pozwolił się podwieźć.

Resztę dnia spędził okopując namioty od południowego krańca obozu do zmroku.

 

 

 

\- Naradzają się? Dużo czasu im to zajmie?

\- Chyba już skończyli.

\- Mylisz się, muszą się jeszcze naradzać, skoro nie poddali miasta. Przecież widzą jaka jest różnica potencjałów! Chyba nie sądzą, że im się uda.

\- Nie wiem…Nie, raczej nie sądzą. To by było nierozsądne, prawda? Muszą się liczyć ze znacznymi stratami. Muszą.

\- Czemu w takim razie nie widzę tu jakoś ich poselstwa z aktem kapitulacji? Planują coś?

\- Na pewno coś planują. Nie widzę innej opcji.

\- Co mówią zwiadowcy?

\- Nic poza tym, że ludzie się zamknęli w mieście.

\- Cały garnizon?! Nie wyżywią takiej populacji. Planują coś!

\- Słyszałeś przecież, że wszyscy się schowali w mieście. Ich zachodnia armia nie zdąży, choćby całą drogę biegli! Proszę - jedna spójna teoria.

\- Panowie… Panowie… Od mówienia o tym niczego się nie dowiemy. Rozpoznanie bojem.

\- Ale…

\- Rozpoznanie bojem.

 

 

 

 

Eredin wrócił wściekły i rozczarowany. Po pięknej szarży, zasłonięci wszystkimi możliwymi magicznymi tarczami, w pełnej gotowości stanęli pod murami miasta. Dosłownie stanęli. Stali tam jak ostatnie lebiegi. Pod murami.

Ludzie nawet ich nie ostrzelali, nawet kamieniem nikt nie rzucił. Jego oddział przygotowano na to, że wpadną w zasadzkę, że zwalą się na nich niezmierzone rzesze ludzkiej tłuszczy, że rozpęta się piekło. Przygotowano ich na natychmiastową teleportację i na sprawne wycofanie się. A tu taki wstyd. Postanowił w raporcie pominąć chociaż to, że w jednego z jego towarzyszy ktoś z murów cisnął ogryzkiem.

\- Widzę, że znowu okazałeś się bezużyteczny – usłyszał jeszcze zanim wszedł do namiotu sztabowego zdać sprawę. Tego było już za wiele. Odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz z uśmiechniętym błogo Crevanem.

\- Ja przynajmniej, panie Przydatny, wyciągnąłem w trakcie trwania tej wojny miecz i nie jestem tu jedynie przypadkiem. Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że ciebie, choćbyś błagał nie dopuszczą do walki. A nawet gdyby dopuścili – w starciu byłbyś równie użyteczny, co salonowy piesek. Więc na twoim miejscu nie kpił bym z innych.

\- Ja wykonałem już swoje zadanie. Przekazałem wam dosyć informacji. A woda to kluczowy zasób, którego, dzięki mnie, ludzie są pozbawieni. Widzę, że starasz się przenieść spór na mój teren, co jednak nie zmieni faktu, że teraz jest twoja kolej, by pokazać, że jesteś coś wart. Do tego jednak same słowa nie wystarczą. A nie widzę żebyś zrobił cokolwiek co uprawniałoby cię do zdezawuowania moich osiągnięć.

\- Twoje osiągnięcie to zdrada, niedotrzymane słowo i zawiedzione zaufanie. Świetnie Avallac’h. Brawo. Szkoda, że nie masz przynajmniej tyle odwagi, żeby po tym wszystkim pokazać się ludziom na oczy. Wiesz, co by było, gdybyś to zrobił? Bo ja sądzę, że powiesiliby cię na pierwszym drzewie. I nie musiałoby być szczególnie wysokie.

\- Miałem wystarczająco wiele odwagi żeby siedzieć wśród nich pięć lat, ryzykować, że mnie przyłapią, wysyłać wam informacje i słuchać jak ich kapłani straszą mnie ogniem piekielnym. W tym samym czasie ty siedziałeś wygodnie w Tir na Lia i paradowałeś w galowym mundurze po moście z paniami. Chciałbym cię poinformować, że właśnie szedłem zgłosić chęć wzięcia udziału w walce. – skłamał Avallac’h. Eredin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i zatchnął się gwałtownie powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Oh, chciałbym to zobaczyć. Tak bardzo. – wyjąkał, gdy przestał się dusić i gdy mógł otworzyć usta bez obawy, że zachowa się niegodnie. – Może wejdziesz razem ze mną i wyłożysz sprawę w sztabie? Odeślą cię z kwitkiem do szpitala, do sprawdzania, czy grawitacja działa jak należy albo do pilnowania czy drzewa przypadkiem nie podchodzą pod obóz. Ale jeśli się jakimś cudem zgodzą, to daję słowo, że z przyjemnością dokooptuję cię do mojego oddziału i zabiorę cię ze sobą do walki.

Ale rozmówca patrzył już ponad jego ramieniem i uśmiechał się ze słabo skrywanym zadowoleniem i nadzieją. Moment irytacji spowodowanej tym, że ktoś śmiał go zignorować przyszedł i minął, gdy Eredin się odwrócił i zobaczył tą dziewczynę.

\- Idź, idź. Może ty jej wyperswadujesz podejrzane poglądy. Odmówiła przygotowywania artefaktów dla wojska. Jak się domyślasz, wasza rada nie była zbudowana taką postawą. – Avallac’h już go nie słuchał i natychmiast poszedł w stronę, z której mignęła mu Lara. Zniknęła w namiocie szpitalnym, pustym do tej pory, więc zanurkował za nią w duszny półmrok.

Jednak, gdy otworzył ramiona, by w nie padła i może powiedziała coś w rodzaju entuzjastycznego: „jesteś taki odważny, mój ty bohaterze”, by przycisnęła się do niego w uścisku będącym rekompensatą za lata spędzone wśród ludzi, ona tylko uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i obdarzyła pocałunkiem chłodnym jak listopadowy poranek. 

Elf spojrzał uważnie i zauważył, że na jasnej twarzy elfki nie było ani grama makijażu. Włosy miała w nieładzie.

\- Laro, czemu nosisz żałobę? Czy coś złego spotkało twojego ojca? – to by wszystko wyjaśniało. Oczywiście, nie mógł oczekiwać entuzjazmu w takiej sytuacji…

\- Stało się coś złego.- powiedziała powoli – A stanie się coś jeszcze gorszego.

Zaczął wypytywać jak może pomóc, co może dla niej zrobić, jak ulżyć… Zupełnie nie rozumiał. Mimo to Lara zdołała się uśmiechnąć wyrozumiale.

W końcu to nie była jego wina. Starszyzna robiła im wszystkim wodę z mózgów, a w Akademii indoktrynacja była tak często mylona z wychowaniem. Jak miała go winić za poglądy, które wpajano mu, odkąd zaczął rozumieć, co mówią do niego starsi?

\- Avallac’h, postaraj się zrozumieć – przerwała mu łagodnie jak dziecku - ludzie za murem nam nie zagrażają. Żadne z ludzkich królestw od czterystu lat nam nie zagrażało, nie było w stanie. A my ich złośliwie tępimy jak szkodniki tylko po to, by utrzymać wojsko w sprawności bojowej. Ćwiczymy na nich musztrę. To się stało. Wykorzystują nas, Avallac’h. Cała starszyzna.

Zmarszczył brwi. To miała mu do powiedzenia? Po pięciu latach rozłąki?  "Dla niej zniesionej, dla niej" - pisnęło złośliwie jego urażone ego.

\- Teraz to jest twoja nowa teoria spiskowa? – spytał – Spisek starszyzny pospołu z generalicją przeciwko ludziom. To jest…

\- Prawdziwe?

\- Absurdalne. Nie, nawet nie absurdalne. Krótkowzroczne. Laro, czy nie widziałaś, co się dzieje w świecie Aen Seidhe? 

\- Widziałam Avallac’h. To samo co dzieje się tutaj, odbite w zwierciadle. Wyjdź z namiotu, spójrz w megaskop, spójrz na mury i zobacz w tym mieście nasze osiedla, Shaerrawedd. Zobacz w tych ludziach naszych współ…

\- Nie bluźnij! W świecie Aen Seidhe d’hoine rozpanoszyli się właśnie z powodu takich defetystycznych teorii. Bo ktoś kiedyś nie podjął zdecydowanych kroków. Jak teraz historia to ocenia? W tym świecie, tu i teraz jest moment kiedy albo oni albo my Laro!

Położyła miękko dłoń na jego policzku. Nie tego się spodziewał. Po córce Siadhal spodziewał się raczej gwałtownego wybuchu i miażdżącej krytyki.

\- Podobnie jak u nas -  tam także jest jeszcze czas, by wszystko było inaczej. Możemy się porozumieć, wiem to.

\- Porozumieć? – zdumiał się – Mieszkałem wśród nich pięć lat – nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet jak bardzo niezrozumiali są! Ich wzorce myślowe, ich zwyczaje, cała organizacja ich myśli uniemożliwia jakiekolwiek z nimi porozumienie.

Spojrzała na niego z nagłą urazą. Wszystko szło fatalnie nie tak.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że wrócisz mniej uprzedzony. Że, gdy ich poznasz, przejrzysz na oczy i mi pomożesz. – powiedziała mnąc w dłoni bandaż.

\- Pomożesz….w czym? – spytał zmieszany. Patrząc na niego, takiego zdziwionego i urażonego, ubranego, po pięciu latach wśród ludzi, w tym samym tradycyjnym, elfim stylu, takiego akuratnego i wzorowego Lara zrozumiała, że pomysł, że Avallac’h jej pomoże był absurdalny do granic. Zamknęła oczy. Teraz było za późno żeby się wycofać, jeśli nie chciała obudzić w nim odruchu dociekania, sprawdzania, badania, grzebania…

\- Tutaj już nic nie poradzimy, machina ruszyła ale będzie następna szansa w świecie Aen Seidhe. Potrzebny jest dialog, a w tej chwili – jak sam powiedziałeś – my się nawzajem nie rozumiemy. Ty i ja, my mamy wiedzę konieczną, żeby mimo całej tej tragicznej sytuacji w Shaerrawedd, choćby siłą i podstępem zmusić strony do jego podjęcia. – perorowała z pasją elfka - Byłeś z nimi pięć lat! Ja też spędziłam wśród ludzi jakiś czas. Oboje wiemy, że z ich czarodziejami można się porozumieć, że jest łatwiej, że są…

\- Oczywiście, że ich czarodzieje zechcą się z nami porozumieć Laro. – układnym tonem zgodził się Avallac’h.

\- Cregennan mówił, że wiele możemy się od siebie nawzajem nauczyć, że wciąż możemy się podzielić ziemią, nawiązać normalne stosunki.

\- Też wierzę, że to w końcu nastąpi. 

\- Jeśli otworzymy wystarczająco daleko niosący portal, będziemy na miejscu zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje. Chodź! – odwróciła się do wyjścia i pociągnęła go za rękaw. Nie ruszył się. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Chcesz stąd odejść teraz? Przed bitwą? Ilu wzięli Wiedzących oprócz nas? – spytał.

\- Jest Aedan i Faidlimil "Ailen" Miallarai, dadzą sobie radę.  Teraz jest najlepszy moment ze względu na zamieszanie.

Avallac’h sobie przeliczył. Nie mogli awansować więcej niż trzech uczniów, chociaż oczywiście na pewno przyznali tytuł komu się dało, tylko po to, by zawyżyć statystyki. Czyli wszystkich ich kolegów po fachu mogło być z dwudziestu pięciu.

Zasada głosiła, że nie zabierało się na takie wyprawy więcej niż  piętnaście procent całego składu osobowego. Jakże ciepło na sercu mu się zrobiło, gdy zorientował się, że nie uwzględnili go w rachunkach i gdy dotarły do niego konotacje… A Lara zamiast rzucić mu się na szyję, mówiła o koegzystencji.

\- To zamieszanie Laro będzie polegało na tym, że tu w tym namiocie długim na, wedle mojej oceny dziesięć metrów, zaczną pojawiać się ranni. Twoją specjalizacją Laro są czary leczące. Nie uważasz, że powinnaś  wywiązać się z obowiązku? Szczególnie, że to co się dzieje teraz umożliwi nam zabezpieczenie tego świata dla siebie na wypadek, gdyby jednak twoja misja pokoju i dialogu się nie powiodła?

\- Zabezpieczenie… - wyjąkała elfka z tak wyraźnym rozczarowaniem, że było to aż niesmaczne dla mężczyzny. Ale gdy patrzyła na niego tak bezradnie, miał ochotę obiecać jej cokolwiek, byle tylko to spojrzenie się zmieniło.

\- Pójdę  z tobą do tamtego świata. Skoro uważasz, że to ważne - powinienem ci pomóc ale żeby tego dokonać najpierw musimy rozegrać to strategicznie. Zabezpieczyć nasze tyły. Dodatkowo chyba rozumiesz, że twoja wizja może zostać urzeczywistniona dopiero, gdy nasza córka bądź syn otworzą Wrota. Dialog to rozmowa równorzędnych partnerów. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, że ludzcy czarodzieje pewnie zrobią wszystko za choćby skrawek naszej wiedzy. Żeby Aen Seidhe mogli podjąć dialog z d’hoine potrzebny jest większy balans sił. A to da się osiągnąć jedynie…

\- Jedynie jak? Pod groźbą miecza? To chcesz powiedzieć? Wymordujmy ludzi tutaj, żeby nic nam nie zagrażało, a potem otwórzmy Wrota i ponieśmy ogień ludziom z tamtego świata? Jeśli Wrota zostaną otwarte, nie będzie żadnego dialogu, doskonale o tym wiesz. – odetchnęła głęboko próbując się uspokoić i zebrać myśli przed tym, co musiała mu powiedzieć. – Avallac’h, my nie możemy…mieć tego dziecka.

Lara miała przez chwilę wrażenie, że jej rozmówca zapomniał oddychać, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i nagłym zrozumieniu. Razem z tym wrażeniem przyszła do niej zadziwiająca satysfakcja – nie zdołał, nie mógł nad sobą zapanować, nie był taki doskonały.

\- Mówiąc to zaprzeczasz samemu celowi swojego istnienia. – powiedział powoli, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę z jej ust padło kategoryczne stwierdzenie. – Samemu zamysłowi. Co zostanie jeśli to zrobisz?

„Istoty myślące nie mają nadanego odgórnie powodu istnienia. Sami wybieramy cel swojego życia. Bo kimże więcej niż my są inni żeby za nas decydować? Bogami? Nie – są dokładnie tacy sami jak my i tak samo błądzą bez planu i rozeznania. Nikt nie ma prawa traktować cię jak produktu jakiegoś marnego rzemieślnika, który powstał jedynie po to, żeby do czegoś posłużyć” – mówił jej Cregennan, gdy usłyszał o wielkim projekcie, którego Lara była częścią.

\- Ja zostanę Avallac’h. – odparła. Gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa poczuła, że są właściwe- Ja, nie jedna dwudziesta piąta. I dobrze myślisz. Wzięli jedno z nas więcej „na wszelki wypadek”. A ciebie miało tu nie być. Wydają nas jak walutę. Pomyśl o tym i zastanów się, co zostałoby z ciebie, gdyby zabrać ci twój cel i tytuł?

Nie odpowiedział jej. W ciszy, która zapadła można było usłyszeć zbliżające się kroki.

\- Czy ty mnie kochasz Laro?  - spytał w końcu Avallac’h. Po tym jak unikał jej spojrzenia elfka domyślała się, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebuje wcale odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Że wie.

Niezręczne milczenie przerwało wejście Eredina – był już w zbroi, a może jej wcale nie zdejmował biorąc pod uwagę to, jak długo trwało jej zakładanie. Hełmu gdzieś zostawił - kto by chciał się w tej puszce kisić chociaż sekundę dłużej niż musiał.

\- Laro – rzekł na powitanie gnąc się w ukłonie, który był tak uprzejmy jak żartobliwy – Nie chcę przerywać wam wytęsknionych chwil we dwoje ani płoszyć tych motylków, które wokół was fruwają ale nie mamy wiele czasu. Tak to jest na wojnie. My niestety nie mamy luksusu planowania w perspektywie wieków.

-  Więc jeśli masz coś konkretnego do powiedzenia- powiedz to zamiast tracić czas na kpiny i kastowe żarciki.  – sarknęła na niego Lara. Ostatnim, na co miała teraz ochotę była rozmowa z tym mordercą i oprychem. Zawsze się znajdował wtedy kiedy nie powinien, z nieodłącznym uśmieszkiem na ustach i energią na pusty, płochy zgryw pompujący ego.

\- Już. W tej chwili, o Wiedząca. – zakpił radośnie. – Załatwiłem ci Avallac’h chwilę z dowództwem, żebyś mógł przedstawić swoją prośbę. Chcą cię widzieć.

\- Nie teraz Eredin. – rzucił mu Avallac’h.

\- Albo teraz albo nigdy. Niedługo ruszamy. Chyba, że jednak się „rozmyśliłeś”. Zauważ, że nie powiedziałem, że strach cię obleciał.

\- Ją prośbę? Ruszacie gdzie? – spytała Lara zdjęta dziwnym podejrzeniem. Spojrzała na swojego pierwszego rozmówcę ale ten tylko zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, niezadowolony i gniewny.

\- Nie pochwalił się? Twój bohater chce jeszcze bardziej się wykazać i wsławić czynem, a nie gadaniem, jak zwykle i zamierza zgłosić się na ochotnika do walki. Wiesz, takiej prawdziwej, mieczem albo czym tam potrafi, a nie takiej polegającej na staniu na jakiś wzniesieniu albo siedzeniu na drzewie i rzucaniu czarów.

Lara poczęła nerwowo szukać usprawiedliwienia dla swojego kochanka. Jakiegokolwiek, byle tylko ta lodowata świadomość, że zgłosił się sam, na ochotnika, dobrowolnie, z własnej inicjatywy, została zagłuszona. Jeśli wcześniej Lara mogła usprawiedliwić jego czyny, bo nie miał wyboru, bo na niego naciskano, bo obowiązek, bo to było dla niej, bo to puste słowa, a nie czyny, to teraz nic nie znalazła. Tylko nowy koncept, który pojawił się w jej umyśle, gdy stali z Eredinem naprzeciw niej. Jedna sztanca. Mordercy, łotry i aparatczycy. Wierne burki systemu. A Crevan był do tego kłamcą, skoro przed chwilą przyrzekł jej pomóc. Nie miał zamiaru. Zawsze byłaby tylko jeszcze jedna sprawa, tylko jeszcze jedna wojna, kolejne Wrota do otwarcia. Zawsze „jeszcze tylko”.

Do tej pory myślała, chociaż nie wiedziała jak to zrobić, by go jakoś oszczędzić. Może nie mówić mu wprost, poudawać. Mężczyznę łatwo było oszukać, co do uczuć. Szczególnie, gdy cel był szczytny. Nie łamałaby mu serca. Wystarczyło, żeby uważał, że z tym drugim Lara tylko sypia. To Cregennanowi, po ludzku przywiązanemu do pomysłu wyłączności, musiałaby kłamać, że ma ją całą, w każdym aspekcie. Brzydkie kłamstwo ale skoro cel był szlachetny… Teraz już nie chciała oszczędzać padalca.

\- Nie Crevan. – powiedziała zimno -  Nie kocham cię.

Z satysfakcją zobaczyła jak Eredin usiłuje się zmienić w plamę na materiale namiotu lub może w inny nieistotny element tła. Crevan jednak, jej spokojny Crevan zmierzył ją spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu, wściekłym,  ale też pełnym wyrzutu.

\-  Skrzywdziłaś mnie bardzo moja pani – wycedził – A jednak może jeszcze uda mi się zasłużyć na twe względy. Każde życie, które dzisiaj odbiorę, odbiorę w twoim imieniu. I dla ciebie. Potem pani, każę ci zrobić piękny naszyjnik – jedno ogniwo za każdego zabitego człowieka. Gdybyś jednak uznała, że już jestem godzien twojej miłości, zanim tych ogniw przybędzie, wystarczy, że mnie wezwiesz.

\- Nie spychaj tego na mnie. Chyba nie sądzisz, że… - Lara zachłysnęła się na samą myśl o tym jak właśnie zagrał - Będziesz miał krew na rękach tak samo jak…

\- Krew się zmywa łatwo - wodą pani. – przerwał jej pozornie obojętnie i wyszedł z namiotu, a za nim ten drugi.


	16. Doktryna militarna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokłosie czytania fików i takiego logicznego pomyślenia sobie, że:  
> 1) Elfy się wolno mnożyły  
> 2) Sapkowski wspominał, że stare elfy kazały młodym rzucić wszystko i iść przetrwać  
> 3) Są różne doktryny wojskowe
> 
> Czy naprawdę jest możliwe żeby tradycja elfów mówiła, że honorowo jest zginąć za sprawę? Jak na przykład zamiast tego można się wycofać? Przy takim przyroście naturalnym? Raczej sądzę, że byłoby inaczej. no chyba, że jesteś już stary i te de. Wtedy róbta co chceta. Teoretycznie.  
> I trochę akcji. Ale bez łubudu, niestety.

W życiu każdej istoty zdarza się taki moment, kiedy należy dokonać podsumowania. Na przykład podsumowania ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Araviddien nawet nie chciała podchodzić do takiego ćwiczenia. Najpierw nie zdała okresowego egzaminu sprawnościowego, który do tej pory przychodził jej z łatwością. Owszem, ostatni zdawała dziesięć lat temu, owszem, nie czuła się ostatnio najlepiej ale dałaby słowo, że dystans dziesięciu kilometrów został źle skalkulowany skoro nie wyrobiła się w czasie. A potem przeszkody, które miały pokonać ona i jej kobyłka były zbyt wysoko zawieszone. Przynajmniej część związaną z samą walką udało jej się zaliczyć, chociaż mało brakowało. Topór bojowy, który dostała od komisji był zdecydowanie cięższy niż przewidywał regulamin. Mogła przysiąc. Tak się właśnie działo, gdy broń zaczynała być produkowana masowo przy użyciu jakichś podejrzanych maszyn, napędzanych nie wiadomo czym, zamiast jak nakazuje tradycja – ręcznie – przez mistrzów płatnerstwa. Szczęśliwie komisja, dzięki połączeniu zręcznych argumentów i autorytetu Araviddien („Kto ci pierwsze, tępe strzały podawał, smarkaczu niewdzięczny!? Już ja się odwołam i to tak żebyś resztę życia na prowincji spędził!”) w końcu złożyła stosowne podpisy. Elfkę dopuszczono do pełnienie służby w oddziałach liniowych chociaż była lżejsza o pokaźną sumę złotych argumentów.   
Już, już wydawało się, że Araviddien może zacząć uznawać sprawę za załatwioną, gdy okazało się, że jej dawny pułk dostał dowódcę, którego koligacje uniemożliwiały jakiekolwiek przesunięcie z tego zaszczytnego stanowiska. Od czegóż jednak były znajomości. Przyznano jej wprawdzie jedynie dowodzenie kompanią, ale to było lepsze niż nic.  
Przeklęty los jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Gdy Araviddien usłyszała się, że w ciążę zaszła oficjalna partnerka głównego specjalisty sztabowego, a on sam świętował tak intensywnie, że spadł ze schodów w pałacu, zrozumiała, że pora dać za wygraną. Nie dla niej była śmierć w boju, nie dla niej pieśni i chwała. Trzeba było przyjąć przydział do sztabu.   
Śmierć miała być prosta i honorowa. Jak właściwa rama do obrazu, dopełniałaby tak bardzo wypieszczone, sześćsetletnie niemal życie Araviddien, pełne pięknych szarż, bitew, zarżniętych, godnych przeciwników, obfitujących w strumienie cudzej krwi potyczek i nie poniesionych strat w elfach.   
A tak, trzeba było się nadal męczyć i mieć nadzieję, że nie zepsuje się tego obrazu podejmując jeden błędny krok albo wykazując się niegodną postawą. Na przykład trzeba było uważać żeby nie krzywić się z powodu tego, że od nachylania się nad mapami strasznie bolało w krzyżu. „To nie na moje zdrowie” – pomyślała elfka prostując plecy, z przyzwyczajenia patrząc z dezaprobatą na siedzącego w kącie Aedana.  
Czytał jakąś księgę i ogólnie marnował czas. Wiedzący zawsze byli tacy sami – leniwi, rozpieszczeni i skoncentrowani na jakichś bzdurach. Po co ich trójka, pardon, czwórka na jedną ludzką wiedźmę?   
Aedan siedział i udawał, że czyta. Za nim był naprawdę paskudny okres, a przed nim rozpoczynał się jeszcze gorszy. Powoli zaczynał czuć się jak stróżujący ogar. Pilnuj córki króla żeby nie narobiła głupot, pilnuj Araviddien, która zaczęła chorować na starość i planowała zrobić ze swojego życia sztukę skończoną i oprawioną w skórkę. Pilnuj żeby ludzka wiedźma nie powybijała wojowników, pilnuj żeby wojownicy nie powybijali wszystkich ludzi… Wojownicy zawsze byli tacy sami – bezmyślni, z głowami nabitymi jakimiś bzdurami i do tego trzeba było ich karmić zawsze, a przydawali się tylko w razie wojny.   
Aedan czuł się stary- dopadała go rzeczywistość, która wcześniej nie miała do niego dostępu. Potrzebował pomocy Ailen żeby zepsuć, zmotłoszyć i złamać moc ludzkiej staruchy na tyle, by można było zrobić choć niewielką wyrwę w murach miasta. Pierwszy szturm się powiódł i część grupy uderzeniowej dostało się do miasta, ale mogło być lepiej. Oczywiście Aedan udawał, że poszło mu jak z płatka, szczególnie przed panią generał, ale efekt tego był taki, że ze zmęczenia teraz ledwo widział, co czyta.  
Kiedy był młodszy klątwy rzucał jedną złośliwą myślą. Teraz ile to musiał się nabiedzić, żeby komuś coś się nie udało. Obecnie musiał zapłacić walutą, za to żeby kogoś tam awansowano zamiast po prostu pociągnąć za parę sznurków. A już kac po całonocnym pijactwie ze szczęśliwym ojcem in spe dobijał go tak strasznie, że nawet nie miał siły na zaklęcie znieczulające. A do tego jeszcze…  
Aedan podniósł wzrok znak książki i czekał aż ktoś wejdzie. Lubił tę swoją umiejętność przewidywania i lubił wrażenie jakie ona robi na innych. Do namiotu wszedł młody Crevan, który taką dobrą robotę wykonał niedawno w Evetheim. Nic dziwnego – Aedan zawsze znał się na charakterach i wiedział kto jest czego wart. Zresztą- zawsze lubił młodego, tak, tak. Jeszcze się przyda.   
Za nim wszedł wojownik, ten od ogryzka przemilczanego tak głośno, że Aedan mało nie parsknął ze śmiechu, gdy zauważył ten wątek przewijający się jak refren w jego myślach. Ktoś tam chyba jeszcze stał zaraz przy wejściu do namiotu i podsłuchiwał. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Dorośli, ale nie dojrzali. Zdarza się.  
Crevan nie ukłonił się, nie poprosił o chwilę rozmowy ani nie przeprosił, że przeszkadza, jak by wypadało. Nie pozwolił nawet Aedanowi wygodnie wyjąć ze swojego umysłu powodu takiego zachowania, tylko skutecznie – i nieuprzejmie – ukrył się za zasiekami koncentracji na otoczeniu. Złośliwy i arogancki. Aedan nigdy go nie lubił właśnie za takie zachowanie.   
\- Aedan, przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że wybieram się z oddziałami liniowymi skończyć, co zacząłem. – stwierdził. Nie zapytał! Wcale nie zapytał i nie poprosił. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. „Nie tym tonem. Nie w tej formie.”- pomyślał mściwie stary mag– „I nie z tej pozycji smarkaczu”.  
\- To niestety, niemożliwe – odparł z łagodnym uśmiechem – Nie możemy ryzykować twojego życia tak lekkomyślnie. Nie byłeś szkolony do walki. Jestem pewien, że ten tutaj Eredin i jego towarzysze świetnie poradzą sobie bez ciebie. Może nawet lepiej niż z tobą.  
Gdzieś sprzed namiotu dobiegły ich zduszone chichoty, gdy publiczka nie mogła opanować prymitywnych odruchów. Eredin radził sobie lepiej chociaż zdradzały go te niewielkie skurcze mięśni wokół oczu.   
\- Czy zadałem ci pytanie Aedan? – stary Wiedzacy przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć, co tamten do niego powiedział. Potem nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie taki tekst padł. Gdy jednak dotarło do niego jak w obecności całego sztabu zwrócił się do niego ten szczeniak, nie mógł pozwolić, by sytuacja się rozwinęła.   
Wstał powoli i odłożył książkę. Skrzyżował z tamtym spojrzenia. Może i nie mógł zajrzeć mu, jak dawniej, w duszę ale pewne rzeczy umiał robić nawet z zawiązanymi oczyma.   
Delikatnie tylko podkręcił w młodym typowy dla jego wieku brak wiary we własne siły, odrobinę stłumił dumę z wykonanej misji, po chwili zastanowienia kazał mu kwestionować też inne osiągnięcia – bo to z powodu projektu, pozwolili mu, dali mu lepszą pozycję startową, ułatwili.   
„Wcale nie jesteś taki inteligentny. Jakie osiągnięcia? Pył na wietrze! Gdzież ci do tych, których księgi czytałeś? – szepnęła zdradliwie samokrytyka – Kim będziesz bez Lary? Kolejnym trybikiem w maszynie. Nawet nie potrafiłeś utrzymać tego co zostało ci podane na tacy niemalże. Marny Wiedzący, marny elf, marny mężczyzna”. A potem Aedan jednym, celnie wymierzonym czarem dolał oliwy do ognia tam, gdzie siedziały te wszystkie brudne czyny, którymi Crevan już zdążył się upaprać. Dekompozycja i implozja. To powinno nastąpić. Młodych wystarczyło nakręcić i patrzeć jak ich zjadają własne lęki.   
I zjadały - Aedan to widział ale zamiast wycofać się z nieszczęśliwą miną tamten wyciągnął rękę i oparł Aedanowi na ramieniu.   
\- Siadaj! – warknął na niego i Aedan nagle poczuł, że nie ma siły żeby się opierać. Nie wystarczało mu energii, nie był już tak dobry jak kiedyś, przestrzelił, coś pominął. To wiek. Starość…Usiadł i przetarł ręką oczy. Piekły od tego całego wpatrywania się w litery. Kiedy stał się słaby? Kiedy zaczął tylko udawać siłę jak aktor w przedstawieniu, w którym wystarczy dobrze oszukać widownię. Koniec rozpoczynał się w jego własnym ciele, które go w końcu zdradziło. Nie zareagował nawet w porę, gdy Avallac’h pchnął mocno jego krzesło, tak, że stary elf bezwładnie upadł na ziemię.  
Sztabowcy drgnęli jak jeden mąż. Odnotowali wymianę zdań, upadek. To wszystko. Ktoś się rzucił, by pomóc Aedanowi wstać. Araviddien zdumiona i przerażona mierzyła spojrzeniem poczernionych oczu całą scenę. Przeniosła wzrok na młodego elfa i ręka powędrowała jej niepewnie do rękojeści miecza.   
\- Sprawcie sobie nowego Wiedzącego – rzucił Avallac’h odwracając się do wyjścia – Ten jest już stary i bezużyteczny.

 

 

Iredan aep Zellec’h z Czwartej Kompanii „Księżycowej” pchnął sztychem miecza i kopniakiem wyrzucił ciało człowieka z wąskiej uliczki. Iredan schronił się w niej ze swoim oddziałem, po tym jak Aen Elle zaczęli wycofywać się z miasta po pierwszym szturmie. Chędożeni ludzie nie pozwolili jego grupie, się wycofać, odcięli ich od reszty i zmusili do walki w strategicznie wąskim miejscu. Tam chronione przez dwie wysokie ściany budynków elfy mogły bronić się odrobinę dłużej. Może nawet do przybycia posiłków i kolejnego szturmu… Iredan wyjrzał zza rogu i natychmiast się schował, gdy rude włosy przeczesała mu nie dość celna strzała.   
\- Co robimy poruczniku? – z niepokojem nalegała Alarienne, wciąż niepewna na swoim stanowisku sierżanta. Nic dziwnego. Awans nadszedł nagle, gdy jej poprzedniczka okazała się przy nadziei i tym samym zupełnie niezdolna do służby. Niektórym los podejrzanie sprzyjał. Iredan westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy. Zmierzył wzrokiem twarze tych, z którymi przyszło mu służyć. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Nie mam wyboru Alarienne. Muszę zrobić to, co nakazuje honor oficera Aen Elle. A wy macie obowiązek zrobić to, czego uczą nas pokolenia naszych przodków, co nakazuje nam tradycja i tysiące lat doktryny militarnej. Powinność wobec kraju wyznacza dla nas jedyną honorową drogę…

 

\- Mogą się tam bronić do usranej śmierci, szczury chędożone. – wściekał się Ged patrząc na ciemną uliczkę w południowej części miasta. – Długo to zanim te demony zaczną kolejny atak?  
\- No, pewnie nie długo. – odrzekł Mile i ugryzł kiełbasę. Dobra rzecz taka kiełbasa. Lepsza niż na przykład umieranie z pustym żołądkiem. Lepsza po prawdzie też od umierania z pełnym.   
\- Trzeba spróbować wejść na dach i stamtąd ich wystrzelać. Jeśli dadzą nam przejść jakimś cudem.   
\- A propos cudu – konwersacyjnym tonem wtrącił Mile wskazując w stronę uliczki. Ged spojrzał i mało nie zachłysnął się tą resztką zdatnej do spożycia wody, którą właśnie dopijał.   
\- Co oni kombinują?  
\- Wygląda na to, że się poddają sucze syny, nie? I córki? To jest baba ichnia tam, czy taki dziwny facet?  
\- Czemu się poddają – wyjąkał Ged. – Przecież mogą się tam bronić do… Nie mogą się poddać! To bez sensu.  
\- I druga. Gdybym ja tam dowodził, to by nie miało miejsca – mruknął Milo kończąc wędlinę. Nie było jasne, czy mówi o kobietach, czy posunięciach taktycznych - Ale to elfy. Ktoś mi kiedyś mówił, że one honoru nie mają, a to ze względu na budowę mózgu, czy coś w tym stylu. Bogowie tylko wiedzą co myślą.  
\- Może wcale się nie poddają? Może to pułapka?   
\- Nie strzelać! Sprytna musi być, bo rzucili broń. Ten ryży syn małpy też.


	17. Co ma wisieć...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specjalnie zmieniłam tagi, żeby wyrazić jak bardzo lubią łubudu.  
> No więc Eredin dostaje w końcu to czego chce. Iredan dowiaduje się czegoś o ludziach. Ludzie dowiadują się czegoś o elfach. Avallac'h zaś żałuje, że kiedykolwiek sobie czegokolwiek zażyczył.

Eredin chciał w życiu tylko dwóch skromnych rzeczy – wszystkiego i tego żeby było za darmo. Niestety dzisiaj dostał nic i jeszcze musiał zapłacić. Pluł sobie w brodę, że dał słowo temu durnemu czarownikowi. Nie tak miało być. Miało być tak, że Eredin z kolegami posłucha, jak stary czarownik odprawia młodego z kwitkiem i jeszcze rzuca parę zabawnych w swoim stylu komentarzy. I zaczęło się nieźle. Ale potem? Nie miał pojęcia co się wydarzyło ale niejasno domyślał się, że niedobrze byłoby teraz odmawiać Avallac’howi i się wycofywać z obietnicy. Pora była zacząć kpić z niego inaczej. Może…ostrożniej? Może się zniechęci?  
\- Nie zastanowiłeś się co będzie gdy się zacznie walka? Nikt cię nie będzie pilnował w trakcie. Żeby cię ogary*… Słowo, że chętnie to zobaczę ale nie zamierzam za ciebie odpowiadać. Rozumiesz? – odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion.  
No przynajmniej było widowisko pod tytułem: „teoria a praktyka – porównanie pojęć z użyciem zbroi”. Avallac’h miotał się w tych paskach, klamrach i rozpinających się elementach jak podlotek pierwszy raz zakładający długą suknię. Niestety, gdy zobaczył jak szeroką publiczność zgromadził skończył zabawę, uznał swoją klęskę i po prostu sprawił, że zbroja się pojawiła na nim. To powinno być zakazane, chyba że byłoby dostępne także dla Eredina.  
Widząc jak Avallac’h ordynarnie pomaga sobie magią także po to żeby wwindować siebie i zbroję na konia Eredin zdecydował, że ma tylko jeden rozsądny wybór. Jeśli chciał, jak planował wykonać swoje zadania na tyle dobrze żeby zasłużyć na przeniesienie do elitarnej jednostki Czerwonych Jeźdźców, to musiał po prostu na tych zadaniach się skupić. W końcu jeśli ktoś chciał popełnić samobójstwo z głupoty to była to jego osobista sprawa. Nawet jeśli Eredin doceniał paskudne zagranie z naszyjnikiem jako odpowiednio dramatyczne.  
Zerknął w dół zbocza na mury ludzkiego miasta. Część obrońców już ustawiło zasieki przed wyrwą w murze, najeżone pikami, ostrymi kołami i gałązkami jarzębiny z jakiegoś powodu…  
Wielu ich było – przed murami i na murach rósł gąszcz pik, kusz, różnorakiego rodzaju hełmów i skórzanych pancerzy. Eredinowi przypomniały się opowieści Siekiery o tym jak osaczone oddziału ludzi w czasie poprzedniej wojny, w beznadziejnej sytuacji, potrafiły samobójczo rzucać się na przeważające siły wroga. Jak oszalałe zwierzęta. Nigdy nie było wiadomo co zrobią, bo nie kierowali się ani rozsądkiem ani honorem. Eredin odwrócił się w siodle bo widok za nim był jakiś taki…uspokajający. Równiutko ustawione szeregi wojska Aen Elle - świetnie wyposażone i dysponujące latami doświadczenia bojowego.  
”Sforsować mur i do punktu zbornego przy pomniku” – powiedział sobie po raz setny. Plan minimum przekazany mu przez przełożonych. Eredin miał także swój własny plan maksimum – dostać się do pałacu i kto wie…. D’hoine byli na tyle głupi, żeby tam umieścić miejscowy sztab. To wiedział na pewno.  
Eredin zobaczył z końca szeregu świetlny znak i dał komendę do skrócenia popręgów. Nad głowami elfów świsnęły pierwsze strzały wystrzelone przez łuczników na próbę. Drugi znak i szereg ruszył do przodu, najpierw kłusem ale już po chwili galopem. Druga, tym razem wcale nie próbna salwa – łucznicy precyzyjnie skorygowali kierunek i wysokość lotu strzał. W odpowiedzi ludzie na murach zaczęli odstrzeliwać się z kusz i łuków. Większość pocisków ześliznęło się po ochronnej, magicznej tarczy rozciągniętej nad oddziałami Aen Elle ale ta już trzeszczała niepokojąco. Ludzka wiedźma zdejmowała z niej warstwa po warstwie jak z cebuli.  
Eredin puścił wodze, pochylił się do przodu w półsiadzie i opuścił długą lancę. Impet, który pchnął go gwałtownie w tył powiedział mu, w coś trafił. Z boku trysnęła krew i Eredin zobaczył jak jednym z jego towarzyszy szarpie, jak coś go kładzie na koński zad. Nawet nie zauważył, co się stało ale zakładał, że to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o magiczne tarcze. Nie miał czasu deliberować. Rzucił lancę, wyjął miecz i ciął po głowie wojownika, który stojąc na ostrokole usiłował ściągnąć go z konia. Lance spełniły swoje zadanie – nawet ci z pikinierów, którzy próbowali się wycofywać nie byli w stanie uciec śmierci.  
Zza wyrwy w murze wysypały się dwie nowe grupy ludzi – konnica usiłująca oskrzydlić siły Aen Elle i piesi, lekkozbrojni wojownicy z łańcuchami i krótkimi mieczami. Rozpoczęła się walka w zwarciu, wojownicy przemieszali się nie mogąc dłużej panować nad końmi, gdy ustawione przed murem zasieki buchnęły ogniem. Żar zaczął wypełniać powietrze, pożerać tlen i nagrzewać zbroje.  
Koło głowy świsnął Eredinowi łańcuch, elf uchylił się i kontem oka zobaczył jeszcze jak żelazo oplątuje miecz jego towarzyszki. Odruchowo niemal sztychem pchnął w miejsce, z którego nadleciał łańcuch. Trysnęła krew ale Eredin nie widział dokładnie, czy trafił w konia, jeźdźca, czy w pieszego. Chędożony hełm zawężał pole widzenia, duszny i niewygodny. Coś uderzyło go w głowę, pchnęło na końską szyję i sprawiło, że wzrok mu się zamazał. Gdzieś pod kopyta padła strzała z łuku. Co za szczęście, że miał hełm. Zawsze uważał, że hełm to podstawa.  
Ledwo zdążył się otrząsnąć w porę, by zastawić się przed ciosem toporem bojowym. Elf szarpnął nerwowo wodze i z trudem odwrócił konia. Już miał ciąć, kiedy cała splątanych ludzi, elfów, koni, piechurów gwałtownie się stłoczyła i przesunęła w lewą stronę. Topór bojowy i jego posiadacz zniknęli Eredinowi z oczu.  
Nie miał czasu się sprawdzać gdzie się podziali. Wstał w siodle, rozpaczliwie broniąc się przed atakiem piką z dołu i miażdżącym ciosem miecza brodatego jeźdźca, który wyrósł jak spod ziemi tuż przed nim. Eredin lekko przełożył wodze i zmusił konia by ustąpił do łydki, jeden krok tylko miażdżąc pikiniera. Opór, zduszone rzężenie i nagły luz z boku powiedział elfowi, że manewr był skuteczny. Zdążył jeszcze przyjąć na karwasz cios mieczem brodatego modląc się żeby pancerz wytrzymał i skrzyżował z nim ostrza.  
Gdzieś w oddali mignęły mu błękitne czapraki Czwartej Księżycowej, która zamknęła w pułapce ludzką konnicę i zablokowała drogę jakimkolwiek posiłkom zza muru. Uderzenie metalu o metal, próba dosięgnięcia brodatego ciosem przedramienia, niezgrabny unik, przyjęcie na ramię cięcia, które ześliznęło się ze zgrzytem. Kolejne ruchy, precyzyjne i pełne mocy. Działanie tak proste, że aż naturalne. Cios i blokada. Czysty ruch i skuteczność. Każde działanie miało teraz dla Eredina znaczenie. Nie było zwyczajnym popychaniem egzystencji do przodu. Było Właściwe. Przez ból w przedramionach, pulsujące uczucie w rozbitym nadgarstku, cieknący po plecach pot, Eredin wreszcie czuł, że żyje.  
Świsnęły strzały zza muru. Jakiś koń szarpnął się gwałtownie zrzucając jeźdźca wprost w kłębowisko pod kopytami. Sztych w tył, tylko dlatego, że akurat mógł dosięgnąć i oszczędne cięcie na wysokości szyi brodatego. Musiało być oszczędne, Eredin zaczynał już czuć poważne skurcze w przedramionach. Tamten zasłonił się, bez trudu odbił żelazo i niespodziewanie machnął mieczem z dołu. Wystarczyła sekunda, między momentem kiedy Eredin chwycił żelazną rękawicą klingę tamtego, a chwilą kiedy brodaty ją wyszarpnął. Sekunda, w trakcie której elf chlasnął krótko przeciwnika po tą jego brodę. „Ciekawe czy oni czeszą sierść wszędzie gdzie ją mają” – zastanowił się zupełnie niepotrzebnie Eredin.  
Nie miał jednak czasu na rozwinięcie tej myśli, bo ktoś krzyknął ostrzegawczo: „Maźnice!”. Elf w panice mało nie zapchał gwizdka, którym dawał znaki do odwrotu. „Ale jak to maźnice!?” – zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć. Przecież wokół elfów kłębili się pobratymcy tych na murach. Próbując torować sobie drogę z dala od ognia podniósł wzrok na umocnienia i natychmiast zrozumiał, że na ucieczkę nie ma już czasu. Skulił się i ukrył głowę za ramionami wiedząc, że to płonny gest, gdy z murów chlusnęły rzeki płomienia. I, gdy rzeki płomienia na niego nie spadły. Ani na nikogo innego.  
Jeszcze kątem oka zobaczył ogień znikający w portalach. Zauważył też Crevana - jak kryje się za szyją konia i utrzymuje czar. „Jeszcze żyje?” – zdziwił się Eredin – „Nie ma to jak motywacja strachem”. No – ale pewnie już nie długo – Wiedzący zgubił chyba miecz, gdzieś podział się jego hełm, a minę miał tak paniczną, że aż Eredinowi się zrobiło wstyd za to, że tamten też jest Aen Elle.  
Potem za murem rozległy się odgłosy walki – znak, że druga grupa ekspedycyjna została z sukcesem przerzucona portalami za mury. Masywna dywersja przy wyrwie jednak okazała się skuteczna. 

 

„Honor – myślał Iredan ponuro – jest przereklamowany. A minimalizacja strat własnych w ogóle może wyjść bokiem. Chędożyć doktryny militarne”.  
Miał prawo tak myśleć, szczególnie, gdy siedział ze swoimi towarzyszami związany pod ścianą i gdy patrzył jak ludzie szykują właśnie cztery pętle. Iredan nie zamierzał tak umierać. Po prawdzie, to nie zamierzał umierać także w żaden inny sposób ale w obecnej sytuacji niewiele miał na ten temat do powiedzenia. Cztery pętle. Wyraźnie miały być wielorazowego użytku, jak wychodziło z prostego rachunku.  
Powieszenie według nich było wyjątkowo humanitarną śmiercią, a chcieli „zostać ludźmi aż do końca”. Najwyraźniej uważali to za jakąś wartość. Ścięcie mieczem, które z drugiej strony Iredanowi wydawało się czymś w rodzaju śmierci z powodów naturalnych mieli za odrobinę brutalne. Dużo o tym rozmawiali po tym jak powiązali już elfy. W definicji „pozostania ludźmi do końca” najwyraźniej mieściło się to co zrobili z Alarienne i jej koleżanką. A raczej co nadal robili z nimi w jednym z opuszczonych domów. Propozycja okupu nie powstrzymała ludzi. Ponieważ kilka chwil temu odgłosy szarpaniny i krzyki ucichły, Iredan zaczął myśleć o obu kobietach w czasie przeszłym. To ułatwiało mu udawanie obojętności podczas, gdy rozmyślał o tym jak doprowadził je do bolesnej, brutalnej śmierci.  
\- Będę z nimi rozmawiał o okupie. – uspokoił swoich towarzyszy. Siedzieli tak samo spokojnie jak on ale znał ich zbyt dobrze żeby się nabrać. Terrelian na przykład zdarł już sobie palce do krwi przez ten jego nerwowy zwyczaj skubania skórek przy paznokciach.  
Iredan sam nie miał wielkich nadziei. Wszystko u ludzi działało zupełnie inaczej niż powinno. Wszystkie pętle zostały zawieszone, a krzesła już stały. Z okien wyglądali ludzie chroniący się przed wojną we własnych domach, pragnący jednak przyjrzeć się niespodziewanemu widowisku. Jakaś starowinka opierając pobrużdżoną twarz na ręku ze stoickim spokojem patrzyła wprost na Iredana. „A żebyście wszyscy umierali bezdzietnie” – mściwie pożyczył im porucznik, gdy postawiono go na nogi.  
\- Czekajcie! – rzucił do tego, który wydawał się dowódcą ludzi siląc się na zimną obojętność – Poślijcie listy do naszych. Zapłacą w złocie!  
\- I co nam teraz po elfim złocie? Za dzień dwa będziemy mieli raczej elfie żelazo. W rzyci. – odpowiedział tamten krzywiąc się przesadnie - jak to człowiek.  
\- Nie, jeśli się poddacie. Przecież możecie się poddać, większość z was przeżyje, wtedy złoto wam się przyda. Wam i waszym rodzinom. – ale już mówiąc to Iredana w sumie tylko odbębniał kolejny…ostatni obowiązek. Rozmawiał głównie dlatego żeby zrobić wszystko, co należało. I żeby odwlec chociaż odrobinę chwilę, w której utonięcie przestanie być opcją.  
\- Poddać się? - ze zdumieniem odparł człowiek zwany Gedem – Wam? Nigdy!  
\- Hae squeass’me – rzucił spokojnie do swoich porucznik. „Przepraszam”, czy raczej „No przykro mi” – jak przetłumaczył sobie Ged. Tak po prostu. Mężczyzna nigdy do końca nie uwierzył, że elfy nie myślą tak samo jak ludzie, że nie mają pełnego spektrum emocji. Teraz zmienił zdanie.  
Iredana powlekli dalej, postawili na krześle, założyli mu na szyję pętlę. Jeszcze jeden głupi odruch, głęboki oddech i… Na placu pojawił się portal, z którego wyskoczył pieszy z Trzeciego Korpusu Weteranów – zieleń i brąz, z mieczem w gotowości i w lekkiej, cienkiej zbroi. Potem kolejny, jeszcze jeden. Znów portal, trzy w zasięgu wzroku Iredana. Ludzie pobiegli w stronę otwierających się portali i wyskakujących z nich pojedynczo zbrojnych. Zawsze pojedynczo – taka była zasada. „Będziemy żyć!”- ucieszył się jeszcze Iredan zanim wykopnięto mu stołek spod nóg, kiedy runął w dół.


	18. Chapter 18

Aedanowi wciąż brzmiały w uszach słowa „Sprawcie sobie nowego Wiedzącego. Ten jest stary i do niczego” ale, jak to się w życiu zdarza, nie było czasu na ich rozważanie.   
Aedan zawsze powtarzał swoim uczniom, że w tym fachu mają dwie drogi. Mogli pozwolić sobie na całkowite uznanie rzeczywistości i bycie ze sobą wewnętrznie uczciwym, co wprawdzie bolało mocno i uporczywie ale był to ból bardzo stabilny. Mogli też nigdy nie pozwalać sobie na autoanalizę i zawsze mieć pod ręką coś, czym można umysł oszukać – złudzenia, ideologię, metafizykę, alkohol, słodycze, do wyboru. On sam wolał pierwszą opcję stąd wiedział, że prawdopodobnie zostanie zastąpiony, że władza i kontrola wymykają mu się z rąk i że Araveddien patrzy na niego z mieszaniną zażenowania, pogardy i poczucia winy. Naturalnym było, że młodzi w końcu pożerają starych żywcem. Aedanowi zostały jednak do zrobienia rzeczy. I te rzeczy nie powalały mu na pobabranie się w żalu, że kończą się słodkie czasy. Najpierw do sztabu weszła Ailen, sztywno wyprostowana i zajęta nonszalanckim przygładzaniem kołnierza ciemnoczerwonego, obcisłego kaftanika.   
\- Ludzka wiedźma nie żyje. – rzuciła konwersacyjnym tonem. Zaraz potem usiadła jak gdyby nigdy nic na ziemi pod masztem namiotu i zasnęła. Aedanowi zrobiło się trochę wstyd. Eony gromadzenia wiedzy i prowadzenia badań, tysiąclecia selekcji genetycznej, naukowy system kształcenia i żeby po jednej wioskowej wiedźmie… Zaraz za kobietą do namiotu wbiegł główny medyk teraz wyglądający raczej jak główny rzeźnik. Spojrzał z dezaprobatą na Ailen, potem na Aedana. Ostatnio Wiedzący widział taki oceniający, szacujący wzrok na targu koni. Medyk wziął głęboki wdech.   
\- Jest was w obozie czwórka, a żadnego nie widzę w namiocie medycznym. Może w końcu dostaniemy trochę tej waszej magii? – rzucił z oburzeniem – Kiedy w końcu pan Wiedzący z panią Wiedzącą ruszą oświecone…się i przyjdą do nas maluczkich, zamiast pokładać się po kątach.   
W innej sytuacji Aedan uciąłby takie insynuacje, być może z językiem medyka ale teraz bardziej zainteresowało go coś innego.  
\- Macie przecież Larę. – zauważył. Ale już mówiąc to sięgnął ku Larze magią. Nie było jej. Oczywiście. Magiczne walki Ailen, otwierane na dole portale i działania nawigatorów zagłuszyły teleportację. Medyk otworzył usta ale zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, przed namiotem przestrzeń rozstąpiła się, a z wyrwy wyskoczył elf nie noszący barw żadnej z jednostek. Przepchnął się bezceremonialnie obok medyka i wepchnął w ręce Araveddien list. Jedwabny, raczej ekstrawagancki płaszcz miał lekko uszargany, co świadczyło o tym, że z pałacu do najbliższego teleportu skrócił sobie drogę przez park i zarośla. Jego walka o oddech potwierdzała tą wersję wydarzeń.  
List nie był nawet zapieczętowany, napisany był wyraźnie w pośpiechu i niestarannie złożony. Aedan nie miał zamiaru czekać aż posłaniec złapie oddech. Po prostu bezceremonialnie pozwolił sobie wybebeszyć jego umysł w poszukiwaniu informacji tak jak mała dziewczynka wywleka wnętrzności z pudełka z prezentem. Pożałował, że to zrobił. Oczekiwanie na słowa pozwoliłoby mu się trochę przygotować na treści.   
Araveddien zmięła rękach list. Oczy miała ogromne i zdumione. Spojrzała przez wejście do namiotu w dół wzgórza, na kłąb walczących pod murami, na dymy znad miasta. Potem przeniosła spojrzenia na swoich oficerów sztabowych. I znów utkwiła je w Aedanie. Wszyscy czekali na jej słowa, na rozkazy, na cokolwiek. W końcu otworzyła usta, zamknęła je i znów otworzyła, by powiedzieć:  
\- Ale….co ja mam teraz zrobić? 

 

Avallac’h w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że wcale nie chce pić tej wody. Nachylał się nad miejską fontanną by zmyć z twarzy cudzą krew i by ugasić zaskakująco silne pragnienie. Stres spowodowany nietypowymi warunkami i wysiłkiem fizycznym wywoływał szybsze odwodnienie – tak przynajmniej Avallac’h sobie wytłumaczył.   
Pod murami i potem, gdy torowali sobie drogę przez miasto nic nie czuł. Ani pragnienia, ani zmęczenia, ani bólu mięśni. Stres spowodował wyrzut adrenaliny, noradrenaliny i kortyzolu, a wysiłek fizyczny wpompował w żyły endorfiny. Całkiem naturalny proces. A potem nastała chwila spokoju i ciszy, podczas której zdradzieckie ciało postanowiło się zemścić straszliwie. I na to już nie pomagało żadne naukowe wytłumaczenie.   
Na zaklęcia oczyszczające nie było siły. Walka okazała się bardziej wyczerpująca niż magia. Wodę, którą miał przy sobie zgubił, a to co zabrał jakiemuś zabitemu elfowi z Korpusu Weteranów- już wypił. Chociaż chwilowo na placu, na którym siedział, panował spokój, niedalekie odgłosy świadczyły o tym, że zaraz, za moment, znów trzeba będzie walczyć. Głównie o własne życie.   
Avallac’h wstał sztywno z brzegu fontanny i podszedł do leżącego pod ścianą miecza, podniósł go i zważył w ręku. Niewątpliwie należał do kołyszącego się właśnie łagodnie w tył i przód porucznika z Drugiej Kompanii „Księżycowej”. Porucznik kołysał się, bo wisiał na stryczku, a wisielcy mają ten zwyczaj.   
Patrząc na wydarzenia tego dnia z perspektywy, którą dawało wyczerpanie, pragnienie i rozczarowanie Avallac’h rozumiał, że nie tylko go poniosło ale poniosło go w katastrofalny sposób. W ogóle nie powinno go być w mieście. Powtórzył to sobie już dobitnie tysiące razy, w tym osiemset w czasie szturmu na wyrwę w murze. Niestety wycofać się i przyznać Eredinowi racji, że się do tego nie nadaje Crevan nie mógł. Szansa, że szantaż podziała na Larę była żadna – wiedział to już wcześniej ale teraz próba ukarania jej przez zarżnięcie paru d’hoine wydała mu się dziecinnie histeryczna. Już nie mówiąc o tych bzdurach, które powiedzieli sobie w złości.   
Gdy tylko wróci do obozu porozmawia z nią spokojnie, przeprosi, wytłumaczy. Jedno ogniwo za każdego zabitego d’hoine? Do końca życia będzie się wstydził, że przez usta przeszło mu coś tak infantylnego. Przecież nie miał czasu ani umiejętności żeby narżnąć ich nawet na bransoletkę. A sama Lara przecież już wcześniej, w czasie powstania Aelirenne odgrażała się, że pójdzie, że się sprzeciwi, a w końcu siedziała w Tir na Lia jak powinna. Od słów do czynów daleka droga.  
Avallac’h przypomniał sobie ten skok Aedanowi do oczu, potem, smród i chaos pola bitwy, i po raz kolejny powiedział sobie, że nie powinno go tu być. Na koniec żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej w zamieszaniu odłączył się od swojej grupy. To odłączenie się nie było do końca bezcelowe. A raczej nie byłoby, gdyby cel został zrealizowany.  
Kiedy jednak Avallac’h wszedł do dawnego domu Nejca zobaczył tylko ślady walki, ruinę i masę trupów. Ale ani Davorki ani Branimiry. Nie wątpił, że córka Nejca gdzieś się ukryła, wszak Aen Elle nie zabijają dzieci. Co do Brani jednak nie był tak pewien. W końcu była zdolna nosić broń. Teoretycznie. W sumie jednak, ani Davorka ani Brani nie były mu tak bardzo potrzebne. W końcu mówił Nejcowi tylko, że nie zabije dziewczynki. A jednak Lara z pewnością spojrzałaby na niego łaskawiej, gdyby zamiast tego nieszczęsnego naszyjnika przywiózł jej śliczne dziecko. Lara uwielbiała dzieci!   
Rozważania teoretyczne przerwał mu hałas w wąskiej uliczce. Ktoś upadł, ktoś jęknął, zabrzęczała broń i na plac wylegli wojownicy Aen Elle, którzy po spieszeniu pozbyli się co cięższych fragmentów zbroi. Jeden z nich dorżnął leżącego już człowieka i zwrócił się do Crevana.  
\- Ty jeszcze żyjesz? – zdziwienie w jego głosie było prawie obraźliwe. Avallac’h opuścił miecz nie fatygując się by odpowiedzieć. Eredin podszedł do niego powoli i uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie upiornie. Albo to był po prostu wynik pobitewnego festiwalu endorfiny, który obywał się właśnie w jego mózgu.  
\- Ciekawe. Znalazłeś gdzieś drugi miecz? – spytał znowu lekko podbijając mu ostrze swoim mieczem. Avallac’h cofnął żelazo.  
\- Ludzie się tu bawili w zabijanie. – wskazał wiszącego elfa – Właścicielowi już niepotrzebna broń.   
\- A pierwszy zgubiłeś. Niesamowite umiejętności – zakpił i znów podbił mu ostrze, tym razem mocniej, jakby chciał mu je wytrącić. Drażnił się chyba tylko ale mimo to Wiedzącemu nagle przez głowę przeleciały te wszystkie kpiny, które wypowiedział na temat Eredina ostatnio. Wojna to był akurat świetny czas na wyrównywanie rachunków…  
\- Czegoś szukałeś w domu, do którego wszedłeś przed tym jak nam zniknąłeś. Czego? – spytał podejrzliwie Eredin. "Będzie dociekał, podejrzewał, dopowiadał sobie scenariusze. Albo mi dobrze posłuży” – pomyślał Avallac’h tym razem faktycznie tracąc miecz z rąk.   
\- Dziewczynki Eredin. Czteroletniej, jasnowłosej. – po tym jak Eredin się rozpromienił. Crevan zrozumiał, że zaraz będzie miał cały oddział do szukania jednej ludzkiej dziewuszki. Ostrożnie podniósł broń z ziemi.  
\- A ja się dziwiłem czemu Lara była tak poirytowana! Osobiście też uważam, że to trochę takie…niesmaczne…ale rozumiem. Pięć lat to dużo czasu. Jak się nazywa?  
\- Davorka. – odpowiedział Avallac’h czując wypełzający na twarz rumieniec na samą myśl o tym, że Eredin przysłuchiwał się tej nieeleganckiej awanturze między nim, a Larą - Każdy popełnia błędy. Zrozumiesz to kiedyś.  
Jego towarzysze nawet nie próbowali ukrywać rozbawienia. Wiedzący z mieszaną córką – pół człowiekiem. Niekończący się temat do kpin i chodzący przykład na hipokryzję całej kasty.  
\- W każdym razie serdecznie ci gratuluję. - ton Eredina ociekał wręcz zadowoleniem - Musi być prawie nieodrażającym małym mieszańcem. Jeśli wdała się w matkę. Proszę państwa, słyszeliście! Mamy tutaj misję ratunkową. To bardzo ważne.  
\- Może być w świątyni. Tej znajdującej się na drodze do pałacu. To dla tutejszych rodzaj azylu.– podpowiedział Avallac’h. Czemuż by nie upiec dwóch pieczeni przy jednym ogniu. A propos ognia…


	19. Szachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadline met!

Bezwiednie szukał intersekcji, źródła ognia, płynącej wody, czegokolwiek ale w praktyce nawet gdyby znalazł, nie miałby czasu ani siły zaczerpnąć. Musiał być maksymalnie skupiony, by robić to co mu kazano. Trzy kroki do przodu w ślad za wojownikami Eredina, zatrzymanie, tarcza, dobić ludzi, którzy jeszcze się ruszali. W Evetheim uliczki nie łączyły się pod kątem prostym – skręcały, tworzyły łuki, gwieździste skrzyżowania. Łukowate odrzwia i drewniane bramy jednopiętrowych domów otwierały się na wewnętrzne dziedzińce i przejścia. Spadziste dachy stykały się, dając idealne miejsce kusznikom i łucznikom, którzy przerywali ostrzał jedynie na kilkosekundowy czas kiedy należało osadzić strzałę, wycelować i napiąć cięciwę. Biegli za elfami po dachach słusznie sądząc, że tarczy, ani żadnego innego czaru, nie można utrzymywać w nieskończoność.  
Ale można było utrzymywać ją jeszcze chwilę. Co chwilę jeszcze chwilę. Avallac’h miał przykrą świadomość, że go oszczędzano. Eredin kazał mu iść za plecami wojowników i dorzynać ludzi, trzymać tarczę. Podobnie traktował rannych, którzy mogli jeszcze chodzić. Chociaż w sumie z taką ilością adrenaliny w żyłach jaką mieli wojownicy – nawet z podciętymi ścięgnami można by było się posuwać do przodu. Tak więc dzielił splendor wieczności przez którą musiał trzymać tarczę na kolejne „jeszcze chwile”, tak by nie zdjąć czaru, nie zemdleć i nie usłyszeć potem „ przecież daliśmy ci taryfę ulgową”. Na początku jeszcze zastanawiał się, czy powinni w ogóle dorzynać rannych. Teraz już się nie zastanawiał. Musiał skoncentrować się na dorzynaniu, kolejnym precyzyjnym ruchu i trzymaniu tarczy. Nie na zmieniających się twarzach i sylwetkach. Nie na tym, że niektórzy próbowali się zasłonić rękoma zanim wbił im miecz w klatkę piersiową kilka centymetrów na lewo od mostka albo w to miejsce w czaszce, gdzie łatwo było przebić kość.  
Na szczęście takich broniących się nie było bardzo wielu. Wojownicy idący przed Avallac’hem byli bardzo skuteczni. Wcześniej uważał ich zadania za trywialne i mniej więcej tak skomplikowane jak praca ogrodnika. Cóż mogło być skomplikowanego w cięciu-pchnięciu? Teraz już wiedział, że tak - jest to skomplikowane. Wykańczające, monotonne, przerażające, sprawiające, że chciałoby się być gdziekolwiek indziej. Jeszcze mała chwila, trzy kroki, wyminięcie leżącego człowieka z rozpłatanym gardłem- nie do końca martwego ale już nie wartego dobijania – rozcięta tętnica, jakakolwiek, zabija w mniej niż dwie minuty i…  
-Tarcza zaraza! – krzyczy wojownik, który właśnie zamienił się z Eredinem miejscami. Zmieniali się tam na czele pochodu co jakiś czas, by dać prowadzącemu chwilę wytchnienia. Tarcza, no właśnie. Jeszcze tylko chwila.  
Już widać rynek, świątynię i szare, kamienne wieżyczki pałacu w dali nad dachami domów.  
W pewnym momencie Avallac’h zauważył, że wojownicy przed nim się rozstępują. Odruchowo założył jednemu z elfów zaklęcie leczące widząc jak krwawi. Przed nim rozpościerał się pusty plac. Gdzieś mignął im inny oddział Aen Elle, właśnie ścierający się z resztkowymi grupami miejscowych strażników. Z grupy, z która blokowała im drogę został jeden wojownik – zawzięty, krępy i silny – na tyle, że utrzymał się na nogach odepchnięty do tyłu przez jednego z Aen Elle.  
Złapał równowagę i spojrzał za siebie, na otwartą przestrzeń. Elfy opuściły broń. Eredin ocenił sytuację na placu i odległość do pałacu. Byli jednymi z pierwszych, mieli czas, ale musiał się uwinąć w tej świątyni jeśli chciał dostać się do zamku przed głównym natarciem. A chciał bardzo. Na przeniesienie do Czerwonych Jeźdźców trzeba było zasłużyć, a wolał być ostatnim ciurą tam, niż oficerem w zwykłym wojsku. Nie żeby już nie planował awansu…  
Z rozważań obudził go wrzask i widok biegnącego na nich szarżą samotnego wojownika d’hoine. Jeszcze przez sekundę nie mógł zrozumieć co tamten robi, wszak chyba nie spodziewał się samojeden pokonać… Nie skończył myśli, musiał uskoczyć gwałtownie w tył, wpuścić człowieka za siebie, wprost w krąg swoich towarzyszy. Człowiek uniósł miecz, wyhamował odruchowo. To dało Eredinowi czas, by odwrócić się na pięcie i z pełnego zamachu chlasnąć go po karku mieczem z góry, jak cepem. Chlusnęła krew.  
\- Niemal idealnie. – zachwycił się jeden z elfów, jeden z młodszych w grupie i zwykle milczący, chyba, że chodziło o technikę walki i ogary bojowe. Eredin kojarzył, że nazywał się Nithral. – Chociaż nie wyglądało to elegancko.  
Reszta po prostu patrzyła po sobie w zdumieniu, wyraźnie także zadając sobie pytanie na co liczył ten człowiek. Eredin pomyślał tylko, że w bajaniach Siekiery jednak była kropla prawdy. Ludzi nie zrozumiesz.  
\- Przemyślałeś już jak zamierzasz podążyć za nami do pałacu z dzieckiem na ręku? – spytał Avallac’ha żeby przynajmniej jedna kwestia została wyjaśniona. Tamten właśnie najspokojniej w świecie siedział pod ścianą jednego z budynków.  
\- Przecież nie idziemy do pałacu, tylko do punktu zbornego. I tak. Przemyślałem. – odpowiedział mag nie siląc się na wyjaśnienie. Eredin się zmieszał. Swoim porucznikom powiedział, że rozkazy mówią, że grupa powinna dostać się do pałacu. Był przekonany, że jako jedyny w oddziale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Jego własna ambicja była jedynym powodem, dla którego chciał ryzykować. Ale oczywiście…z każdego Wiedzącego więcej problemów niż pożytku.  
\- Jesteś nie na bieżąco. – uciął- Mamy nowe plany ataku. Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że sztab będzie cię o tym specjalnie informował?  
Avallac’h uniósł brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego zdziwienia.  
\- Ach tak… - obojętność w jego głosie nie zwiodła Eredina. Jeśli, nie dajcie bogowie, coś pójdzie nie tak, ten potępiony nosiciel wścieklizny doniesie jak nic. Trzeba było dopilnować żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Takim albo innym sposobem. Elf przełknął brzydkie przekleństwo i ręką dał grupie znak do wymarszu.  
Świątynia była kamiennym, przysadzistym budynkiem, z niewielkimi oknami, wysoko, przy samym dachu. Obie pary drzwi – te mniejsze i te główne, wysokie i dębowe, były dobrze zamknięte. „Azyl- dobre sobie” – pomyślał Eredin- „Raczej twierdza.” Nic dziwnego, w sumie. Ludzie czcili bogów łowów i wojny. Czym innym miały by być ich świątynie, jeśli nie pozbawionymi wdzięku warowniami? Po chwili jednak się rozchmurzył.  
\- Czekasz na coś? – spytał Avallac’ha tonem udającym lekkie zniecierpliwienie. – Czy boisz się miejscowych zabobonów?  
\- Nie rób z magii widowiska Eredin. – skwitował tamten z niesmakiem. Wiele by dał żeby niesmak ten był prawdziwy, a nie tylko wymuszony zmęczeniem. – Przekonasz się jednak, że wiedza otwiera każde drzwi. I dobre słowo.  
Podszedł do bocznych drzwi świątyni i nachylił się do nich.  
\- Wpuść nas panie. Pogawędzimy jak za dawnych czasów. – chwila ciszy - No dalej panie. Przecież wierzysz, że twoi bogowie zawsze zrealizują swoją wolę. Co ma się stać to się stanie.  
Nikt się nie spodziewał, że drzwi się otworzą, a jednak. Avallac’h odskoczył jak oparzony, a wojownicy mocniej ścisnęli broń. W drzwiach stanął mężczyzna tak rosły, że dorównywał wzrostem najwyższemu Aen Elle w drużynie. Potężna sylwetka mówiła, że dużo ćwiczy, a lekko wypchnięta na brzuchu kolczuga – że lubi sobie od czasu do czasu dogodzić. W garści trzymał gąsiorek. W drugim ręku ściskał miecz.  
\- To tyś w to wierzył. Nie słuchałeś mnie uważnie. – obrzucił zamglonym wzrokiem plac, trupy na nim, oddział elfów i Wiedzącego – Z mieczem w ręku. No kto by pomyślał. To niemal jak mój sukces.  
\- Jesteś panie jak drogowskaz – wskazujesz drogę ale sam nigdzie się nie wybierasz. – pogardliwie zakpił Avallac’h wskazując na gąsiorek i pobojowisko za swoimi plecami. – Pięknieś prawił o rycerskich cnotach. Jak to było? Ciało jest kapliczką?  
\- Świątynią. Podejdź no. Chodź. Zapraszam do środka. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że staniesz przed obliczem bogów.  
Avallac’h zdecydował, że jednak siłę na jedną kulę ognia znajdzie na tego syna…po prostu kapłana. Trudno mu było znaleźć gorszą obelgę.  
\- Moment. – Nithral wystąpił naprzód i płynnym ruchem wyjął miecz. Spojrzał pytająco na Eredina. Wypadało się zgodzić. Koren odrzucił gąsiorek.  
– Możecie zostać w drzwiach. – spokojnie poradził kapłanowi Nithral- Boście pijani.  
\- Ładnie z twojej…- Koren wykonał nagły wypad do przodu, z zaskoczenia próbując ciąć elfa w bok. Ten jednak oszczędnym ruchem zastawił się tak, by ostrze przeciwnika się ześliznęło po jego mieczu. Nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca, za to wyprowadził cios na wysokości nóg kapłana, w miejsce pod przedłużoną kolczuga. Żelazo szczęknęło o żelazo, kapłan zaklinował klingę elfa jelcem i odepchnął go potężnie. Nithral odskoczył, pochylił się do przodu i pchnął błyskawicznie zmuszając przeciwnika do cofnięcia się, uskoczenia w chroniący z dwóch stron korytarz. Nie na długo. Człowiek wykonał dwa szerokie cięcia, odsłaniając się nieznacznie. Nie pozostało to niezauważone. Nithral odbił oba ciosy i ciął. Szybki doskok, Koren sklinował ostrze przeciwnika jelcem tuż pod rękojeścią i mocno trzasnął elfa w twarz pięścią tak, że nawet publiczność poczuła. Wojownik Aen Elle jednak nawet nie jęknął, tylko ustąpił nagle w bok, pozwalając, by kapłan zapędził się krok do przodu, niesiony własnym pędem. Ostrze elfa przecięło powietrze, gdy Koren zrobił unik. Obaj walczyli w urywanym, utylitarnym stylu – bardzo nieczysto, bardzo technicznie, niezwykle precyzyjnie. Każdy ruch był wymierzony i celowy. Wyćwiczony i spokojny.  
„Bardzo to wszystko pięknie" – pomyślał Eredin bijąc brawo – "Ale noc nas tu zastanie”.  
W ciszy przerywanej tylko dalekimi odgłosami walki i szczękiem mieczy ten odgłos wydawał się zupełnie nieodpowiedni. Tak bardzo, że walczący spojrzeli na niego zdumieni.  
\- Wyjątkowe umiejętności, jak na d’hoine. – stwierdził. Nithral przez chwilę chyba zamierzał się skrzywić ale tylko uniósł miecz w salucie w stronę Korena. Kapłan powtórzył jego gest ale przezornie schował się z powrotem w korytarz.  
\- Bądź rozsądny panie – poradził kapłanowi Eredin – Ile czasu sobie kupujesz walcząc? Wpuść nas. Szukamy czegoś. Daję ci słowo, że weźmiemy tylko to, co nasze i wyjdziemy nie robiąc krzywdy nikomu kto nie bierze udziału w walce.  
\- Tam nie ma nic waszego.  
\- Więc nic nie weźmiemy. Jeśli mówisz prawdę.  
\- Ile waży twoje słowo kapitanie?  
\- Więcej niż jesteś w stanie udźwignąć.  
\- A czy wiąże cię słowo dane komuś spoza twojego rodzaju? – Eredin musiał przyznać, że kapłan nie był głupi…  
-Świadkami są moi towarzysze. Jeśli nas nie wpuścisz, czarownik otworzy wejście w dowolnie wybranym miejscu w murze. Jesteś pewien że konstrukcja nośna wytrzyma? Kamienie ważą przynajmniej tyle co porządnie dane słowo.  
Kapłan nie zastanawiał się długo. Eredin znów musiał przyznać się niechętnie, że czuje pewien podziw. Koren nie mógł nie rozumieć implikacji tego, co właśnie zostało powiedziane, w stosunku do siebie, na przykład.  
\- I tak wszyscy zginiemy. Niewiele już jest do stracenia – rzekł po chwili Koren ale cofnął się w drzwiach.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz puścić z życiem tego… - zaczął Avallac’h ale zamilkł widząc złośliwy uśmieszek Eredina.  
\- Nie zamierzałem. Ale właśnie zmieniłem zdanie. – uciął tamten i wszedł do świątyni, a za nim wojownicy Aen Elle. 

 

Kilka kobiet wstało, gdy ich zobaczyło, ktoś cofnął się o krok z przerażeniem, ludzie spojrzeli pytająco na Korena. Wnętrze świątyni było okrągłe jak środek studni, a wokół stały posągi bogów, równych sobie choć opiekujących się różnymi aspektami życia ludzkiego. Eredin zrozumiał, że dużo roboty tu raczej nie będzie. Kilku chyba tysiąlet….bardzo starych mężczyzn. Kobiety z dziećmi. Ranni. No – paru kapłanów.  
\- Potrzebujemy wszystkich, którzy umieją leczyć. – powiedział głośno, tak by go dobrze słyszano – Wszystkich medyków, uzdrowicieli którzy zajęliby się rannymi. No dalej.  
Paru elfów zaczęło chodzić między rannymi. Jedna z elfek zainteresowała się klatką z kolorowymi kanarkami stojącą przy jednym z posągów – pewnie pupilkami którejś ze zgromadzonych w świątyni szlachcianek albo może jakiejś zamożnej mieszczki.  
\- Słyszysz jaki pogłos. – powiedziała druga elfka i zanuciła jakąś melodyjkę z operetki. Jej głos odbił się od zakrzywionych ścian.  
\- Nie krępujcie się panie. Macie takie śliczne głosiki. Może było coś nowego w teatrach ostatnio?– zachęcił je Eredin.  
\- Tu mamy własnych rannych. Oni też potrzebują naszej pomocy. – odpowiedział Eredinowi na poprzednie pytanie jeden z kapłanów.  
\- Jakoś to załatwimy. To prosty rachunek. Pomożecie nam drobinę. No…zawsze możemy zacząć podrzynać gardła i popatrzeć kto się rzuca pomóc. Ale wolelibyśmy nie. Pozwólcie mi dotrzymać danego słowa.  
Wstała jeszcze niemłoda kobieta. Ktoś jej wręczył płócienną torbę. Potem rękę podniósł jeszcze młody mężczyzna.  
\- Tylko, że ja się dopiero uczę…- usprawiedliwił się.  
Elfki zaczęły śpiewać jakiś szlagier z ostatnio widzianej sztuki i podśmiewać się jedna z drugiej. Ta myli słowa, a ta śpiewa z południowym akcentem, to nie szło tak. Melodia była zupełnie inna.  
Eredin skinął głową, wojownik krótko ciął uzdrowicielkę. Płócienna torba upadła gdzieś na posadzkę, gdy uczniowi podrzynano gardło. Kapłan skończył z obciętą głową. Dwaj pozostali rzucili się na pomoc. Walka była krótka, zacięta, krwawa. Zaczęły się krzyki i płacz. Koren rzucił się do przodu ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku z ostrzem Nithrala na gardle. Rannych wojowników dobito.  
\- Daliście słowo… - wycharczał zza zaciśniętych zębów Koren.  
\- I dotrzymamy go. Medycy biorą udział w walce lecząc rannych wojowników. Twoi … ci kapłani byli zbrojni. – odpowiedział mu Eredin – To uczciwe, nie sądzisz?  
Kapłan nie odpowiedział. 

Avallac’h spokojnie stał przy wejściu i w końcu czerpał do woli. Świątynię zbudowano na intersekcji – węźle tak dostępnym, jakby zaprojektowano go by wywołać uśmiech radości na twarzy każdego czarownika w promieniu kilometra. Pobrana moc posłużyła mu do załatania swoich drobnych zranień, opatrzenia zaklęciami rannych elfów i do małego czaru oczyszczającego. Uderzyła lekko do głowy. Znów czuł się silny, pełen entuzjazmu. Rozglądał się po wnętrzu drewnianej świątynki w poszukiwaniu dziecka. Prezent przebłagalny dla Lary za ten jego wybuch w namiocie szpitalnym musiał się znaleźć. Dowód na to, że traktuje ludzi bez uprzedzeń. Gdzieś pod figurą wąsatego boga, sięgającego rogatym hełmem aż pod powałę elf zauważył ruch w niewielkiej wnęce. Akurat tak dużej żeby pomieścić czterolatkę. Może…  
Drgnął i odruchowo zamachnął się mieczem, gdy poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za ramię. Trafił. Odwrócił się. Branimira na początku nie mogła nawet na niego patrzeć. Robiła Nejcowi awanturę za awanturą. Wkładała Wiedzącemu pod łóżko pseudomagiczne, odstraszające amulety „na elfy”, które metodycznie wyjmował i zostawiał jej w saloniku. Potem nie mogąc się go pozbyć ani dalej prowadzić wojny podjazdowej wymogła na elfie obietnicę, że nigdy na jej ród nie podniesie ręki. Obiecał. Dał słowo bez intencji wywiązania się z niego. Teraz jednak, gdy półsiedziała na podłodze, a jej błękitna suknia nasiąkała krwią tłumaczenie, które przedstawiał sam sobie, że przysięga złożona radzie i królowi zwalnia go ze słowa danego jakiejś ludzkiej kobiecie wydawało się…niewystarczające. Rzucił się do niej nagle obrany jej pełnym rozczarowania i przerażenia wzrokiem z warstw doskonale wydawałoby się utrwalonej celowości i samokontroli.  
\- Brani, ja cię nie widziałem, to przypadkiem – zaczął nakładać jej zaklęcie leczące ale złapała go za rękę zaskakująco mocno.  
\- Bój się bogów, przypadkiem? – jęknęła z odrazą.  
\- Co to? Macie jakieś doroczne kastowe derby o puchar świętej Hipokryzji?- usłyszał nad sobą znudzony głos Eredina. Patrzył na niego jakby wypatrywał słabości - uważnie i oceniająco – Dobijesz ją, czy twoje rozmiękczone serduszko tego nie zniesie? Może mam to zrobić za ciebie?  
\- Dałem jej kiedyś słowo…- zaczął Avallac’h ale zabrzmiało to nawet w jego uszach jakoś słabo. W głębi świątyni dwie elfki podawały sobie niemowlę zachwycając się, że jest takie maleńkie i w ogóle – słodko brzydkie, jak mały mopsik. Wojownicy Aen Elle jednak słuchali Eredina bardzo uważnie…  
\- Nigdy was nie zrozumiem. Przejmujesz się takimi drobiazgami jak obietnica złożona człowiekowi ale zatrucie im wody było w pełni akceptowalne. Chyba, że zakładasz, że ci d’hoine, którzy leżeli na ulicach jak otrute psy, zmarli ze starości. Co nie jest takie znowu nieprawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę tempo w jakim przebiega ich cykl życiowy.  
Branimira zakasłała i wypluła krew. Była drugą żoną Nejca, młodszą o dwie dekady, miała mu urodzić synów. Urodziła córkę.  
\- Swołocz, znałam ja cię jak tylko cię zobaczyłam...  
\- Nie wystarczy ci już sam mieszaniec żeby uciszyć kwilące sumienie? – spytał Eredin i zebrał się do odejścia – Nie spóźnij się na przyjęcie w miejscowym pałacu. Ja właśnie idę ale ty pewnie zostałbyś przyjęty prędzej. Jako…dyplomata.  
Jeszcze chwila, a cała reputacja, cały niechętny szacunek, który wojownicy do Avallac'ha żywili diabli wezmą. Wielki Wiedzący, nie dał rady zabić jednej d’hoine. Tak bywa, załamał się. Oj biedactwo. A Eredin – nie zapomniałby mu tego o końca życia. Wszystkie wysiłki pójdą na marne – nagle Avallac’h zobaczył zupełnie jasno, w nagłym momencie olśnienia, że tytuł nigdy nie był celem samym w sobie jak do niedawna mu się wydawało. Tytuł był jedynie środkiem do celu. Celem i powodem były Wrota. Nie, one też nie. Avallac’h chciał, by magia Wrót wróciła do Aen Elle, oczywiście, ale nie to było tym skrytym pragnieniem, które zawsze siedziało gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy. I to starannie urywane przed światem, pieszczone pragnienie kazało mu się lękać wzroku wojowników. Respekt przekładał się na wpływ, wpływ na kontrolę, a Avallac’h chciał, by rzeczywistość zaginała się wokół niego i formowała według jego woli. Tak, by już nigdy niczego nie musieć brać na własność ale wszystko mieć w zasięgu ręki. Tak by nie musieć już dbać o wzrok wojowników. Ani niczyj. Nawet Lary. Avallac’h pragnął bowiem władzy bez ograniczeń.  
W tej chwili potrafiłby zabić za szklankę wody. Ale, gdy starannie oparł Branimirze sztylet na tym miejscu, gdzie wiedział, że łatwo przebić czaszkę i gdy pchnął mocno, zabijał dla władzy. Nawet nie drgnęła. Przekleństwo zamarło jej na ustach. Eredin spojrzał na to z niesmakiem.  
\- Tyle są warte wasze przysięgi. – skwitował.  
Avallac’h zaskoczony nagłą zmianą frontu już otwierał usta, by go posłać do a d'yaebl aep arse ale podszedł do nich jeden z wojowników trzymając na rękach Davorkę. Mała trzymała w rączce gałązkę jarzębiny.  
\- Co tam masz? – zaszczebiotał do niej wojownik, tonem zupełnie nieodpowiednim do swojej roli.  
\- …binę – odpowiedziała dziewczynka wyciągając zmarnowanego habazia do mężczyzny.  
\- Dla mnie?  
\- Odstraszysz tym elfy. – rzekła z przekonaniem Davorka nieco głośno – Dla ciebie.  
\- A widziałaś kiedyś elfa maleńka? – zaśmiał się elf. Dziewczynka potrząsnęła jasną główką. A potem potaknęła i wskazała paluszkiem na nadchodzącego Avallac’ha.  
\- Powiem ci w tajemnicy kochanie, że ja jestem elfem – szepnął wojownik. Davorka przyjrzała mu się jasnymi, okrągłymi oczyma.  
\- Nie. – stwierdziła z całą pewnością.  
\- Nie? Jak to?  
\- Nie jesteś odstraszony.  
\- To moje. – powiedział Avallac’h wyjmując tamtemu dziecko z rąk trochę tak, jakby brał szczeniaka.  
\- To wcale nie jest twoja córka. – z wyrzutem zarzucił mu wojownik- Nawet kropli lepszej krwi.  
Eredin obrzucił wzrokiem dziecko i momentalnie przyjął ten nic nie mówiący wyraz twarzy, który zwiastował niespodziewane, a nagłe kłopoty rozmówcy.  
\- Nie mówiłem, że jest moja. – szybko rzucił Avallac’h - To tyś tak twierdził. Nigdy bym nie zległ z d’hoine. Dałem słowo jej…  
\- Mam nadzieję, – wściekłym tonem zaczął Eredin wciągając rękawice – że nadążysz za nami z tym ludzkim pomiotem. Za kwadrans zamierzam być w pałacu, a twoje kolejne kłamstwa już mi w tym nie przeszkodzą.  
\- Nie skłamałem ci. – usprawiedliwił się Avallac’h.  
\- Jak wy wszyscy. Nie skłamiecie i prawdy też nie powiecie. Wprowadziłeś mnie w błąd i tym razem się nie wykpisz. Wytłumaczysz się w sztabie. Panie, panowie, z życiem! – krzyknął do swoich towarzyszy kierując się do wyjścia. Zatrzymało go wyciągnięte błyskawicznie ramię kapłana.  
\- Zabieracie coś nieswojego. – powiedział ostrzegawczo ignorując chwilowo ostrze pod swoją brodą. – Tak dotrzymujecie słowa panie? Zamordować uzdrowicieli i rannych to, mówicie, w ramach przyrzeczenia. Jak wytłumaczycie teraz to, że czarownik zabija niewinną kobietę? I zabiera co nie jego.  
\- Nie odpowiadam za niego – żachnął się Eredin.  
\- Wpuściliście go za sobą. Czyż nie jesteście tu wodzem? Wszyscy robią co każecie, tylko nie on, czy może każdy robi co mu się podoba i nie trzeba mi było brać słowa od was panie, tylko od każdego z osobna?  
Eredin zatrzymał się i ruchem ręki zatrzymał grupę. Avallac’h widząc, co się dzieje podał dziecko jednej z elfek i podszedł bliżej.  
\- Chyba rozumiesz, co kapłan próbuje zrobić? I czemu? – spytał spokojnie mierząc Korena zimnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ty byłbyś ostatnim do rozumienia co zamierzam czarowniku. – odparł człowiek.  
\- Żeby mnie spotwarzyć potrzeba czegoś więcej niż bzdury. Dobra kalumnia wymaga wyobraźni i elokwencji, a ich obu ci brakuje.  
Kapłan uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
\- Pięć lat słuchałeś moich bzdur i ci to wyraźnie odpowiadało. A powiedziałem ich sporo żebyś miał mnie za półgłówka i fanatyka, który gada, co mu ślina na język przyniesie.  
Koren był jakiś…zmieniony – za to Avallac’h mógł zaręczyć. Pełna konsternacja sprawiła, że zapadła cisza, w której słychać było tylko pochlipywanie, którejś z miejscowych kobiet.  
\- Mów człowieku – zachęcił kapłana Eredin– To bardzo ciekawe.  
\- Zupełnie odwrotnie niż pięć lat nagabywania elfa o nawrócenie. – kapłan zwrócił się do Avallac’ha - Nie zastanawiało cię czasem czemu wkładałem w to tyle energii? Chyba nie – wszak wy elfy uważacie się za centrum wszechświata. Sporo się napracowałem żebyś uwierzył, że jesteśmy podzieleni i brak nam sprzymierzeńców. Przyznaję, niełatwo było cię oszukać. Ale mogę chyba już jasno powiedzieć, że z biedną Maricą wykonaliśmy kawał dobrej roboty. Niestety panowie – pewien typ „dyplomaty” zawsze działa mimowolnie na korzyść tej drugiej strony. Chociaż nie zawsze jest to działanie zupełnie mimowolne. Prawda? Gra na dwie strony się opłaca, nieprawdaż?  
Mag zerknął uważnie na Eredina i napotkał jego zimny uśmiech. Pożałował, że rozdrabniał się na zemstę i rzucone w przelocie obietnice?  
\- To absurdalne… - zaczął i urwał. Oczywiście, że było absurdalne. Eredin też to wiedział. Tylko co z tego skoro szukał przewagi?  
\- Konkrety proszę. – ociekającym słodyczą tonem rzekł Eredin.  
Uciszenie kapłana przez utopienie go we własnej krwi nie wchodziło w grę. Jednak delikatna ingerencja magią… Eredin nigdy Avallac'howi nie powiedział, co go wtedy zdradziło – zmiana w oddechu, odmiana struktury energii w pomieszczeniu, czy jakieś drgnięcie powieki. Mag nie zorientował się też jak to się stało, że nagle poleciał na kolana, a jego ramię zostało mocno wykręcone do tyłu i w górę.  
\- Nieelegancko jest przerywać…- powiedział Eredin pogłębiając dźwignię - Szczególnie- interesującą rozmowę. Przecież nie mamy chyba tutaj nic do ukrycia, prawda? Podpowiem, że potraktowany magią mógłbym niechcący…  
Zacisnął pięść odrobinę bardziej i lekko uniósł, a Avallac’h zrobił się bardzo spokojny i nieruchomy chociaż nie przeszkadzało mu to mierzyć kapłana nienawistnym wzrokiem. Złamana ręka to była katastrofa dla każdego adepta magii. Gorsze było chyba tylko połamanie palców albo, nie dajcie bogowie, zerwanie troczków i ścięgien. Nie mówiąc już, że bolało jak diabli.  
\- W sumie, to już nieistotne. Sam sobie dopowiesz panie, tak żeby ci wygodnie wyszło. Oczywiście każdy ma swoją cenę. Szczególnie, gdy w zamian wystarczy nie przekazywać niektórych informacji. – rzekł kapłan i się zamyślił. Potem uśmiechnął smutno. – Miasto jest skazane. Przewidywalne prawda? A jednak wciąż mamy dla was małą niespodziankę. Logistyczną.  
\- Dajesz sobą manipulować człowiekowi.– syknął Avallac’h, tak żeby reszta wojowników słyszała. Gdyby nie był pewien tego, że Eredin czegoś chce, odżałowałby tą rękę. Choćby po to żeby zrobić to, po co przyszedł i w końcu zamknąć usta Korenowi na zawsze. A potem pokazać Eredinowi, który z ich dwóch powinien uważać. Fantazje przerwało mu pytanie kapitana.  
\- Jaką niespo….  
I w tym momencie magiczny sygnalizator na zbroi kieszeni Eredina zaświecił jasnym światłem, a z oddali zaczął dobiegać ich świst gwizdków sygnalizacyjnych dowódców innych grup. Trzy sygnały na odwrót.  
\- Co jest? Przecież natarcie idzie świetnie. – zdziwił się Eredin mocno rozczarowany – pałac musiał poczekać do następnego ataku. Puścił maga – No, może by tak portal?  
Avallac’h zmełł w ustach tekst o tym, że nie może, bo go boli ręka i otworzył przejście.  
\- Zaraz?! – krzyknął za nimi kapłan widząc, że jeden z wojowników wchodzi z Davorką w portal – Gdzie z tym dzieckiem?! A słowo?  
\- No nie przesadzajmy z tą słownością. – odpowiedział Eredin i zniknął w wirze błękitu, czerni i dezaprobaty Nithrala.  
Gdy tylko poszedł, Avallac’h obrzucił kapłana pogardliwym wzrokiem, a potem przyjaźnie się do niego uśmiechnął, odchylił odrobinę do tyłu i podał mu dłoń. Koren odruchowo ją przyjął, totalnie zdumiony. Elf mocno potrząsnął nią, klepnął kapłana po ramieniu i z zadowolonym uśmiechem szepnął mu na ucho: „Masz tu te pieniądze, które podobno mi dałeś”. Mieszek rzucił na ołtarz tak, by zgromadzeni w świątyni starcy mogli dosięgnąć go pełnym zwątpienia wzrokiem. Monety zadzwoniły przy akompaniamencie podejrzliwych poszeptywań kobiet.  
\- Kończąc naszą ostatnią rozmowę – ogień nie jest taki zły. To wody wolałbym uniknąć. – powiedział Avallac’h wchodząc w portal.


	20. Lilie

_Gotowa zbrodnia: czyli wezwać hordy I podłe przyjąć kajdany,_

_Czy bezbożnymi wytępić się mordy;_

_"Panie! - zawołam - nad pany!_

_Jeśli nie możem ujść nieprzyjaciela,_

_O śmierć błagamy u ciebie,_

_Niechaj nas lepiej twój piorun wystrzela_

_Lub żywych ziemia pogrzebie."_

_Wtem jakaś białość nagle mię otoczy,_

_Dzień zda się spędzać noc ciemna,_

_Spuszczam ku ziemi przerażone oczy,_

_Już ziemi nie ma pode mną._

 

Ballada fantastyczna "Lilie" pióra Arthafaela aep Maelechleina

 

Aedan odetchnął głęboko i wypuścił powoli z płuc powietrze. „Jestem zimną kanalią” – pomyślał bez złości na siebie, bez dumy jedynie z dalekim, lekkim uczuciem wstydu – „I oby mnie na tym nikt nie przyłapał”. Wyprostował się, ubrał twarz w wyraz uwagi i łagodnej troski, ćwiczony od lat. „Gdyby odbywały się zawody w przekraczaniu granic wszelkiej przyzwoitości, musieliby stworzyć dla mnie oddzielną ligę. A i tak pewnie zdyskwalifikowanoby mnie za oszustwo. Jak to się dzieje, że zawsze pada na mnie! Nawet się nie staram! I za każdym razem niby gorzej być już nie może”.

Wszedł do namiotu, do którego przeniesiono nawigatora. Główny medyk stał nad wojskowym magiem przyciskając mu mocno ręce do brzucha, a jeden z kolegów nawigatora siedział obok połączony ze swoim towarzyszem pępowiną jakiejś rurki, przez którą oddawał mu krew. Chyba tylko dzięki temu ranny jeszcze żył, bo jego włosy stanowiły teraz krwawą masę, a na podłodze była kałuża czerwieni lejącej się z brzucha. Aedanowi zabiegi medyka i przetoczenie krwi wydawało się podobne do próby nabrania wody sitem albo zatrzymania rzeki przy pomocy łyżeczki. Nie było czasu na takie rzeczy.

\- Już wystarczy. – Aedan położył rękę na ramieniu tego drogiego żołnierza – Teraz ja się nim zajmę.

\- Próbował nas przenieść bezpośrednio za miasto – powiedział tamten jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie – Spaczyło mu portal i nas wyniosło na mury. No i spadł.

\- To nie była jego wina. – skłamał Aedan- Nie martw się synu. Będzie miał najlepszą możliwą opiekę. Potrzebuję miejsca i spokoju. Zawołamy cię.

Tamten z wahaniem wstał i wyciągnął z żyły igłę. Gdyby nie autorytet Aedana i jego pewny ton, raczej nie dałby się ruszyć od towarzysza.

Gdy elf wyszedł medyk zwrócił na Aedana niepewny, podejrzliwy wzrok ale ten udał, że nie widzi tego niemego wyrazu potępienia.

-Potrzebny mi ogień. Otwarty, spory. Przynieś coś, co się będzie długo paliło. – skomenderował. Gdy medyk szukał drew i krzesał ogień Aedan wysondował majaki rannego – splątane, niezrozumiałe, intensywne- świadczyły o postępującym uszkodzeniu mózgu. Twarz nawigatora była blada, niemal przezroczysta, a usta sine z upływu krwi ale poza tym, z zamkniętymi oczyma elf wyglądał jakby spał spokojnie. Był młody – jeden z tych szybko awansowanych ze szkoły wojskowej, może niedoszkolonych, może  ćwiczonych w pośpiechu. Aen Elle się nie starzeli. Nie widać było po nich zużycia materiału, skóra pozostawała gładka, włosy nie siwiały zwykle, a jednak, dla wprawnego oka wiek nie był trudny do rozpoznania. Twarz nawigatora nawet teraz naturalnie układała się w pogodny wyraz sugerujący, że jeszcze pamięta bycie siódmym cudem świata dla całego rodu i połowy dzielnicy. Jego rysy nie nawykły do obojętnej, trochę nonszalanckiej, a trochę surowej maniery  elfów. W kącikach ust brakowało znaków świadczących o nawyku krzywienia ich w wyrazie znużenia, okrucieństwa, czy goryczy. Między jasnymi, łagodnie sklepionymi brwiami nie mieszkało jeszcze rozczarowanie.

„Kiedyś sam musiałem być taki młody – pomyślał Aedan przesuwając rękoma nad ciałem nawigatora, sprawdzając, zamykając poważniejsze krwawienia, zmuszając pomiażdzone, poszarpane narządy by podjęły pracę, tłoczyły płyny ustrojowe, pompowały powietrze, produkowały kluczowe enzymy.

Trochę wolniej, trochę mniej mocy, nie wszystko przecież było kluczowe, nie wszystko musiało działać. Wspomóc to co działało – niech działa nadal, zmusić strzęp wątroby do szalonego wysiłku, do przejęcia większości funkcji całości narządu. Zużycie też nie było przecież istotne. Medyk znów stał obok spoglądając na Wiedzącego z niepokojem.

\- Obwiąż mu mocno głowę, zaciśnij ten bandaż na brzuchu. Gdyby puścił czar wiążący mu naczynia krwionośne, krwawienie będzie trochę mniejsze. – poprosił Aedan spokojnie.

\- Ależ…to całkowicie sprzeczne z … Dojdzie do niedokrwienia i w efekcie, gdy rozluźnimy bandaże… - wyjąkał medyk.

\- Wiem co robię – zbył go Aedan. Teraz gdy trzymał otwarte portale i jeszcze kilka czarów uzdrawiających naraz nie mógł pozwolić sobie jeszcze na kłótnię. Musiał się skoncentrować. Gdy medyk zaczął zaciskać bandaże, Aedan delikatnie odgarnął młodemu włosy z twarzy i zaczął sam zawijać mu głowę. Monotonny rytm w górę, w dół i dookoła, w górę, w dół i dookoła pomagał mu się zebrać w sobie.

Mocny czar znieczulający poszedł na dobry początek, potem Aedan pociągnął nawigatora ku świadomości wyostrzając jego myśli, pobudzając mózg do wydajniejszej pracy. Powieki młodego zadrgały, mięśnie się napięły, oddech zrobił się niemal spazmatyczny. Ciało wiedziało to czego mózg jeszcze nie zarejestrował .Czar uspokajający załatwił sprawę.

Aedan czuł się jak żongler, który przesadził z ilością piłeczek, gdy wiązał kolejne czary do ogniska. Gdy ostatnia piłeczka trafiła do koszyka młody otworzył oczy. W chwili nagłego współczucia Aedan nachylił się tak, by zielone, wielkie oczy nawigatora spoglądały tylko na niego, nie widziały jak medyk zawija ostatnie metry bandaża.

\- Co się…- urwał nawigator ze zdumieniem patrząc na starszego elfa– Chyba…

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – pocieszył go Aedan, głaszcząc uspokajająco po policzku – Poskładaliśmy cię.

O dziwo oddech młodego znów przyspieszył.

\- Nie czuję bólu, powinienem czuć, prawda? Nie będę mógł się ruszać?! – bełkotał.

\- Nie, nie, nie – uspokoił go Aedn- Będziesz mógł chodzić, to tylko czar ale obawiam się, że gdy wstaniesz pojawi się pewien dyskomfort. To po prostu potężna magia lecząca.

„Idiota – pomyślał Wiedzący łagodząc czar znieczulający– Oczywiście, żeby oszukać umysł trzeba dopasować rzeczywistość do ram doświadczenia.”

Nawigator lekko syknął z bólu ale się uspokoił i uśmiechnął radośnie jak ktoś kto odzyskał nadzieję.

-  Synu, słuchaj- potrzebujemy każdego, kto umie otworzyć portal. Zachodnia armia Evetheim stoi za południowym brzegiem Easnadh. W mieście ludzie się buntują. Jeśli ruszą na naszych z dwuch stron miejski garnizon nie będzie w stanie opanować sytuacji. Nie na długo.

\- Przecież Zachodnia armia jest na tutejszym wybrzeżu. Każdy to wie. – zdumiał się nawigator.

\- Była. – odpowiedział Aedan– Dopóki miejscowi nie zyskali przychylności jednorożców. Te same istoty, które zdradziły nas tak niecnie pozbawiając władzy nad Wrotami i odbierając drogę ratunku Aen Seidhe, teraz pomogły naszym wrogom napaść na niemal pozbawione obrony miasto. Przeniosły ludzi setki kilometrów, po to tylko, by mogli niszczyć i mordować nasze dzieci. Trzeba przenieść tylu z nas ilu się da żeby wspomóc miejski garnizon. Wiem, że ledwo uszedłeś śmierci ale może mógłbyś…

\- Czy mógłbym? Kto ma móc, jeśli nie ja? – radośnie odpowiedział nawigator.

\- Przecież… - zaczął protestować medyk.

\- Wiem… co …robię – przerwał mu Aedan pomagając młodemu wstać. Gdy podparł mu plecy, odwrócił się do medyka i zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem aż tamten zaniemówił. Nawigator stanął chwiejnie na nogach ale zaraz ciało przystosowało się do nowej sytuacji.  Wyszedł o własnych siłach, śpiesząc się by otworzyć portal.

\- Gdy tylko dotrzemy do Tir na Lia - syknął medyk łapiąc Aedana za  płaszcz- spodziewaj się oficjalnej skargi. Daję ci teraz słowo, że się z tego nie wyłgasz. Jeśli dzieciak umrze…

\- Za jakąś godzinę. Nieuchronnie. Ogień jest mocno niestabilny. Na szczęście dla mnie, w tym namiocie nic się nie dzieje bez twojego przyzwolenia. To twoja jurysdykcja. Obyś umiał wyjaśnić w Tir na Lia dlaczego mi pozwoliłeś go posklejać, cóż…tymczasowo.

Medyk otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął.

\- Kiedyś złapią cię za rękę.

\- Spokojnie – pocieszył go Aedan– powiem, że nie moja.

 

 

\- Ty jeszcze żyjesz?! – zdziwił się Aedan widząc Avallac’ha, w przelocie między namiotem medycznym, a otwartą przestrzenią, gdzie wirowały teleporty. – Dobrze, nie ważne – idź otwierać portale!

\- Jakie portale? – zdziwił się Avallac’h – Dokąd? Co się dzieje?

Aedan włożył mu w dłoń  kryształ do stabilizowania teleportów.

\- Orientuj się! – poradził jeszcze i poszedł.

Zanim jednak elf zdążył wykonać polecenie i się w sytuacji zorientować, podszedł do niego wojownik, który niósł Davorkę. Włożył dziecko magowi w ręce, jakby był to szczególnie niebezpieczny artefakt, którego należy się pozbyć. Avallac’h nawet nie musiał szczególnie się wysilać by poczuć jego przerażenie.

\- Bierz, to twoje. Chciałeś to masz. – wyjaśnił wojownik wycofując się chyłkiem- Padło pytanie.

\- Jakie pytanie? – spytał zdumiony Wiedzący.

\- Pytanie. Padło. Kluczowe. TO pytanie. Sądzę, że nie mam ekspertyzy żeby na nie odpowiedzieć. Jestem z tobą duchem. – i uciekł.

Możliwe było, że przemęczony walką i stresem w trakcie bitwy wojownik chwilowo stracił zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Tak to sobie wytłumaczył Avallac’h, gdy wchodził z dzieckiem do pierwszego lepszego namiotu.

\- Siedź tu. Masz tutaj… - pogrzebał w cudzych rzeczach i znalazł jakiś list – Masz tu papier i nich stracę…

Wyjął z kieszeni pudełeczko z czernidłem do oczu, cieniutki pędzelek i podał dziewczynce.

\- …i farbkę. Maluj jakieś obrazki. Przyjdzie po ciebie niedługo miła pani. Ja teraz muszę…

Dziewczynka skupiła się na chwilę na kartce i zaczęła pędzelkiem rysować czarne paciaje. Avallac’h odwrócił się do wyjścia i wtedy padło Pytanie.

\- A kiedy pójdziemy do mamy?

Elf w przerażeniu starał się przypomnieć sobie jakieś legendy ludzi o życiu po śmierci. Wszystko mu wywietrzało z głowy. Pierwszy raz strasznie żałował, że nie słuchał lepiej Korena. Na pewno było jakieś pocieszające wyjaśnienie, coś z losem, przeznaczeniem, może z kołem życia. Przecież czytał setki książek filozoficznych! Szybciej!

\- Miła pani ci wszystko za chwileczkę wytłumaczy – wyjąkał tylko i uciekł.

Avallac’h krokiem zbyt szybkim, by był odpowiednio stateczny zagębił się w plątaninę przejść między namiotami. Lara musiała być w szpitalnym więc skręcił w prawo. Trzeba było szybko ją znaleźć, przeprosić, dać prezent, dowiedzieć się co się dzieje i wziąć się za…

Ledwo wyhamował i o mało nie wpadł na Eredina, który gwałtownie wyszedł zza namiotu.

\- W końcu! – ucieszył się wojownik. Szczerość tego okrzyku była trochę niepokojąca.

\- Szukam Lary. I raczej sytuacja zmusza mnie do pośpiechu. – burknął Avallac’h – Odłóżmy przepychanki na później.

\- Szukałeś Lary, znalazłeś mnie. Co za pech. Ale nie będzie żadnych przepychanek. Tylko jedno pytanie. Jak długo będziesz się tłumaczył, gdy powiem komuś z waszej Rady, co mówił o tobie kapłan? Dziesięć lat? Dwadzieścia?

\- To były trzy pytania. Jedno brzmi tak: jak długo będziesz się tłumaczył, gdy powiem komuś ze sztabu, co mi powiedziałeś o nowych rozkazach? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Avallac’h.

\- To były tylko moje niewinne słowa. A w kontekście tego, co się dzieje teraz, zdarzeń i faktów, słowa kapłana nie wydają się aż tak niewinne. Przejdę może do rzeczy.

\- Tylko proszę, nie częstuj mnie oczywistościami w rodzaju tego, że milczenie ma swoją cenę i że inni będą milczeć jeśli im każesz. Powiedz raczej jak mam cię kupić. Jak tam teraz stoi słowo wojownika Aen Elle? Trafiłem na inflację czy deflację?

\- Nie zyskujesz sobie przyjaciół takim podejściem, wiesz? Wystarczy, że odpowiesz na kilka pytań. Zgodnie z prawdą oczywiście.

\- Oczywiście. Pytaj. – nie dodał: „a ja dowiem się na czym ci naprawdę zależy”.

\- Czemu jednorożce nie teleportowały ludzi bezpośrednio do miasta? Czemu tylko nad Easnadh?

Avallac’h zmartwiał słysząc pytanie i informację, którą niosło. Na szczęście rozmówca nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany. To dlatego Aedan kazał stawiać portale. Stąd nagłe wycofanie. Nie czas szturmować cudze miasta, gdy własne są zagrożone. Niespodzianka Korena. Logistyczna. Ilu ludzi jednorożce zdołały przenieść? Dwie setki? Trzy? Jeśli więcej… Avallac’h zadawał sobie pytanie jak mógł nie zauważyć tych delikatnych znaków. Jak mógł pominąć podstępne myśli w głowach dworzan? Przecież ktoś musiał wiedzieć. Koren, z którym regularnie rozmawiał. Król musiał wiedzieć. Stara wiedźma. Młoda wiedźma, ach młoda wiedźma, która nagle została odprawiona. Musiała paktować z jednorożcami. Przecież nigdy nie widział jak właściwie te dwie kobiety się poróżniły. Znajduje się to czego się szuka – odpowiedział sam sobie na pytanie. A szukał sposobów pokonania ludzi, osłabienia ich, informacji do wykorzystania w czasie inwazji. Nie szukał planów ataku, forteli, czy podstępów. „Patrząc na horyzont, potkniesz się o kamień pod nogami”, jak mówiło miejscowe przysłowie. Avallac’h już od dawna nie musiał patrzeć pod nogi. Kamienie miały tendencję do ustępowania mu z drogi…

\- _Geas_ Garadh. – odpowiedział  ponuro – Chroni nie tylko przed magią ofensywną. Nie można się do miasta teleportować bez odpowiedniej magicznej sygnatury. 

Eredin się zastanowił.

\- Mosty do tej pory już są pewnie zniszczone przez naszych… Ludzie położą mosty pływające, albo postarają się przebrodzić rzekę… Masz sygnatury pozwalające na teleportacje do wszystkich miejsc, w których pomagałeś stawiać bariery?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, to by było poważne nadużycie. Jest wiele obiektów strategicznych, do których wejść, nie tylko magicznie, mogą jedynie osoby uprawnione, do których nie należę – „na razie” zawisło w powietrzu. Była to prawda. Ale nie cała. Eredin nie dał się nabrać na tą układną odpowiedź.

\- A czy umiesz do takich obiektów otworzyć teleport? Mimo braku sygnatury? Zwykle lubisz zostawić sobie jakiś mały, otwarty lufcik, podkop pod murem. Tacy jak ty to robią.

\- Może i umiem. – odpowiedział Avallac’h łącząc pytania Eredina i sytuację z tym, gdzie dokładnie pomagał stawiać bariery jeszcze jako uczeń. Nic szczególnie ważnego. Zachodnia część Tir na Lia, zapasowe spichlerze, eksperymentalna hodowla pieczarek i…

\- Tak jak myślałem. – uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie Eredin – Jak daleki portal umiesz otworzyć?

  - Wystarczająco daleki. – zapewnił go z Avallac’h- Już nic nie musisz mówić. Pragniesz dalekiej podróży. Pozwól, że zgadnę dokąd.  I uznaję, że jesteśmy kwita.

Gwałtownie rozłożył ręce, a pod stopami Eredina otworzyła się czarna przestrzeń i ziemia go pochłonęła.

 

 

 

„Już ja cię nauczę nie czynić drugiemu co tobie nie miłe” – odgrażał się w myślach Eredin zupełnie, jakby Avallac’h mógł go słyszeć. W myślach, bo jego usta były zajęte walką o oddech, gdy płynął do drewnianego wspornika. Zbiornik wodny był wystarczająco wielki by zdążył się podtopić w ciężkich ubraniach, wyszamotać z ciągnących na dno skórzanych i metalowych elementów, które miały mu ratować życie, zmęczyć się i znienawidzić teleporty. Avallac’h faktycznie bezbłędnie odgadł, gdzie Eredin chce się znaleźć i prawie bezbłędnie go tam teleportował. Jednak prawie, jak myślał Eredin wspinając się na tamę, robi wielką różnicę.

 

 

„Jak nas złapią, to mamy przesrane”. – pomyślała kapłanka Wisena nasłuchując odległych odgłosów walki i nerwowo skubiąc warkocz. Co jakiś czas niebo rozświetlał jasny błysk rzucanego czaru. Ze swojego miejsca w niedużej niecce za porośniętymi miękką trawą wzgórkami Wisena nie mogła widzieć pola bitwy ale wiedziała, że gdy wojownicy sforsują  wysokie, północne klify Easnadh, bądź przerzucą mosty przez brody, zwycięstwo będzie niemal pewne. Elfy nie miały murów miejskich. Z jakichś powodów ich nie budowały więc nawet kapłanka nie znająca się na wojennym rzemiośle wiedziała, że rzeka jest kluczowa. Podobno w mieście były niezmierzone bogactwa. Mówiło się, że tam nawet zwykła miotła była magiczna i można było na niej latać.

Powierzone jej pieczy ciągnące za wojskiem, absolutnie konieczne w takich okazjach markietanki, żony i kochanki dowódców oraz co zamożniejszych oficerów Zachodniej armii, czekały na rozwój wydażeń w odległości jednego staja od pola bitwy, gotowe w każdej chwili uciekać bądź świętować zwycięstwo. Dla jednorożców nie miało znaczenia – setka, dwie, czy trzy. Gdy teleportowały ich pod elfie miasto Wisena zobaczyła tylko jasny blask i znalazła się nagle wraz z całą armią na niższym - południowym brzegu Easnadh.

„Jak wygramy to ja mam przesrane.” – pociągnęła myśl mając w perspektywie opatrywanie rannych. – „O bogowie, dopomóżcie”. I wtedy bogowie dopomogli. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst. Gdyby to jednak nie było oczywiste - ballada jest Mickiewicza :D Świteź


	21. Szta(f/ch)eta pokoleń

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaczyna się już sezon na przyjemności więc pora kończyć formatowanie...  
> Rozdział, w którym wszyscy dostają to czego chcieli ale wcale nie są z tego powodu zadowoleni. Wszyscy? No prawie wszyscy.  
> To jest też rozdział o tym, że miłość miłością ale w życiu są jednak sprawy ważniejsze. Na przykład dążenie do tego żeby moje było mojsze, a krowa sąsiada dawała mniej mleka.

_"...jednakże rolnicy z regionów zalanych okazali postawę wybitnie aspołeczną, a reakcjonistyczną domagając się za szkody od armii wysokich odszkodowań. Na nic się zdało wytłumaczenie, że tylko dzięki sprawnej i pomysłowej akcji pułkownika Eredina Break Glassa udało się powstrzymać marsz jednorożców na stolicę, a w szerszej perspektywie, także na tereny rolnicze. Spór pogłębił się w trakcie trwającej niemal sto lat odwetowej kampanii przeciw ludziom i jednorożcom, aż do momentu, gdy przywódcy włościan niemal sparaliżowali ruch na głównych traktach wysypując na nie kolejne transporty zboża dla wojska. Stabilna polityka ekonomiczna prowadzona przez panującego ówcześnie króla Auberona Muircetacha, polegająca na gromadzeniu znacznych rezerw żywnościowych, zapewniła jednak centralnej administracji i armii dużą niezależność w obliczu tych problemów. Kierunek ten kontynuował kolejny władca - Ge'els aep Edrahil, którego lata panowania przypadają na trudny okres zagrożenia Białym Zimnem, pokonanym (vide rozdział trzeci) dzięki wieloletniej, sprawnej współpracy wspomnianego wcześniej Eredina B. Glassa (wtedy już w stopniu generała) i Crevana E. aep Caomchan Macha (aen Seavh.)"_

_"Historia znana i nieznana - podręcznik dla klas ósmych"_

 

 

Na dole wzgórza trwała bitwa. Korpus Weteranów, złożony z istot wystarczająco starych by już nie było ich szkoda, właśnie zarabiał na swój absurdalnie wysoki żołd. Tradycyjnie po wszystkich walkach wypłacano im także żołd poległych, do podziału między tych, którzy przeżyli. To motywowało do dwóch rzeczy – chętnego przyjmowania misji niepopularnych i do przeżywania. Do tego ostatniego w sumie Weterani się przyzwyczaili ale zawsze znalazł się ktoś skłonny przyzwyczajenia nagle zmienić. Ta misja była niepopularna ale za to była też łatwa – Korpus miał po prostu kupić czas potrzebny do wysłania do Tir na Lia wystarczającej liczby wojowników, by zmienili kilku wojskowych magów, którzy zabraliby spod miasta resztę armii. Avallac’h nie zamierzał tego czasu zmarnować. Do Lary zdąży jeszcze iść jak sądził. Przeprosiny i prezenty poczekają. Teraz myślał tylko o jednym i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmieszku. W tym fatalnym dniu miał swoją chwilę tryumfu. W takich chwilach czuł się niemal niezwyciężony – kiedy rzeczywistość sama zaginała się tak, by zyskał. Jak mawiała jego matka: „Zawsze pomagaj innym zdobyć to, co najlepsze. Będą cię mieli za łaskawego. Zmęczonym walką łatwiej jest odebrać łup”. Skierował swoje kroki do sztabu. Niech Krogulec poluje.

W namiocie panował nieopisany chaos. Ktoś przyszedł z meldunkiem na temat postępów ewakuacji. Siekiera tłumaczyła bardzo dokładnie posłańcowi, jakie informacje są jej potrzebne z Tir na Lia. Dwóch sztabowców kłóciło się z logistykiem o to, gdzie przerzucić Czwartą Księżycową, a gdzie kawalerię. Jakiś medyk chwycił Avallac’ha za ramię, zaczął mu coś prawić o rannych, ale ten odepchnął go na bok i poszedł prosto do sztabowców.

\- Chciałbym zameldować, że Eredin Break Glass zgodnie z rozkazem został teleportowany na tamę.- powiedział jednocześnie magicznie wzmacniając ich uwagę - Za parę minut powinien otworzyć śluzy.

\- Nie było takiego rozkazu. – warknęła na niego Araveddien.

\- Może wydał go ktoś inny. Eredin wyraźnie wspomniał o rozkazie.

\- Leć do dowództwa w Tir na Lia i każ im wycofać siły znad rzeki. Ale biegiem! – krzyknęła do posłańca. – A ty skąd miałeś sygnaturę?

\- Nie miałem. Bariera była zakładana przez uczniów i wyraźnie nie została sprawdzona przez kogoś starszego. Łatwa do sforsowania. Skoro był rozkaz…

Araveddien rzuciła coś bardzo brzydkiego pod adresem magów i ich krewnych cztery pokolenia wstecz, a potem spojrzała na zamieszanie w obozie i na kolejnych wojowników znikających w portalach.

\- Dawać konia! - krzyknęła do adiutanta – Idźcie wy wszyscy jednorożcowi na róg - nie mam zamiaru pozwolić żeby mnie ominęła bitwa o Tir na Lia! Panowie! Zbroje i na konie!

Niezwykłe jak szybko sztabowcy potrafili uporać się z pancerzami. Avallac’h z uśmiechem patrzył na to, jak udało mu się wprawić wahadło w ruch. Araveddien założyła rogaty hełm i klepnęła go po plecach.

\- Gratulacje. Właśnie przejąłeś dowodzenie odwrotem. - zaśmiała się modulowanym przez hełm śmiechem i wskoczyła na siodło.

Przyjemne uczucie tryumfu i siły rozwiało się w mgnieniu oka, gdy sztabowcy kolejno wychodzili z namiotu. Tryumf zastąpiła panika.Tylko spokojnie – przecież czegoś takiego Avallac’h pragnął. Tylko tego nie zepsuć, nie zawieść, nie zrobić błędu. Lara będzie musiała przyznać, że jest jej wart! Gdzieś w środku coś szepnęło także, że Eredinowi oko zbieleje. Aedan dostanie białej gorączki chociażby dlatego, że Araveddien go pominęła. Nie ważne, że dlatego, że zwyczajnie nie było go pod ręką.

\- Z przyjemnością skończę to, co zaczęliście. – powiedział młody elf chociaż kobieta nie mogła już go słyszeć. Spięła konia do galopu z miejsca i wjechała z resztą oficerów sztabowych w otwarty portal.

 

 

Kto najpierw? Słabsi, czy silniejsi? Szpital, czy kolejny oddział Siódmej Jakiejśtam? Zaryzykować oskarżenie o wysokie straty własne w Korpusie, czy posłać mniej doświadczoną jednostkę do pomocy? Czemu nie przychodzą żadne informacje z Tir na Lia? Kiedy przybędą dodatkowi magowie? Dwóch?! Czemu tylko dwóch!? Ledwo starczy żeby zastąpić nawigatora, który chyba nie poczuł na czas, że powinien odpuścić. Czy ktoś zajmuje się niszczeniem broni, namiotów, map, meldunków, wszystkiego? Co zostało pominięte. Coś musiało zostać. Kolejnych dwóch nawigatorów z Tir na Lia i ostatnie jednostki znikają. Niemal wszyscy wojskowi magowie, którzy od początku uczestniczą w ewakuacji weszli już we własne portale wycieńczeni ciągnącą się akcją.

W pewnym momencie Avallac’h poczuł na sobie wzrok Inalienne. Zbyt dumna, by się wycofać przed nawigatorami, zbyt słaba żeby wytrzymać do samego końca. „Jeszcze mogłaby trochę pomóc.” – ocenił Avallac’h interesownie patrząc na jej spotniałą, bladą twarz. Chciał krzyknąć jej żeby została ale przestrzeń już zwinęła się dookoła niej i przejście się zamknęło.

\- Odwołajmy resztę medyków i rannych. – krzyknął do Aedana, który spokojnie, metodycznie teleportował wojowników- I niech się Weterani wycofują. Aedan zamknął portal i podszedł.

\- Cały szpital polowy już został ewakuowany. – stwierdził – Oczywiście ty już o tym wiesz, tylko w błąd wprowadza cię fakt, że nie widzisz nigdzie Lary, nie widziałeś jak się teleportowała, nie pomagała przy ewakuacji. Musiałem zapomnieć powiedzieć ci, że uciekła zaraz po rozpoczęciu bitwy. Szkoda, że nie było cię na miejscu żeby ją powstrzymać.

Włączył magiczny artefakt sygnalizacyjny. Weterani poczęli po kolei akcję „ratuj się kto może”. Avallac’h nie miał nawet czasu żeby opanować zaskoczenie i gorzkie rozczarowanie, bo musiał z powrotem otworzyć portale. „Zawiązane życie” – tylko tyle przemknęło mu przez głowę.

 

 

\- …spalisz namioty, czy ja mam to zrobić? - pytanie Aedana wyrwał go ze stuporu.

\- Ja to zrobię. Tylko muszę jeszcze po coś iść. – usłyszał swój głos, gdy ostatni wojownicy zniknęli w portalach.

Aedan westchnął ciężko.

\- Po co ci teraz dzieciak? Pomyśl. Co z nią zrobisz? Gdzie będziesz ją trzymał? Młody człowiek to odpowiedzialność, a ciebie nie ma cały dzień w domu.

\- Dałem słowo. Po prostu…zaraz też się teleportuję. Myślę, że spotkamy się na miejscu w… Za chwilę się teleportuję. – skłamał się i poszedł wgłąb opustoszałego obozu w pełni świadomy, że Aedan ma więcej powodów założyć blokadę na zaklęcia teleportacyjne i zniknąć albo sklecić pułapkę, która fatalnie spaczy teleport niż na niego czekać.

W sumie, młodemu elfowi było wszystko jedno. Odsunął połę namiotu, w którym zostawił dziecko i uważnie przyjrzał się pustce. Nawet nie miał już siły się przejąć. Teraz po prostu trzeba było wykonywać wszystkie czynności w odpowiednim porządku żeby mieć to z głowy. Nie należało się zastanawiać, co będzie potem i myśleć czemu Lara nawet nie poczekała żeby dowiedzieć się, czy przeżył i jak się skończyła bitwa. Nie rozważać, czy ją wygnają, a jeśli tak, to co wtedy. Należało za to magicznie namierzyć ludzkie dziecko. Prosta czynność.

Avallac’h rzucił jeszcze za siebie zaklęcie ognia (niech się pali) i zaczął schodzić z przełączki \w dolinę od strony miasta. Nad strumieniem mignęła mu czerwona kamizelka. Podszedł już bez pośpiechu i ukucnął obok patrząc jak niewielkie fale kołyszą tkaniną. Jasne włosy dziewczynki unosiły się w wodzie jak wodorosty. Zapatrzył się w ten hipnotyczny ruch – w górę i w dół. Pewnie niedługo przyjdą ludzie. Zastaną go nad dzieckiem pływającym twarzą w dół w zatrutym strumieniu, tym samym, który przepływa przez miasto, sytuacja zrobi się dosyć jednoznaczna. I będzie to co mu przepowiedział Eredin. Byle po cichu, szybko i bez hałasów. Echo teleportacji powiedziało mu, że Aedan zrobił dokładnie to, co było do przewidzenia.

Avallac’h nie mógł uwierzyć, że tyle może się zmienić jednego dnia. Jeszcze rankiem był zdeterminowany, pełen nadziei, życie się przed nim otwierało, a teraz? Słyszał dalekie głosy ludzi, którzy pewnie w końcu odważyli się sprawdzić, czy elfy faktycznie odeszły. Już się nie dowie, gdzie Lara tak pędziła, gdy zostawiła go za sobą. Zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby nie uniósł się gniewem i nie pojechał do walki. Potraktował poważnie groźby Lary. Co by się stało gdyby nie powstrzymał swoją ambicję i nie wyjeżdżał z Tir na Lia. Co by było, gdyby nie kierował się dumą i dotrzymał słowa Branimirze. Gdyby uciszył hybris i uważniej przyjrzał się planom ludzi, zamiast za wszelką cenę dażyć do ich zniszczenia. Ludzie mówili „pójść za głosem serca”, gdy chcieli dać wyraz temu, że ktoś zrobił coś dobrego. Avallac’h mógłby zaręczyć, że serce jest najgorszym doradcą. A jego rady zaciemniają osąd, zmuszają do podejmowania fatalnych decyzji, robienia najgorszych błędów. Przez nie stracił Larę, pozycję, twarz. Moralne bankructwo. Kto do cholery zostawia dziecko bez nadzoru w strefie działań wojennych?

Kątem oka widział jak wojownicy ludzi z niedowierzaniem i niepokojem spoglądają na niego zza drzew ale jakoś nie potrafił się przejąć. Znajome twarze. Coś szeptali między sobą ale Avallac’h słyszał tylko dudnienie swojego napędzonego adrenaliną serca i szum krwi w żyłach. Oczywiście jako Aen Elle uchylił odruch ciała i zmusił je by poddało się decyzjom i woli umysłu. Oczywiście… Może chociaż Lara dowie się, co się z nim stało i pożałuje swojej decyzji. Przez chwilę bawił się tą myślą patrząc jak jeden z ludzi ładuje kuszę. No jasne. Nie podejdą.

A Lara nie pożałuje. Nie doceni. Nie zatęskni. Jak kot. No i był jeszcze Eredin. Który niebawem z pewnością awansuje i zdobędzie pozycję. Ależ będzie wstyd. Pewnie nie daruje sobie komentarzy, że Avallac’h zginął zabity przez ludzi, jak jakiś zdegenerowany, na brukwi chowany Aen Seidhe z lasu. O nie! Takiej satysfakcji darować mu Avallac’h po prostu nie mógł. W sumie, gdyby Eredin milczał wtedy w namiocie, przy Larze wszystko byłoby inaczej. „Już ja ci pokażę gdzie twoje miejsce Eredin!” - pomyślał i pierwszy raz tego dnia dopuścił do głosu rozsądek.

Wstał i prostą telekinezą wyszarpnął kuszę z rąk ludzkiego wojownika. Poleciała na bok jak zabawka. Jeden z wojowników dobył broni i wyskoczył zza drzewa, drugi wychylił się, by go powstrzymać i nagle wszyscy puścili się szarżą. To nie była walka w tłumie, wśród swoich i zamkniętej przestrzeni. Tu nie trzeba było uważać, by własny czar nie wrócił odbity od ścian. Gwałtowna zmiana ciśnienia i temperatury posłała w stronę wojowników przemieszczający się szybko pierścień jasnej mgiełki i nagły biały błysk. Ludzie porażeni czarem krzyknęli, no cóż, ci którzy przeżyli. Z takimi poparzeniami jednak długie życie nie miało być im dane. Szans nie mieli żadnych, nie z elfim magiem. Usłyszał nagle świst i odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Tuż za jego plecami w powietrzu unosił się bełt z kuszy. Aedan stał niedaleko linii drzew z uniesioną dłonią. Z uśmiechem na ustach zakręcił ręką i zawrócił pocisk tam skąd przyfrunął. Z krzaków dobiegł ich głuchy jęk.

\- Skończyłeś się pławić w histerii? Avallac’h nie odpowiedział. Wywnętrznianie się przed Aedanem byłoby trochę jak wkładanie ręki między żuwaczki skolopendromorfa w poszukiwaniu delikatnego masażu. Stary elf przeszedł przez strumień – suchą stopą i usiadł swobodnie na leżącym w nim głazie.

\- To bardzo zła praktyka: przyzwalanie ludziom na zabicie elfa bez konsekwencji. Ten błąd zrobili Aen Seidhe. „To był jednostkowy incydent” – mówili. „Okażmy naszą wyższość moralną i nie zniżajmy się do zemsty.” – opowiadał rozpinając nonszalancko haftki zwykle starannie zapiętego pod szyję kubraka. – Lara pobędzie w tym ich świecie, tym razem bez przyjaciół, pieniędzy i przywilejów, przekona się, jak łaskawi są ludzie, a potem wróci do nas i będzie musiała się dostosować. Więc przestań się nad sobą użalać.

\- Zlituj się nade mną i zamilcz jeśli masz resztki sumienia. – warknął Avallac’h.

\- Wystarczyło mi go żeby ratować życie niewdzięcznego ucznia. Ciekaw jestem, czy tobie wystarczy na taki gest morale gdy będziesz nieco starszy. – odgryzł się stary elf. Nie dodał, że ktoś musi wziąć zamiast niego w łeb za awanturę z jednorożcami i ucieczkę Lary, a lepiej do tego nadaje się żywy Avallac’h niż martwy.

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi podjął wątek.

\- Przyszedłem żeby ci powiedzieć, że podjąłem ważną dla ciebie decyzję. Pozwolę ci, na próbę objąć stanowisko mojego asystenta. Świetnie się nadasz do rozkręcenia kampanii propagandowej przeciwko defetystom i abolicjonistom. Teraz w końcu mamy argument w postaci ataku na Tir na Lia, by zamknąć im usta. Pewnego dnia zacznę cie przygotowywać na mojego następcę. – ostatnie słowa powiedział tonem jakby wręczał łaskawy prezent. Jednak jego rozmówca zamiast podziękować prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Nie chcę twojego stanowiska. – odpowiedział Avallac’h wstając , by odgrodzić ich ochronną barierą od reszty świata i zapachu spalenizny– A już na pewno nie zamierzam pisać za ciebie raportów dla Rady.

Tego Aedan się nie spodziewał. Spodziewał się postawy: „chcę twojego stanowiska teraz, nie później” albo „dziękuję, o panie” ale nie tego.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? Myślałem, że skończyłeś z niedorzecznymi próbami zaszkodzenia samemu sobie.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie starcze. – teraz w głosie młodego elfa zabrzmiała irytacja zrodzona z pewności, że po tym wszystkim, po całej tej tragedii Aedan próbuje go wziąć na smycz – Nie chcę twojego stanowiska, bo nie zamierzam użerać się całe życie z teoretykami z Akademii. Ale zrobisz mnie na razie wykładowcą. Zrobisz to, a ja nie uprzykrzę ci życia jak dzisiaj rano.

\- Więc pragniesz od razu wejść do Rady. Faktycznie – po co bawić się w kroki pośrednie. – zakpił Aedan - Nie chcę cię martwić ale z takim podejściem nie wróżę ci sukcesu.

\- Nie mam ambicji być członkiem Rady. – odparł Avallac’h.

\- Nie masz ambicji? – powtórzył Aedan. – Więc czego chcesz? Czemu chciałbyś być wykładowcą, do czego nie masz talentu, ani nawet odpowiedniego stażu? Będziesz fatalnym nauczycielem. Brakuje ci cierpliwości i przekonania, że to ważne zadanie - przekazywanie wiedzy. Mylę się?

\- Bycie nauczycielem to bycie autorytetem. A to daje możliwość wpływania na losy przyszłych pokoleń. Wy kiedyś przeminiecie. A wtedy…. –Avallac’h się zamyślił.

\- Nie kończ tego zdania. Zagalopowałeś się. Może sądzisz, że nie zadowoli cię nic oprócz korony? - parsknął Aedan. Nie dlatego, że tak go to bawiło, o nie. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć, co puścił w ruch.

Młody elf przez chwilę skrzywił usta, jakby go zabolało.

\- Zadowoli? Zadowolony byłbym gdyby Lara… - przerwał, a gdy podjął temat mówił spokojnie i bez emocji - Król jest ograniczony wieloma czynnikami. To mnie nie interesuje. Moje ambicje są dużo skromniejsze. Wystarczy mi, gdy król, Rada i ty będziecie z uwagą i życzliwością rozpatrywali moje propozycje.

\- Czyli jednym słowem wystarczy ci, żeby wszyscy robili, co im każesz. Skromnie, faktycznie. Wybacz, że nie podskoczę z radości. A na wykładowcę jesteś za młody. Nie masz nic czym mógłbyś mnie do siebie przekonać. Chociaż gdybyś miał, to może być gotówka. Nie? O dziwo.

\- Czy mi pomożesz, czy nie- niedługo znacząco poprawię swoją sytuację. Ty zmierzasz w dół, ja w górę. Jeśli mi trochę sprawę ułatwisz, dopilnuję żebyś swoje stanowisko sprawował dożywotnio. No i zatrzymam dla siebie to, że w całej tej wojnie wcale nie chodziło o pokonanie ludzi ale o ograniczenie liczebności naszej armii. W sposób, że tak się wyrażę – naturalny.

Avallac’h sam był niemal zdumiony, gdy zobaczył jak Aedan na ułamek sekundy zastyga słysząc jego insynuacje. Niemal. Zbyt wiele rzeczy zaczęło mu bowiem do siebie pasować. Za czasów konkwisty armia rozrosła się do rozmiarów, których nie można było utrzymać na dłuższą metę. Niemal każdy znał jakiegoś wojskowego ze swojego najbliższego otoczenia. A oni wszyscy byli ambitni. Oczywiście ciągle słyszało się o kolonizacji innych światów Spirali, o drugiej konkwiście ale od tego momentu dzieliły Aen Elle, w najlepszym wypadku, setki lat. Do tej pory niezajęta niczym, sfrustrowana, hodowana przecież dla określonych cech generalicja siałaby ferment, dysponując ogromnymi zasobami. A co robiło się z nudzącymi się żołnierzami? Niestety ciężko było zatrudnić ich wszystkich do kopania rowów ale wojna z ludźmi – to zupełnie coś innego.

Następna inwazja wymagałaby dodatkowego, masywnego zaciągu. Władze wojskowe by przy tym obstawały, ciągnęły linę w swoją stronę. I dostałyby pewnie to czego chcą. Przy niskim przyroście naturalnym Aen Elle nie potrzebowali jednak kolejnych żołnierzy. Potrzebowali za to kolejnych dzieci. Przełożenie było proste – słabsza armia to stabilniejsza sytuacja.

\- Gdyby ktoś zasugerował coś takiego– powiedział ostrożnie Aedan- uciszono by go ze względu na dobro publiczne.

\- No chyba, że ten ktoś poszedłby do Rady i twierdził, że wie od ciebie. Kogo wtedy uciszono by ze względu na dobro publiczne?

\- To co zrobiliśmy było potrzebne. Tak było trzeba. Pozbyć się ludzi, podciąć skrzydła generałom. Pomyśl tylko – członkowie każdej rasa, w której pozwolono na powstanie więcej niż jednego ośrodka władzy państwowej zaczęli prowadzić między sobą wojny. Nie chcemy przecież żeby to samo stało się udziałem elfów.

\- Nie chcemy. Chcemy za to zostać wykładowcą w Akademii. Wszyscy na tym zyskamy.

Aedan się zamyślił. Żałował serdecznie, że nie pozwolił ludziom zastrzelić Avallac’ha. Widział, że ten młody, równie zdolny do wdzięczności co wściekły pies, faktycznie ma szansę skoczyć wysoko, ale każdemu noga się może powinąć. Trzeba będzie o to zadbać ale na razie niedobrze byłoby mu odmawiać. Nierozsądnie.

\- Masz mnie publicznie przeprosić za to, co zrobiłeś dziś rano. – powiedział wstając z kamienia i otwierając teleport – I wyciągnij ludzkiego szczeniaka z wody.

Avallac’h posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Należało przecież pozwolić przeciwnikowi zachować twarz…

 

 

Eredin patrzył w dół wzgórza na rozpościerające się w dolinie miasto. Ta chwila miała w sobie jakiś czar. Uwodziła melancholią zamkniętego rozdziału życia, dokończonej sprawy. Za jego plecami trwała skoordynowana, starannie zaplanowana bieganina, preparacje, organizacja…

\- Pamiętasz jacy byliśmy młodzi i głupi? – spytał w przypływie nostalgii stojącego obok niego jasnowłosego elfa, mierzącego beznamiętnym wzrokiem dolinę – Wtedy jeszcze dowodziła Siekiera, używaliśmy tych krótkich mieczy, a dobrego konia można było kupić za dziesięć złotych monet. Ty- zajęty Larą -byłeś prawie niedokuczliwy. Ciekawe swoją drogą, czy Koren jeszcze żyje. Pewnie by cię znowu dojechał. Wiesz, co? Jeśli się na niego natkniemy, zachowam go przy życiu.

\- W twoim przypadku niewiele się zmieniło. – stwierdził oschle Avallac’h. – Nadal jesteś głupi. Gdyby Koren żył musiałby mieć około stu czterdziestu lat. Ludzie tak długo nie żyją. Ale jeśli natkniesz się na jego potomków – możesz ich trzymać w domu. Nie wnikam.

Eredin się uśmiechnął. Oczywiście, jego współpracownikowi wspomnienia z Evetheim nie były tak drogie jak jemu samemu. Nie wiązały się z pięknym sukcesem ale z osobistą porażką. Chociaż, kto mógł być pewien, co się kryło za tym jego chłodnym, konwencjonalnym opanowaniem i precyzyjnym, metodycznym sposobem działania.

\- Może chciałbyś sobie przypomnieć, jak to było ostatnio i jechać z nami do boju? – spróbował jeszcze Eredin tonem kpiny – Pamiętam jaki byłeś tym zachwycony za pierwszym razem.

\- Ty masz swoją pracę, ja swoją. – odparł Avallac’h nie odrywając wzroku od miasta - Nie mieszajmy tego, bo skończy się tragedią, gdy pokpisz coś ważnego. Nie bój się. W mieście poradzisz sobie także beze mnie. Dobra wprawka dla was przed drugą konkwistą.

\- Poradzę sobie szczególnie bez ciebie. Przynajmniej zobaczysz jak otwiera się wrota. Miejskie ale jednak. – zarechotał Eredin odchodząc do swoich żołnierzy odprowadzany uważnym wzrokiem maga. 

Szereg konnicy sformował się płynnie, łucznicy naciągnęli cięciwy. Zabrzmiał sygnał i pierwsze oddziały, osłonięte skrzącą się magiczną barierą galopem popędziły ławą w dół wzgórza, by skończyć to co rozpoczęto sto lat wcześniej.


End file.
